Ultimate Drama Island
by Mr. CyborgPineappleIsland II
Summary: After the fourth season, Total Drama became one of the most popular TV shows of all time. With so much money, Chris decided to have all 38 contestants back for the biggest season the world has never seen before. New relationships will form and twists will appear constantly, making it impossible to plan ahead in the game. Who will be victorious? Find out on Ultimate Drama Island!
1. Getting to Know You Part 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama**_

_**Arc 1 Chapter 1 Part 1: Getting to Know You part 1**_

_**A/N: Well, as they say the third time's the charm, hehe, sense this is the third time I published this story, and I hope you enjoy it. In this story everyone looks the same as their original selves in their first intro (Except Beth does not have her braces still and Lightning still has white hair). This is the fifth season and everyone who got injured on Total Drama eventually sued Total Drama and back to normalcy, for the most part. This is season 5 since the finale and plot lines ruined my plan of the season.**_

_**So without further adieu... **_

Static played on the screen. The camera turned on soon after to reveal a man wearing cargo shorts and a blue button down shirt. He was standing on a dock in the middle of the afternoon with an almost evil smirk.

"Welcome back to another exciting season of Total Drama!" exclaimed Canada's most egotistical TV show host on the now famous Dock of Shame. In the water on his right was a huge red and white inflatable target.

"Now that I'm done spending my time in "rehab", we're back for another exciting, spine tingling, show stopping time at Camp Wawanakwa with some old, and fairly new, friends. Yep, that's right folks, you heard it correctly. Both casts from the past four seasons are coming back together for the amazing fifth season with all thirty eight competitors! It'll be the BIGGEST battle yet for the grand prize of TEN... MILLION... DOLLARS! And since this season is going to be the most amazing yet, with me, Chris McLean. It will be called... Ultimate Drama Island!"

An airplane engine was heard in the afternoon sky as the host chuckled. "You see, we wanted to pick them up via plane, but, haha, we don't have enough fuel for landing and to go back so they each have to jump from thirty thousand feet in the air and land on the inflatable target for safety!"

Several screams were heard overhead. "Looks like we got the first ones here!"

A black boy in a blue shirt with the number one inscribed on it and white hair did a perfect hand stand on the target and flipped in the air onto the dock. "Sha-first!" was his only response while Chris took the opportunity to introduce him. "From season four, It's Lightning!"

Two figures in matching striped outfits and pigtails hugging a Hawaiian model in a green shirt and jeans landed on the bullseye. "It's Katie, Sadie, and Justin!"

All three had to jump in the water to avoid the next couple that also landed in the bullseye hugging each other for dear life. The first figure, in a blue shirt with a hamburger and jeans, hugging a darker female companion in a yellow shirt with kumquats at the collar and jeans as well, yelled, "Curse you for not hiring a pilot with a sense of aerodynamics, gosh!"

Chris ignored this and just introduced them. "From season one, it's Harold and Leshawna!" He then looked up at the sky to hear a horde of screaming. Everyone still in the water swam for their lives as it rained teenagers. Several people landed on the target, two landed in the water, while one landed on the plank right next to Chris, right as the couple jumped off.

Chris looked at the white figure in a red track suit that landed next to him with a wince and a laugh. "From season one, it's Tyler!" His attention was now on the two in the water trying to swim towards the dock. The chubbier one had curly, sandy hair with a white shirt and orange stripes; his face sported glasses. The scrawny one, also wielding glasses was wearing an odd mix of a red hoodie with incredibly short shorts. Both were struggling, but managing, with swimming to the shore. "From season four, it's Sam and Cameron!" Chris finally looked at the many competitor on the target, which some were already jumping down.

On the right upper hand side of the target were two boys and four girls. The largest boy of the two had a green shirt with the letter D, blue jeans shorts, and a white beanie on his head. The male next to him wore an all black shirt with a white skull on it. His hair had a bright green mohawk with a spiked dog collar on his neck, and he also had blue jeans and black shoes. One of the four girls was dressed in almost all black and blue with blue highlights; she grew a slight grin when the green-haired boy helped her up. Another female was staring with jealousy and was wearing a brown and white outfit which matched her brown skin. A blond girl in all pink jumped off as the same time as a raven haired girl in all blue.

Next to that section was the upper left quarter holding three teenage boys. While one was wearing a red sweater vest and cargo shorts while being helped up by someone wearing layers of white shirts with the outside shirt having two stripes, one green, one red, the other was only wearing a wife beater and jeans.

Directly diagonal were two different couples from different generations. The interracial couple had a Latino male wearing a red button down shirt helping up an Asian girl in a skimpy maroon tank top a short cargo shorts. Next to them was an indigenous brown boy in a blue t-shirt and jeans holding hands with a paler girl in mostly red as they jumped into the lake.

Because there was no one who made the bull's eye, there was only four contestants left currently on the target the next corner over. One was wearing nothing but pink and purple on her outfit while the other was wearing green and blue. A petite girl had on pink and green and glasses. Only green and black was from the final one.

"From seasons one, three, and four, it's DJ, Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, Dakota, Eva, Noah, Cody, Scott, Alejandro, Heather, Mike, Zoey, Staci, Ezekiel, Beth, and Trent!"

When they saw the next figure cannonballing down everyone, even the ones on land, swam (or ran) away as the figure missed the target and hit the water, causing a massive water explosion that got everyone, even Chris, soaking wet. "From *cough cough* season one it's *cough cough* Owen!," said the host as he tried to clean himself up.

After the boy in a white shirt with a maple leaf swam to the beach, two figures slowly floated down. One was being carried by doves by her green sweater, while the other one was was wearing a propellered jet pack over his coat. He had an orange backwards baseball cap. The couple descended on the dock together. The doves flew away while the jet pack automatically detached from his back and folded up mid air only to fall in the boy's hand. "Hi Chris, I see that your aura is a black as ever **[1]**," said the pale girl to which Chris responded, "Thanks, from season four, its Dawn and B!" Before anyone could say anything else a yellow and purple object landed on Cody, who was now on the dock. "From Season three, it's Sierra!" was Chris' response. Sierra got off of Cody only to give him an enormous, bone crushing hug when he got up.

The next person slammed down head first on the bullseye made the target pop with their enormous, purple hair. "Anne Maria, you popped my target, thats money out of my hair gel account!" Chris whined. Everyone laughed at him as the figure emerged out, unfazed, to swim with to the rest.

Four figures splashed into the ocean. Each figure seemed to have a major color scheme as one wore blue, another pink, the next green, and the final one gray. With coughs and wheezes from the figures, Chris introduced them. "From the first and last season, it's Bridgette, Geoff, Brick, and Jo!" Chris' smile faded as he took a head count and pulled out a walkie-talkie from his back pocket. "Chef, it looks like the last one has refused to jump."

Lindsay looked confused at his statement. "Umm... Chip, I counted 37 when we left."

"There she is!" yelled Chris as he ignored the bombshell when he heard a scream from overhead.

A flash of red hit the ocean soon afterwards. The woman swam to the cast and pulled herself up. Everyone could see her blonde hair, red dress, and golden hoop earrings. "It's Mildred!" screamed Chris as she was muttering curses under her breath.

Her response was giving him a death glare followed by a cold, "It's Blaineley."

Chef's voice rang from the walkie-talkie in Chris's hand that somehow remained dry while he was in the lake. "Girl was trying to hide in the cargo. Had to drag her out of the plane myself."

The host with the most turned to the camera. "Now that everyone is here, who will lose? Who will love? Who will die!?" Some people were disturbed by this, but Chris ignored them. "Find out right after the break! On Ultimate... Drama... Island!

_Opening Music_

**A camera pops out of the ocean, a fire pit scaring Geoff and Bridgette making out on a log, and a cabin window. **

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_

**Mike and Zoey are sitting on the dock of shame when they saw Cameron, Sam, and DJ paddling on a raft away from Fang. They are shocked to see a random intern pop up behind them and and clap a slate board over their heads.**

_You guys are on my mind_

**B and Dawn are sitting on a log with animals in the background in the forest when Izzy carrying a scared Noah in her arms riding a giant boulder makes the couple and animals run for their lives.**

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

**Lightning, Tyler, Jo, Brick, and Beth are at the starting line of a race with Chef pulling the trigger for them to start. **

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

**Beth reaches the finish line first unfazed as the rest are out of breath. Courtney and Duncan could only stare wide eyed. **

_I want to be famous_

**Leshawna and Heather are about to fight with Alejandro and Harold trying to hold them back. Soon, Owen walks by and farts so bad he knocks everyone out. **

_I want to live close to the sun_

**Dakota is posing for pictures with cameras flashing when Blaineley knocked her out of the picture and does the same thing. **

_Well, pack your bags 'cause I've already won._

**Staci is talking to an annoyed Scott on the Dock of Shame next to a giant yellow disk. Scott gets annoyed and pushes Staci in the water. **

_Everything to prove nothing's in my way_

**Katie and Sadie are looking at Justin with hearts for eyes as he stands shirtless in knee deep water in the ocean. **

_I'll get there one day_

**Gwen is drawing in a tree when she is splashed by water overhead. She looks up to see Chris in a jet pack and an empty bucket. **

_Cause I want to be famous_

**Anne Maria is spraying hair spray in Lindsay's and Eva's face. Eva grabs the can and throws it away. Anne Maria is mad and the two get in a slap fight.**

_Na na na na na na nana nana nana na nana nana na_

**Cody is being chased by a crazed Sierra in the forest when an unknowned figure swings on a vine and captures Sierra.**

_I wanna be, I wanna be; I wanna be famous_

**Ezekiel and Trent are running from an angry Sasquatchanakwa when Sierra fell from the sky, with her hair messed up, in the beast's arms. Everyone is looking startled and confused. **

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

**Day turns to night as Geoff and Bridgette are about to kiss when Sierra interrupts them with a flash from her phone. **

_[Whistle]_

"Now that we're all here, if you want, you can have your say in the classic Confessionals about the new season," cried Chris.

**Confessionals **

**Beth-** This is going to be so great to be reunited with all of my friends again!

**Noah- **_*He is talking sarcastically.*_ Great, another season with these maniacs, can my life get any better?

**Lyndsay-** Yay, I can finally hang out with Bertha again. I just wonder If Tyler is in this season.

**Dawn-** If I could win that much money I could save the entire Rainforest!

**Lightning-** Sha-bam! Lightning is going to sha-win this game to take all of the sha-money!

**Gwen- **I have a bad feeling about this season.

**Geoff-** I have a great feeling about this season! The ten mil will be all mine!

**Katie and Sadie-**_*Katie*_ Like, ohmygosh we'll, like, have so much fun together this time. We might even win! _*Sadie*_ Yeah, I know, right. _*Katie*_ We are, like, so going to win the money this time! _*together*_ Eeeeeeeeeeeee!

**Harold-** Last summer I went to Amazing Steve's Agility Camp, so now my mad skills are awesomer.

**B- **_*He gives a thumbs up sign.*_

**Cody-** Yeah, I feel the ladies just jumping on me now that I am more famous from season three. Maybe Gwen will be with me if I won this season. Hehe.

**Staci-** ...great, great, great grandfather Charlie invented Confessionals, before that people kept things bottled up inside them and it wasn't healthy for them. And my great, great, gre-

**Alejandro- **After being in that suit for a good part of a year I had time to reflect on my past actions and I now want to start fresh with the ones I have hurt.

**Sierra- **_*She's looking at a phone in her hand.*_ From all of my blogs it appears that the viewers have made the new couples to be B and Dawn, Alejandro and Heather, duh, haha, and Courtney and... Scott?

**Heather-** I don't care what anyone says, I do not like that dumb Justin wannabe. Or the way his eyes sparkle when he speaks. Or when... _*She thinks for a moment.*_ Chris you better edit that out!

**Staci-** ...great aunt Jackie's pet turtle invented the water slide. Before that people couldn't have as much fun in the pool. And my great great great...

**Ezekiel- **I'm just glad that I'm back to no'ormal, eh. This time I will not lo'ose first!

**Owen-** Back for season five! Yeah baby! Woohoo!

**Lashawna- **Y'all betta watch out 'cause you're gonna see me win, baby!

**DJ-** After a talk with Mamma I realized that the curse was in my head, so I know I have nothing to fear this season. _*He does a fist pump in the air which smashes a fly on the bottom of the ceiling.*_ Oh man...

**Staci-** ...great great great great uncle Sam invented freedom. Before that people had to stay in cages all the time. Yeah. _*She nods her head.*_

**Dakota-** I hate Chris so much! It was because of him that the paparazzi have been trailing me and making me into a monster! _*Her skin starts to turn orange and she grew a few inches. She noticed this and took a few deep breaths. She soon goes back to normal.*_ Phew, much better.

**Justin- **Nothing can stop me from winning with my good looks. All the ladies will be putty in my hand. _*He chuckled slightly.*_

_(End of Confessionals)_

"Now that we go that done," Chris exclaimed as Chief walked into view, "Chef will show you your first challenge". Chef came into view with a map of the island on a digital board. "Alright maggots, here how things will go down. There are six cabins that can hold six people." Six dots appeared on the map of the island on the board. "Y'all need to go be one of six people to enter the cabin. When all of the cabins are filled up the last two without a place to stay will get the boot off the island."

Chris continued from there, "If you would, please turn to look at the podium with the fish bowl on it by the Dock of Shame."

Sure enough, there was a fishbowl with paper standing on a podium. Next to it was a box with a pile of handcuffs. "I will randomly choose two people from the fishbowl, once you and your partner's names are called both of you will be hand cuffed by your wrists and will have to find a cabin by walking down the paths in the forest. When you enter one of the circles surrounding the cabin the handcuffs will automatically open. Once you handcuff is open you are safe for another day, but if you are the fourth pair to enter a cabin's safety zone you will have to find another one since it's only three groups per cabin. And choose wisely because those people you will be staying with will be your team. And you might want to hurry to find a cabin, because you won't be fed until you get to one. Haha.

"Now that that is out of the way, the first group is..." Chris dug his hand into the fishbowl. "Eva and...". Once again he chose another name in the bowl. "...Tyler!"

He then called the rest of the pairs. "DJ and Cameron; Dawn and Trent; Sierra and Gwen; Harold and Sadie; Mike and Dakota; Leshawna and Alejandro; Bridgette and Lightning; Zoey and Noah; B and Heather; Ezekiel and Anne Marie; Scott and Courtney; Katie and Justin; Beth and Lindsay; Cody and Duncan; Jo and Izzy; Sam and Blaineley; Brick and Owen; and Staci and Geoff!" As he called the names some interns got the pairs together to be handcuffed by the wrist.

Oh, and one more thing, if you're the unlucky pair not to find a cabin you'll have to find a way to get your handcuffs off at Playa des Loser, because as you can see, there isn't a keyhole in those cuffs. Just more inspiration to find the cabins." Everyone looked more nervous than they already were.

**Confessionals**

**Heather-** What is Chris's deal. He has to add more drama than needed just to get ratings. Uggg!

**Cody-**_*He gulps.*_ Ok, I can work with this. I only punch Duncan in the face and now I'll be attached to him alone... in the woods... OK, maybe I'm dead.

**Cameron-** From my calculations, the way these handcuffs work is by the magnetic sensors in the handcuffs which are compatible to a magnetic field that's emitted from the circle's surrounding, therefore unlocking the handcuffs. Eureka!

**Jo-** Great, just great, no matter what I have little miss crazy on my hands.

**Lindsay and Beth**\- _*Lindsay*_ Yay! We get to be on the same team again! I hope Tyler will be with us on our team. _*Beth*_ I know right! _*Together*_ EEEEEEEEEE!

_(End of Confessionals) _

**Forest (Eva and Tyler)**

"I'm telling ya, I saw smoke coming from over there," yelled Tyler as he was running with his partner in the middle of the woods. It has been around forty minutes since the competition started, and the duo rushed when the host sounded the air horn.

"I hope you're right. I don't want to lose this-" Eva was cut off mid-sentence with the sound of something clicking. Looking down she realised she was inside of a circle looking at a cabin, and the cuffs were free.

"Yes I did it! I'm first! I'm safe!" yelled Tyler as he jumped up and down.

"Sorry to disappoint you but you are not the first ones here," said a high pitched voice that was not of that group. The duo looked shocked to suddenly see someone that had blended in for a while.

**Forest (B and Heather) **

"Ugg... why is this taking so long! I am tired and I want to find a cabin NOW!" yelled Heather for the millionth time. She was riding awkwardly on B's back as he was walking down a path she chose. B just rolled his eyes as as he trudged under the Asian's weight.

As the couple strolled down towards a river, they noticed they had to cross it to go over. B looked at his surroundings and when he saw a pile of wood near the river, he created a raft with a motor out of nothing but the surrounding the branches and water. When B stepped in and started the engine, Heather scoffed and said, "Finally, we get to take a brake."

**Confessionals **

**Heather-** What is taking him so long to find that stupid cabin!

**B-**_*He rolls his eyes.*_

_(End of confessionals)_

**Forest (Jo and Izzy)**

"...And that was the time I ate a shark with nothing but but bunny claws," concluded Izzy.

Even though she was annoyed that the crazy kept on using incomplete thoughts to break the silence, Jo had decided to stop trying to reason with the crazy long ago. The challenge has been happening for almost two hours and there was no updates on anyone whereabouts.

Soon, without any warning, they came across a duo that both of them recognised personally, Brick and Owen; to be honest, it was more of a run in into the lovable oaf.

As the girls recuperated from being ricocheted on to the rough ground their facial expression could not be any more different. Excitement and joy was plastered Izzy's face as irritation was more of Jo's forte.

"What do you think you're doing!?" shouted the jockette. "We were here first!"

"Sorry ma'am, but last time I checked this was a free road," was Brick's response; his face was blushing though it was not clear on what caused it. "But now that we're here, would you like some help."

The strong girl stood still, almost considering it before she shook her head as if getting rid of an annoying thought. "Please, I rather eat cactus thorns and walk on a bed of nails before I did anything with you!" With that Jo dragged off Izzy in a huff in the direction they were headed, leaving the boys somewhat confused. By the time they were out of earshot, Izzy decided to interrogate the girl in grey.

"I knew you liked him… but dang, I didn't know it was that bad! With the shouting and the staring and the insulting, you might as well go ahead and make out! "

A blush was starting to form on the Jo's face herself. "Wh.. wha… wha… SHUT UP!"

With that, in a huff, Jo made both the of them walked faster. After a while of walking, Izzy started to chant, "Jo and Brick sitting in a tree K-I-S-S- OW!" After that she was holding her arm in pain.

**Forest (Geoff, Staci, Bridgette, Lightning)**

"Lightning is so sha-mazing that Lightning could win this challenge with his eyes closed!" Lightning yelled.

"It has been almost two hours, how long until we find something, or make him sha-be quiet," whined Bridgette. The challenge had been going long enough time that almost everyone had lost count of how much time has passed, but the sun setting gave an indicator as of what time it was.

"Did you know my great great great great great uncle Bob invented the idea of closing your eyes, before that, no one could sleep. And my gr-" Staci was cut of as Geoff covered her mouth while he looked at her and shook his head, signaling her to be quiet.

"Hey sha-look over there! Lightning sees some smoke." He ran off, dragging Bridgette, while Geoff tried to follow pulling Staci babbling about her fake ancestors that invented various items.

**Confessionals**

**Lightning**\- Ever since Lightning was sha-little he always had a good eye for details.

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Unknown Camp (Eva and Tyler) **

They looked at the figure who spoke. Dawn was sitting on the ground in Indian style on the grass with her eyes closed. Without opening her eyes she continued to talk. "You are the second team to get here. Trent is currently putting up his stuff in the boy's side of the cabin. Apparently our luggage came in when we entered." Both of the athletes could do nothing but stare at the statue of a girl. Shrugging, the duo sat down is silence while waiting for something to happen.

**Confessionals **

**Eva-** OK, I know she's the nature type but how did she get here so fast. I mean we were there in thirty minutes.

**Dawn-** In response to Eva's question I just followed the road that the monkey told me about. And to answer your's, the viewer's question, I read her aura and saw her's.

**Trent-** OK, Dawn maybe a little bit weird at times, but she sure is smart.

**Dawn-** Awwww. Thanks.

_(End of Confessionals)_

As soon as Trent came back, and the four talked together for about ten minutes about trivial topics that they would soon forget about in the near future. That was until they heard rustling from the bush outside the circle. Soon Lightning, dragging Bridgette was rushing in as Geoff and Staci ran a little slower towards the circle.

The foursome ran to the circle. Staci, Geoff, and Bridgette saw the number of people and tried to turn back, but Lightning didn't noticed. He dragged his partner across the line into the circle, and soon they were free from each other. `

"Lightning sha-wins again!" he yelled.

Bridgette's eyes widened when she saw what happened. "Maybe... maybe I can just switch with someone, so me and Geoff can be together." A crackling noise was heard overhead, followed by Chris' voice. "Just a reminder, if you get put on one team, you can't switch, and with that in mind it's time to show who where with who!:

Cabin 1 is full with Bridgette, Dawn, Eva, Lightning, Trent, and Tyler!

Cabin 2 is one third there with B and Heather!

Cabin 3 in one third there with Alejandro and Leshawna!

Cabin 4 has Izzy and Jo!

Cabin 5 is... empty.

And Cabin 6 is also empty.

Just more inspiration to find a cabin. McLean out!"

The first thing Bridgette did after hearing that was going to her boyfriend and squeezing him. "Don't worry dude, me and Stace **[2]** will find another cabin, and we'll just last to the merge and meet up there."

With a sniffle Bridgette let go, gave Geoff a semi-long kiss, and watched her boyfriend run off into the forest.

**Confessionals**

**Bridgette-** I just hope Geoff makes it safe.

**Geoff-** Sha bra, I have no problem that I'll find a cabin.

**Leshawna-** Uggg! I'm just glad I'm free from Alejandro! All he did the whole way was apologize'n and call me beautiful... I mean it was sweat and all, but brotha boy over here needs to know when to shut up!

**Heather-** It took him long enough to find a cabin for me.

_(End of Confessionals) _

**Forest (Courtney and Scott) **

"We've been walking for at least 3 hours and we still have not found anything! One cabin is already filled up, and if we lose I am personally sueing you, do you understand me!" screamed the C.I.T.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you've said that before about five minutes ago. Trust me, Pappy taught me how to hunt pigs when I was younger. I think the same principle applies to cabins," replied Scott.

"Well... you better be right or else you'll hear from my lawyers."

After a few minutes of looking through a bush, Scott dragged Courtney through a circle in the ground and their arms were free from each other.

"Told ya so," was Scott's only reply as he strolled towards the boy's side of the cabin with Courtney having a face plastered with shock at the farmer's ability to find a cabin. She soon rolled her eyes and muttered a, "whatever".

**Forest (DJ, Cameron, Mike, Dakota, Zoey, and Noah)**

The darkness was quickly approaching as the group try to decide where to go in a two-sided fork in the road. In between was a large bush. Since Mike, Zoey, and Cameron were friends they decided to go together, as the others had no complaints (Sam was dragged off before Dakota could get to him, and Noah didn't care.). As the group stood stood still deciding, DJ shook his head as if trying to shake off something. "OK, what smells like honey because the scent has been following me the past three miles."

Noah sighed before responding, "One of my older brothers made me wear his honey cologne right before I got on the plane because, and I quote, 'I am one of the few losers on this show that is still single'."

"Umm... guys," said Cameron who was leaning against DJ drowsily, "You do realise that a bear can smell two thousand one hundred times better than a human can. If he were to sent Noah than he would stalk you until it thinks it's safe and no predators are around."

Just as if the god of cleshé moments heard them, a bear popped out from a bush that was farther down but still between the two roads and slowly approached them.

Acting on reflexes Cameron jumped into DJ's arms as DJ ran to the left fork, and sensing the danger, Mike took a deep breath and Svetlana appeared and did a perfect jump past the bear with Dakota still attached, running to the right. Zoey and Noah were left with the bears focus solely on them. The couple backed up until they were against a tree. Noah closed his eyes and braced himself while all Zoey could do was stare wide eyed for the mauling they were about to receive.

**Confessionals**

**Noah- **Well, Joseph, I hope you're happy now.

_(End of Confessionals)_

_**Key:**_

_**Cabin 1: Dawn, Trent, Tyler, Eva, Lightning, and Bridgette (Full) **_

_**Cabin 2: B and Heather**_

_**Cabin 3: Alejandro and Leshawna**_

_**Cabin 4: Izzy and Jo**_

_**Cabin 5: Empty**_

_**Cabin 6: Scott and Courtney **_

_**Remainders: Zoey, Noah, Cody, Duncan, Mike, Dakota, DJ, Cameron, Sierra, Gwen, Beth, Lindsay, Harold, Sadie, Katie, Justin, Blaineley, Sam, Anne Marie, Ezekiel, Owen, Brick, Geoff and Staci**_

_**A/N: Well, hopefully this will be the first time I actually publish the second chapter. Who do you want to be the first to be eliminated? Of course it would be pointless since I already wrote the next chapter, but it's still nice to know. I'm not to sure about the ending though, it's the helps with the first of many important events in the first arc, which plays a semi-important role in the next arc.**_

_**[1] In all three forms of this publishing this, this is the only line I kept through all the version.**_

_**[2] Stace (-ace is spelled like ace the card) is the nickname he gave her. I know how to spell her name!**_


	2. Getting to Know You Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.**_

_**Arc 1 Chapter 1 Part 2: Getting to Know You part 2 **_

_**A/N: If I end up using some similarities from past challenges it will be entirely coincidental. **_

_**So without further adieu... **_

**Forest (Noah and Zoey)**

The bear was getting closer with a creepy smile as the couple had their backs against a tree in the caliginous woods. Noah was just waiting for the inevitable by closing his eyes and mumbling curses while Zoey was still wide eyed. Suddenly, without any warning, a humongous orange monster jumped out from between two trees with a handcuff on it that was still able to fit and a dazed and slightly bruised Mike connected to the other side of it.

With a mighty swoop the monster smacked the bear clear across the island yelling, "Don't hurt Zowie!" It had an angry glare on its face. After a while, the frown faded, and the monster fell on its knees and began to shrink and pale. Soon Dakota was where the monster once was. She grabbed her head and mumbled an apology; the former monster blacked out a few minutes later. With their concerns about their friend overpowering their curiosity, the group had Mike to carry her awkwardly to find a cabin.

**Confessionals **

**MIke- **I honestly don't know what happened. One minute I black out the next I'm being flung around by Dakotazoid.

**Dakota-** Well I might as well tell everyone. _*She sighs.*_ After the whole mutant thing, I had to go through a lot of physical therapy to fix me, and now whenever I feel anger I start turning into... that… that freak again. But somehow Dawn was able to find me and taught me how to control my anger. And what can I say, _*She smiles slightly.*_ I think of Zoey as a friend.

**Chris-** Haha, I knew following Dakotazoid around for a year and buying a pair of expanding handcuffs would pay off!

**Noah-** OK. That was officially the weirdest thirty seconds of my life.

_(End of Confessionals) _

**Forest (DJ and Cameron)**

The duo ran for at least fifteen minutes with non-stop screaming through the dark forest until they heard a small click and stopped. Looking down they saw that their arms were free. The two gave each other a massive bear hug until Cameron gave a short scream. "Oh no! We left the others with the bear! We have to go get them!"

A screech was heard overhead followed by Chris' voice. "Just a reminder, Once you go into a cabin's perimeter you can't get out or else you team will suffer major consequences in the next challenge! That is all!"

A loud slam was heard behind them. Heather was in her pajamas and a facial mask, only an idiot could not see her anger. "Look here, losers! No one is going anywhere! Both of you are going to go to the cabin NOW, or so help me I will personally strangle the both of you!"

With the thoughts of their friends safety replaced by the fear of Heather's wrath, the duo ran inside the boys cabin.

**Forest (Geoff and Staci) **

"And my great great great great great great great great twice removed uncle Chuck invented salt, before that people's food tasted bland," continued Staci, oblivious to the annoyance in Geoff's face.

A small light was seen in the distance. Quickly they ran towards it. A porch light was on next to a cabin. With a click the cuffs were free. Faster than the speed of light, Geoff ran to the the boy side of of the cabin leaving a oblivious Staci continuing to talk about her family. There he saw Duncan asleep and Cody eating white slop out of a bucket with his bare hands. With a shrug Geoff just got in the bed to close his eyes.

Before he could go to sleep a crackle was heard in the air. "Attention campers, The cabins are almost filled up! Here's where we are!:

Cabin 1 is still full with Bridgette, Dawn, Eva, Lightning, Trent, and Tyler!

Cabin 2 is full with B, Cameron, Lindsay, DJ, Beth, and Heather!

Cabin 3 is also full with Alejandro, Leshawna, Sam, Harold, Blaineley and Sadie!

Cabin 4 is almost there with Brick, Izzy, Jo and Owen!

Cabin 5 is full with Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Sierra and Staci!

And Cabin 6 only has Courtney and Scott!

So all that leaves is Zoey, Noah, Mike, Dakota, Justin, Katie, Anne Maria, and Ezekiel! Oh, haha, to make this more... interesting no one can sleep until all of the cabins are filled or else have a serious setback in the next challenge, so..." A loud sound of an air horn rang through the forest.

**Confessionals**

**Heather- **Whoever is left coming to my cabin will feel serious pain unless they hurry up NOW!

**Bridgette- **Yes! Geoff is safe! _*She fist pumps.*_ Now all we have to do is survive till the merge, and we can be together again.

**Sadie-** Nooooo! I have to get Chris to get me and Katie in the same team when she gets safe! _*She pauses for a few moments*_ But, a lot of people think Harold is annoying but when they get to know him… he really funny!

**Sam- **I just wish Blaineley didn't drag me before we could join Dakota...

**Zoey- **I'm just glad Cameron is safe.

**Cody-** You try being attached to Duncan for at least three hours and not get hungry. I just can't believe I'm on the same team as Sierra... again...

**Sierra-** Eeeeee! More time with my Codykins!

**Gwen- **OK. This is too weird to be a coincident. Me, Duncan, Cody, AND Sierra all on the same team. Hmm...

**Harold-** Booya! Now my luscious Leshawna and I will be able to spend more time with each other!

**Justin- **Uggg! This is so annoying! We've been to two cabins already, and still have not found anything! All of this stress might give me pores of my beautiful face. *He picks up a mirror from nowhere and looks at his face for some time.*

_(End of Confessionals) _

**Forest (Anne Maria and Ezekiel)**

"O'Ok eh. We can do this. I think I-," started Ezekiel but was interrupted by Anne Maria.

"How many times do I have to tell ya ta shudup!"

"So'orry, but I think I see a cab-," Ezekiel started but was cut off as the wannabe Snooki grabbed him and pulled him close.

"No, ya don't. I don't wanna hear no yip yap in ma ear from you, undastand."

"So'ory, but no'o I do'on't. I do'on't want to'o leave first again, eh. And I see a cabin o'over there. So either you walk with me to'o the cabin, or I'll drag ya kicking and screaming, eh," was his bold reply, but he could tell by the look in her eye what her option was.

After ten minutes of struggling, a small click was heard. Without another word, both went to their respective side of the cabin.

**Confessionals **

**Ezekiel- **Ever since the who'ole Revenge o'of the Island thing, when I was a mo'onster, Anne Maria never seemed to'o fo'orgive me fo'or giving her that fake diamond, eh. And no'ow I think I just made it worse.

_(End of Confessionals) _

**Forest (Justin and Katie)**

Anger could not describe what Justin was feeling. Both of his fist were clenched as Katie was droning on about Sadie. He was seriously thinking about doing something that could get him ten to life in prison, when he saw, to his amazement, a cabin. Hoping for it not to be like the last ones, the two ran to it. As fate would have it, two groups of two were on both sides of him. Mike and Dakota, who had regained consciousness an hour ago (Dakota, not Mike) (on his left) were sprinting ahead, while Noah and Zoey (right) where bringing up the rear. Justin and Katie seemed to be catching up with Dakota's group, as Noah and Zoey were catching with the middle duo. The circle was in sight. All three teams of two passed the line at what seemed to be the same time. Chris' voice boomed around the island.

"Now that all of the cabins are filled, we have our loosers. Coming in last place and leaving the island forever, again, and is never coming back... again, is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Everyone in every cabin waited, and hoped it wasn't a friend who got the boot so soon.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

"Noah and Zoey!"

"What, NO!" yelled Mike as looked as if he was going to throw a fit. The angered boy was so distracting that no one seemed to look at the handcuffs. Zoey,sensing this walked over to Mike to talk to him but was interrupted by Chris.

"Just kidding," screamed Chris, "Katie, Justin, time for you to hit the Dock of Shame."

A scream from across the island echoed against the wild life as animals ran to safety from whatever made that terrible noise.

After a pause Chris decided to continue, "Sorry Sadie, but you gal pal is gone-gone. But being the nice and generous host I am, everyone must come down to the docks to say goodbye."

**Dock of Shame (Everyone) **

After forty-five minutes, everyone came to the dock so they could see the two first victims depart. But since the only person who cared a lot about Justin and Katie was Sadie (who was only really sad about Katie) it was not that exciting. At the end of the dock, instead of the normal mode of transportation (boat, limousine, parachute, catapult, etc.) there was a deep yellow, flat cylinder with a white circle close to the edge of the top and a white dot in the center. The cylinder was five inches in height and three feet across. When he saw that he has everyone's attention, Chris started.

"As you can see, we do not have any mode of transportation to take these two loser."

"So what, you gonna make us swim if we lose?" interrupted Heather.

"I don't think you should be giving him anymore ideas," cautioned Trent.

"Too late," Chris said as he wrote something on a small notebook and put it in his shirt pocket, "But luckily for you, I won't do that this time." Sighs of relief filled the air. "Instead thanks to our wonderful sponsor, Golden Tree, we are now able to afford high tech stuff. Such as the-"

"The Proximity Interface Navigation Ellipsing All Purpose Positioning Living Exporter, or the P.I.N.E.A.P.P.L.E. for short!" shouted Cody with extreme enthusiasm. Everyone gave him weird stares as he blushed a deep red. The host with the most took the opportunity to get back his air time. "As I was saying, we have some nice toys to play with. So, as your first of many... surprises, this is how you will be eliminated every episode, the P.I.N.E.A.P.P.L.E. of shame. But don't worry, you'll still have the same food as the last seasons." Disappointed sighs filled the air.

Chris then pulled a black box with a red button out from his front shirt pocket. When he pressed the button, the cylinder divided into two horizontal halves, as the top floated over six feet in the air. In between the two halves was a faint yellow glaze filled with more defined yellow pixels floating in it.

Out of nowhere, Chef picked up the two losers from behind and threw them into the P.I.N.E.A.P.P.L.E. of Shame. When both of them were completely inside they froze in mid air. Their bodies became more transparent by the second. Soon both where nothing but floating holograms. From the top down the holograms disintegrated into more yellow pixels that dispersed and disappeared. When everything was gone the portal closed, leaving everyone opened mouthed and wide-eyed.

Chris tried to console them the best way he could the only way he could. "Don't worry, It's safe, I think. Now, if everyone looked inside their cabins they would have seen what number your cabin was. Behind me is a line marked by six stakes with numbers on them. I need each of you to stand behind your cabin numbers so I can announce the winners and name your teams."

"What winners?" asked Eva.

"Remember when I told you that the first person who entered each cabin's circle would have a huge advantage in the game?"

"YOU NEVER SAID THAT!" roared all of the contestants (plus Chef minus B, but he still looked cross).

"Oops, oh well, here are the winners:"

Chris walked towards the first group, which had Lightning, Eva, Tyler, Trent, Dawn and Bridgette

"For team 1, the winner is…

…

…

…

…

Dawn!"

Lots of people cheered when they heard this because it was not a villain who was chosen.

"You're new team name is… The Agile Antelope!"

An orange symbol appeared with an antelope running left in mid leap.

Chris strolled down to the next group that was filled with Lindsay, Beth, B, Heather, Cameron and DJ.

"Our fabulous winner here is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

B!

He and his team are forever known as… the Killer Crocodiles!" Their logo was a green picture with a crocodile's head in mid snap. In the distance Heather growled.

The next team to be approached by Chris was the third with Leshawna, Sam, Alejandro, Blaineley, Sadie and Harold.

Our lovely winner here is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Alejandro with the Mischievous Monkeys!" The logo was of a brown monkey swinging from a vine.

Alejandro was the only person happy about this arrangement.

The next team that Chris came to was made of Anne Maria, Ezekiel, Brick, Jo, Izzy and Owen.

"Here, the least of the losers is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Izzy!

"Woohoo!" yelled Izzy, "Izzy's happy she won! Wait. What did Izzy win?

"All in due time. You will be apart of the Speeding Snails!" The logo was white with the picture of a snail that had grew legs and was wearing running shoes with a head band.

"Anyways for the next group of losers…" he started as he looked at the fifth group with Sierra, Duncan, Cody, Gwen, Staci and Geoff. "... the champion is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sierra for her Dancing Dolphins!" The blue logo was a dolphin standing up doing the robot.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" was heard throughout the island.

**Confessionals**

**Sierra- ***She's breathing through a paper bag, then she soons takes it and looks as if she's about to talk, but she out only to take a big gasp and to breath through the bag again*

**Cody-** *He's in a fetal position rocking back and forth.* Knowing Chris I just know this will affect me directly.

_(End of Confessionals)_

"Now for our last group," Chris paused as he tried to add more suspense, while everyone's eyes were on Courtney, Dakota, Scott, Mike, Noah and Zoey. The winner of the last prize is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Scott in his team the Happy Horses!" The logo was a yellow horse's head laughing.

Gasps of horror spreaded throughout the entire dock. Eyes of fear and sympathy were on the five losers. Everyone soon looked at Chris to see what they won.

"Haha, I bet you guys all want to what the winners get, will all of the winners please move to the front and face your teammates." When they did that he continued. "Now losers I want you to take a good long look because these people are going to be your new Team Captains!"

Some teams like team one and two were happy with their captains while others like three, four, five and six had reactions from slightly worried to blown out scared.

"Each Team Captains will have special privileges such as real food (he said while getting the evil eye from Chef), special privileges, a queen size memory foam and best of all, their vote counts as two votes! I'd advise you to get some sleep since the wake up call is six a.m.."

With that the thirty six remaining contestants walked to their cabins, unknowing to them that their lives will change forever.

**(Conclusion, by Chris McLean) **

Chris was sitting on the P.I.N.E.A.P.P.L.E. of Shame. "It's only been our first elimination and tension is rising to the roof. But what type of surprises will happen with the teams? Who will be the next to go? How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie roll pop? You may not find out next time on...

Ultimate…

Drama…

Island!

**P.I.N.E.A.P.P.L.E. of Shame (?) (After Conclusion) **

After everyone was long asleep, the yellow machine opened up to reveal its yellow holographic lights. From the floor up a mysterious figure appeared. When it stepped out and the portal closed it gave a low chuckle. "So Total Drama, if you think you can stop me that easily, you have another thing coming." With another low chuckle it walked off into the darkness to carry out it's evil plans.

_**Teams**_

_**Cabin 1: Agile Antelopes (Dawn(TC), Bridgette, Lightning, Eva, Trent, Tyler)**_

_**Cabin 2: Killer Crocodiles (B(TC), Beth, Cameron, DJ, Heather, Lindsay)**_

_**Cabin 3: Mischievous Monkeys (Alejandro(TC), Blaineley, Harold, Leshawna, Sadie, Sam)**_

_**Cabin 4: Speeding Snails (Izzy(TC), Anne Maria, Brick, Ezekiel, Jo, Owen)**_

_**Cabin 5: Dancing Dolphins (Sierra(TC), Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Staci)**_

_**Cabin 6: Happy Horses (Scott(TC), Courtney, Dakota, Mike, Noah, Zoey)**_

_**Eliminated: Justin, Katie **_

_**A/N: And so we say goodbye Justin and Katie, for this story it was hard to create a plot line for them without getting predictable, but fear not Justin and Katie fans, for this is far from the last time you will see them. As for the mysterious figure, you will see some of it soon. Very, very soon indeed! Muhahahahahaha!**_


	3. War in Peace

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any other products in this story **_

_**Arc 1 Chapter 2 Part 1: War in Peace **_

_**A/N: I want to say that the reason I always add names to the teams is because SO many times I forget who's on which team, so I do this to help myself and any others with this similar problem! Oh, and BTW, some of the characters will act slightly different (not to the point of OOC), in which all will be revealed. And yes, before you ask, there will be references to products, but just because I changed the names, see if you can catch them all.**_

_**So without further adieu... **_

**(Intro, by Chris McLean) **

"Last time on Ultimate Drama Island… the teams were formed and drama emerged. We were also introduced to the P.I.N.E.A.P.P.L.E. or the Proxi Intel Nava-whachamacaly, whatever, I don't make the names. After the teams were formed by trying to find a cabin, we said bye-bye to Justin and Katie… not much to say about them. With the new team captains for each team, how will they fare out in battle? Who will crack under the pressure? Will any new romances emerge? Good thing we're about to find out right now on...

...Ultimate…

...Drama…

...Island!

_(Theme Song)_

**Mess Hall (Everyone)**

In this season of Total Drama there were six table instead of two. Each table had the team color so each person knew where to go. If anyone went to another table they and their team will have a serious setback in the next challenge.

Unlike most seasons of Total Drama, everything was calm… or not.

**Agile Antelopes (Dawn(TC), Bridgette, Lightning, Eva, Trent, Tyler)**

On the orange table of the Agile Antelopes, everyone was laughing as Eva finished a very funny joke. She took a small bow in appreciation.

"Hahahaha! Oh my gosh! How did you learn to be so funny!" Laughed Bridgette as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Eva blushed slightly, "Well, after I came home during Revenge of the Island, my mom talked me into some anger management, well more like forced, but this time it was more hard core. It had more… challenges that helped me realize who I really am and how I should handle my anger. Granted, it's not perfect, but it's a start."

"You're aura sends is a wonderful shade of emerald. I think you can do this," piped up Dawn, "But, you're not the only one who changed. Isn't that right Trent?"

All eyes were on the cool guy as he, like Eva, blushed upon him receiving attention. "Uhh... well... you see...," he trailed.

"I know, you're not ready to talk about it yet," Dawn responded as she ate what was supposed to be breakfast.

**Confessionals **

**Trent- **Dawn is very observant, isn't she. _*He chuckles nervously.*_

**Tyler- **Dawn forgot about me! I got so much more agility now! _*He stands up only to slip and fall into the toilet.* _Oh, man…

**Eva- **This season I plan on doing what I was supposed to do in the first season, that is being a leader. I'm going to do everything in my power to show my team that I am not just filled with anger.

**Lightning-** Sha-wait a minute, how big is Eva's mom to be able to force Eva to do anything?

_(End of Confessionals) _

**Killer Crocodiles (B(TC), Beth, Cameron, DJ, Heather, Lindsay)**

"Cameron, be a dear and get my food for me," was Heather toneless plea to the bubble boy as her attention was more focused on her nails. By now the line was halfway full with hungry members of different teams, all waiting to retrieve food. It would be a while before he could sit down again if he did that, and he was currently tired from the last challenge. He was about to get up to leave the green wooden table out of fear from the dragon lady, but a stern voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." All eyes turned to see the one and only Beth. She was standing on her seat to boost her height to seem more intimidating with a harsh scowl on her face. Heather now had her full attention on the farm girl with a glare on her face that made Beth's face look like smile in comparison. "What did you just say to him?"

"I warned him not to get your food. You have legs, get them yourself. All you'll do is treat them like dirt and cast them away, I won't let you do that! So take you tacky shoes and bad hair and get it yourself."

Lindsay giggled, DJ's eyes widened, and B was getting ready to prevent something in case anything happen. Cameron stood still, not sure what to do, and waited. The stare off started and it almost never ended if someone had not intervened. "It's OK, I can just get her food, it's no big deal."

With that, Cameron walked away in a panic; then and there it happened. A line was formed. On one side was Beth, who stood for destroying evil incarnated as know as Heather, while Heather was only for greed and winning the money. It was a line no one wanted to cross but they knew they must eventually.

**Confessionals **

**Beth- **I know that was harsh for me to say that, but it would be season one all over again for them if I let that witch get her hands on them. And I don't want _anyone_ to go what I went through. _*She shudders.* _

**Lindsay-** I can't believe Heather just got told! I'm going to side with Beth on this one, but I not sure about JD, Carlton, or Z.

**Heather- **I don't know who the reject thinks she's messing with here, but she is going down. _*She chuckles evilly.* _

**DJ- **I have a really bad feeling that all of this feuding will come back to bite us in the butt eventually.

_(End of Confessionals) _

**Mischievous Monkeys (Alejandro(TC), Blaineley, Harold, Leshawna, Sadie, Sam)**

"No way! I love the Mario Brothers too! Who's your favorite? I personally like Mario?"

Squealed Sadie.

"My favorite is Luigi. He is very undeveloped as a character, and I think Mario takes advantage of him a lot." responded Sam.

"I guess you have a point, but you have to admit Mario is, like, super awesome when he's powered up."

"Yeah, you have a point."

"Uggg! Will you shut up already! I can't even hear myself being beautiful!" shouted Blaineley next to them. She was currently staring into a make-up mirror, trying effortly to erase her age. After looking at her oddly for a moment because of her weird comment they continued to talk mindlessly about more video games related topics.

On the opposite side of the table, Leshawna was giving Alejandro the stink eye while eating her food. Harold was watching the two as he saw the look of depression in the Latino's eyes.

With a sigh, Alejandro decided to speak, "Please, I'm sorry, chica! What should I do to regain your forgiveness?"

With a sigh as well, Leshawna dropped her hardening gase, "Looka here, I'm a reasonable person and all, but you hurt me, and I need time to lick my wounds. I need to see that you changed before anything happens."

Sighing once again with slight contemptment, Alejandro nodded and ate his breakfast.

**Confessionals **

**Alejandro- **_*He sighs*_ What I did was bad, and I hope she, and the others, will forgive me sometime soon.

**Leshawna- **Now don't go thinkin' that I am gullible or anythin', but I want to give him a second chance and see with my own eyes that he has changed.

**Harold- **I am personally rooting that Alejandro has turned a new leaf, even though he did manipulate me during World Tour, but if he is still evil, I can still use my mad skills on him. _*He pulls out a pair of nunchucks from his pants.* _

**Sadie- **Sam is so… so AMAZING EEEEEEEE… as a friend though. I never thought I could find someone who loved video games as much as I did! Katie would never let me talk about video game and would change the subject. _*She realizes what she just said.*_ But… but she is such an amazing BFFFL and I love her so much!

**Sam-** Woah, I never thought I would meet such a hard core gamer except when I look through my mirror. _*He pauses for a moment.*_ I hope Dakota doesn't get jealous.

_(End of Confessional) _

**Speeding Snails (Izzy(TC), Anne Maria, Brick, Ezekiel, Jo, Owen)**

"...And then, the woman, all alone, pulled back the curtain to see…. the hand!"

Fear was plastered on all faces on the team. Someone screamed. They turned around to see that it was DJ who was walking past to throw away his food and only heard the last sentence; that was enough to make him almost wet his pants and quickly run back to his table, dropping his tray during the process. Izzy pulled her head in mechanical laughter after seeing the success in the story of the missing hand.

"I do'on't kno'ow about yo'ou, but I do'on't think, I'll be able to'o sleep pro'operly anymore…" trailed off Ezekiel to Brick.

"I don't think I can even blink private," responded Brick as he demonstrated, or lack there of.

"Oh, Izzy, you have such a wonderful storyteller voice," swooned Owen.

"That mess scared the bejesus out of me," said Anne Maria.

"Please, that was hardly scary, if anything it was funny." Jo then tried to fake laugh. As she was doing this she didn't realize a hand, ever so slowly, was creeping on her shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone in the room, even Chef, saw the sight of the century of Jo, red as an apple, blasting daggers through the jockette's eyes at the resident crazy. The first of many to come…

**Confessional **

**Jo-**_*Her face is still tomato red.*_ When I get my hands on that… that… _*She calms down as her face flushes*_ No, I got something better. _*She smiles slightly.*_ When I'm done with her, she'll wish she was NEVER born. No one messes with me and gets away with it! _*She laughs in a mechanical fashion.*_

**Izzy- **Ohhhh, that was sooooo fun, I want to do that again!

**Ezekiel-** I have a strange feeling that Izzy it go'oing to scare so'omeone to'o death, eh.

**Dancing Dolphins (Sierra(TC), Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Staci)**

The laugh was powerful. It's fist pounded on the table as a tear escaped its eye. "That's rich! As if you could do anything about it!" With that, Duncan went against Sierra wishes and continued to pelt the white substance that was supposed to be breakfast at an apathetic Cody. All he did was stare down at his food, acting as if he didn't notice the assault. The rest just stared mindlessly at the spectacle.

"Fine, I warned you…" With deadly accuracy Sierra shot some of her food in the middle of Duncan's open mouth during laughter. It was a full three minutes before he could recover from his coughing fit and choking. That was only accomplished with the help of Gwen patting his back.

"Whoa," was Geoff's only response. Even Staci was lost for words.

**Confessionals **

**Duncan- **OK. Stalker may have gotten one on me, but trust me when I say it will NOT happen again!

**Gwen- **In retrospect, Duncan deserved that. _*She sighs.*_ I hope I will be able to fix that about him. _*She blinks.* _Whoa, did I just sound like Courtney?

**Courtney- **I have a feeling someone said my name in vain...

**Geoff- **Man, with that accuracy, she could win all the beer bong competitions at my parties!

**Staci- **My great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather Mandela invented aiming, before that people shot with their eyes closed.

**Sierra- **I told him he would regret doing that to my Cody-Wody! _*She stops to think for a moment.*_ I wonder what's bothering him? He didn't even touch any of my special Team Captain food that I gave him. And a poor diet scares him!

**Cody-** Last night… I got a wake up call… now I know the truth...

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Happy Horses (Scott(TC), Courtney, Dakota, Mike, Noah, Zoey)**

"How can you like her!? She betrayed them, tried to kill them, and then she came back and destroyed the show's finale!" Noah was almost shouting, but it was more of one in shock then anger.

"I know, but she did try to redeem herself and she did get what she deserved," responded Zoey.

At this point, Dakota walked in as the second to last person in line only to Mike. "Whatcha guys talkin' about?"

"Teen Titans," responded Courtney, "Zoey and I think that Tera was good at heart, but Noah thinks that she was just one of many of Slade's apprentices with no feelings for the Team."

"She was!" retorted Noah.

Dakota then looked over to see Scott sitting isolated from the group eating is Team Captain special food if scrambled eggs, bacon and cheese double mashed potatoes, and a huge glass of orange juice.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" mused Dakota.

"Probably he knows he'll be the first boot of on our team," responded Mike as he sat down next to his girlfriend after receiving his food.

The group shared a laugh as Scott just growled.

**Confessionals **

**Scott-** They think they can take me down that easily. We'll lets say… I got a plan… _*He chuckles evilly.*_

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Mess Hall (Everyone)**

"Hello campers, how are ya," greeted Chris. The responses were just mumbles and complaints. "That's great, because we are having a team building challenge! Meet me in the forest when you're done eating." Clearly he was the only one happy about that.

**Forest (Everyone)**

Around fifteen minutes after the announcement, the campers started to arrive. When most were in earshot, the host with the most started the next challenge.

"And were down two, thirty five to go as we lost Katie and Justin, but because I'm nice, we'll place a nice game of capture the flag. All you need to do is have three people from your team go out to take another teams flag which is in their fort, while the other three must guard the fort with my special gift. If your flag is taken out of your fort you're out of the game. Last team standing wins. Oh, and by the way for this challenge, everyone is on the same playing field."

"As opposed to… what exactly," inquired Noah.

"You'll see… if you make it that far," replied Chris in an ominous manner. "Any other questions?"

"Wait, is this a reward or elimination challenge," asked Beth.

"Good question Beth! You get a cookie!" He tossed her a chocolate chip cookie magically from his pocket, in which she shared it with Cameron, before he continued. "For this season, unless it's important, you will not know what it is until the challenge is over. Just more inspiration to try your best! The first team to lose their flag may or may not go to the elimination ceremony. You have ten minutes to find your fort and figure out who's who! And….. Go!"

With that, everyone ran to their designated forts.

**Agile Antelopes (Dawn(TC), Bridgette, Lightning, Eva, Trent, Tyler) **

Their cabin, as all the others, was around the size of a medium sized room made of wood painted in orange, their team color. It was sixteen feet across all four sides and had a lone door in the front; the ceiling was missing and in its place was a twenty five foot long pole with spikes on opposite sides meant for climbing, also made of painted wood, with an orange flag on top. Inside the fort was nothing except three orange paintball guns and a pair of orange binoculars. As well as that, on the wall was a note on orange paper in dark orange writing held by an orange push-pin.

"Is it just me, or does it look like Chris had to kill a lot of Oompa Loompas to get this fort this way," gruffed out Eva. The room shared a light chuckle as Tyler tore the note from the wall and read aloud the note.

What are you doing! You're running out of times!

Go! Go! Go! Before I run out of rhymes!

"That was sha-stupid. He wasting our time." snorted Lightning.

"I think that's the point," replied Bridgette.

"Oh."

Dawn waved her hands to signal everyone's attention. "I think we should have Tyler, Lightning, and Trent with to go out as they are faster; Eva, Bridgette, and I should stay here since Eva's strong and Bridgette has a good eye. I could sense when someone's coming, so that should help."

After nods of agreements the team… just stood there, waiting for the sound of the ten minute cycle to reach it's completion in awkward silence.

**Confessionals **

**Bridgette-** At first I thought that my team would end up being horrible with half of us being jocks and all, but it seems this team will end up with very few, if any, problems and we'll get along just fine. _*She gives a slight smile.*_

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Killer Crocodiles (B(TC), Beth, Cameron, DJ, Heather, Lindsay)**

After DJ read the distracting green note under two green leech machine guns B was about to point out the teams, but Heather cut him off. "I think that B, Beth, and Lindsay should go and do the dirty since two of them are just scum anyways, and the mute's good at stealth or whatever."

Beth was going to retort, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. B shook his head as to indicate it wasn't worth it. There they waited for the sound to start the competition in the green fort.

**Confessional **

**Heather-** It's obvious why I chose the farm reject and the brainless boobs, but the reason why I chose the mute is because he too smart for his own good. Once they're gone I can make Bubble boy and the brickhouse do what I want because they don't have the backbone to do anything about it. _*She gives the usual mechanical laughter.*_

**B- **_*He pulls out a piece of paper that reads: I need to try and keep the peace or else we will lose every challenge because of arguing.*_**[1] **

_(End of Confessionals) _

**Mischievous Monkeys (Alejandro(TC), Blaineley, Harold, Leshawna, Sadie, Sam)**

"So Leshawna, who do you want to go out and capture the flag," Alejandro asked softly.

Leshawna would be lying if she said that what he said didn't shock her. "Umm… well… I think that me, Harold, and you should go so I can see how you actually have changed."

He gave a slight smile and yelled loud enough for the others to hear him. "OK, amigos, Harold, Leshawna, and I will go out to receive the flags, is that alright with everyone." After a chord of yeah, fine, and whatever (Sadie, Sam, and Blaineley in that order) two of them resumed their video game inspired conversation on the other side of the room next to three brown bows and a bunch of brown toilet plungers. Blaineley scoffed.

**Confessionals **

**Blaineley- **Why do I have a feeling that this will end badly for me?

_(End of Confessionals) _

**Speeding Snails (Izzy(TC), Anne Maria, Brick, Ezekiel, Jo, Owen)**

"Izzy is going to destroy everyone of the enemy until there are no survivors! She will take no prisoners! She is a god of war! When she is done with them they will beg for mercy, but she will give none! All will cower at the sound of her name!" Izzy screamed as she she magically changed into a camouflage outfit with a matching head bandanna and face paint under her eyes.

Everyone in the white cabin on the hilltop backed up to the other side where there were two white cannons with many balls for them in fear of what she might do next.

"Uh.. I think it wo'ould be better if yo'ou stayed here, eh." said Ezekiel as the other nodded fearfully.

"Ehem, I think I should be the first to volunteer to strike against the enemy, since I am the strongest member of this team," responded Jo.

"I'm gunna go with you to be away from dat crazy," was the voice of Anne Maria.

"It will be my personal duty to defend the fort and all of it's inhabitants," Brick saluted.

"I go'o hunting a lot, I sho'ould leave as well, eh," Ezekiel said.

"Well, I guess I get to stay here with Izzy!" Owen ran to Izzy to give her a hug, but she ducked and rolled just in time and pushed him down. "Don't you remember E-scope is done with Owen."

Owen sighed, "Yeah."

**Dancing Dolphins (Sierra(TC), Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Staci)**

"... and it's all your fault!" screamed Sierra.

"It's not my fault! I didn't do anything!" Gwen yelled back at her.

"Both of you please be quiet, I can't can barely think!" joined Duncan. After a quick glare from his girlfriend he quickly took back what he said, "Of course, your voice is so beautiful that I don't even need to think. Hehe."

"Nice save," mumble Gwen.

"Don't change the subject! What did you do to Cody last night!"

"My great great great great great great grandpa Simmons invented ponies!" Staci joined in for no apparent reason.

The shouting went on for what seemed like hours with no progress being made. Geoff, standing next to two blue bazooka that's contents were filled with meat, finally lost it.

GGGGUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYSSSSSS!" When he saw that he had everyone's attention he continued. "Thanks, anyways, to break up conflict, me, Duncan, and Gwen will leave as the rest will stay here, good?

Everyone nodded and awkwardly, yet quietly, waited for the game to start.

**Confessionals**

**Geoff-** Something tells me this will be a lllloooooooonnnnnnggg season.

**Sierra- **I don't know what happened, but last night something happened to Cody, and I AM going to get to the bottom of this.

**Gwen- **I didn't do anything! I swear! She is just being crazy.

**Duncan- **I was trying to think about… something, but all of this yelling was getting on my nerves and made me lose my train of thought!

_(End of Confessionals) _

**Happy Horses (Scott(TC), Courtney, Dakota, Mike, Noah, Zoey)**

It was a giant stare off in the yellow room. Zoey and Mike were staring at Scott as Scott was staring back in a dark manner. Soon he gave a low and ominous chuckle.

"OK, this is getting ridiculous, Zoey, Mike, and Noah will go, and Dakota and I will deal with Scott and stay deal!?" Courtney, as everyone knew, had low tolerance for procrastinating, as it was seen here. She was currently standing under one of three yellow manquin led with spikes on the thigh. Before anyone could say another word Chris was heard in the intercom.

"OK, I hope you're ready because the challenge will start in…

...Ten…

...Nine…

...Eight…

...Seven…

...Six…

...Five…

...Four…

...Did I forget to mention that the weapons are for defending the fort only? Oops… Haha!

...Two…

...One…

...Wait for it…

...And GO!

After he blew his air horn, half of each team was off to win the challenge.

_**Teams**_

_**Agile Antelopes (Dawn(TC), Bridgette, Lightning, Eva, Trent, Tyler)**_

_**Attackers: Lightning, Tyler, Trent**_

_**Defenders: Bridgette, Dawn, Eva**_

_**Color: Orange**_

_**Weapon: Paintballs (3) **_

_**Killer Crocodiles (B(TC), Beth, Cameron, DJ, Heather, Lindsay)**_

_**Attackers: B, Beth, Lindsay **_

_**Defenders: Cameron, DJ, Heather**_

_**Color: Green**_

_**Weapon: Leech Machine Gun (2)**_

_**Mischievous Monkeys (Alejandro(TC), Blaineley, Harold, Leshawna, Sadie, Sam)**_

_**Attackers: Alejandro, Harold, Leshawna **_

_**Defenders: Blaineley, Sadie, Sam**_

_**Color: Brown **_

_**Weapon: Plunger Bow and Arrows (3) **_

_**Speeding Snails (Izzy(TC), Anne Maria, Brick, Ezekiel, Jo, Owen)**_

_**Attackers: Anne Maria, Ezekiel, Jo**_

_**Defenders: Brick, Izzy, Owen**_

_**Color: White**_

_**Weapon: Cannon (2)**_

_**Dancing Dolphins (Sierra(TC), Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Staci)**_

_**Attackers: Duncan, Geoff, Gwen**_

_**Defenders: Cody, Sierra, Staci**_

_**Color: Blue**_

_**Weapon: Meatball Bazooka (2)**_

_**Happy Horses (Scott(TC), Courtney, Dakota, Mike, Noah, Zoey)**_

_**Attackers: Mike, Noah, Zoey**_

_**Defenders: Courtney, Dakota, Scott**_

_**Color: Yellow **_

_**Weapon: Mannequin Leg (3) **_

_**A/N: I hoped you enjoy!**_

_**[1]: Since B doesn't speak and I don't remember any important confessionals, this is how he will communicate. **_


	4. Peace in War

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any other products I mention in this story.**_

_**Arc 1 Chapter 2 part 2: Peace in War **_

_**A/N: This is going to be a long Author's note, but hang in there with me. **_

_**Well, either no one tried my puzzle or no understood it. Personally, I'm apathetic to the situation, but it is a learning opportunity! I changed the answers back to its original franchise, so here are the answers in order of what I mentioned: **_

_**Brario Mothers- Mario Brothers**_

_**Lario- Mario**_

_**Muigi- Luigi**_

_**Team Titananimals- Teen Titans**_

_**Teraleena- Tera**_

_**Lade- Slade **_

_**Willy Wonka**_

_**Poopa Troopas- Oompa Loompa **_

_**Now, with that out of the way, I have some exciting news! I got my first flame! Yup, I now have someone who hates my story so much that they ranted on and on about how stupid it was because he disagreed with me on something in my own story! He wasn't man enough to even show his face in the reviews and tried to PM me and make me feel bad! The only thing he did was inspire me in a way I nevered imagined. You see… Well, just wait until the Endnotes.**_

_**Oh that reminds me, whenever I end a sentence like that, it means I will address it at the Endnotes! The Endnotes in the absolute last chapter that I will talk about planning, answer question, and some random facts and bonuses!**_

_**With that, I also updated the first, second, and third chapters a bit. I felt that my writing styles could improve. **_

_**Speaking of work, as I had said in pine story already, after a lot of hard work and dedication, I got into a very nice school for smart people! For safety reasons, I can't tell you what it is. That said, I need to get as much done with this story as possible before Summer ends, because I will have TRIPLE the work and little time to work on my stories. **_

_**I think I addressed everything I needed to! **_

_**So without further adieu… **_

**Forest (Everyone)**

**Mischievous Monkeys' Attackers (Alejandro, Harold, Leshawna) **

After a while since Chris started the challenge, the Attackers from each group had drifted far enough from their teams to be certified as lost. This was no exception with the Monkeys

As the group was walking quietly down the road, something was eating at the bottom of Leshawna's stomach. "Alejandro?" When she saw that she got his attention she continued. "Why, all of a sudden, are you trying to change?"

There was a brief moment of silence and a deep breath before he decided to start, "Well, do you remember the World Tour finale?" The sista with 'tude nodded. "Well after the… incident, I needed special care. The best I got was to be put in a robot suit which was the only thing that could keep me alive while staying mobile. I was soon sent home to be with my family... and things were different. My father was more distant, my teachers were more strict, even my so called friends treated me bad or just ignored me. Soon it came to me, why did my life change almost one hundred and eighty degrees. Then one night in my robot suit (You see, I slept in that for the the five months I was in it before I could be in a full body cast.) it hit me. They only loved me for my charm. I mean I knew that, but once everything was gone so were the people who said they loved me. They really didn't care what happened to me. Since then, I have done everything in my power to mend relationships, because I don't want to repeat that again.

It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Wow… just wow, I'm… so… sorry." Leshawna was honestly at a lost for words. So was everyone as the only sound was that of nature.

**Confessionals**

**Leshawna- **Wow, I had no idea… _*She suddenly looks angry.*_ But I swear, if brotha boy trys to pull a fast one over me, then I will introduce to him a whole new world of pain.

**Harold- **Wow, I think I have a new level of respect for Alejandro. He actually trying to be the bigger man and is admitting that he was wrong.

**Alejandro- **I just want to say that I am not faking. I am going to do my best to make amends with everyone I can. If I can't, I do my best just to move on and hope they do too.

_(End of Confessional)_

**Speeding Snails Defenders' (Brick, Izzy, Owen)**

The room with Izzy, for once, was silent. On opposite sides of the door of the fort were Owen and Izzy. Near the top of the pole stood Brick. He turned his head back and forward ever so slowly. Soon he took a double take. There, hiding behind a bush down the hill, near the fort, was Lightning, Trent, and Tyler.

"All hands on deck!" Brick shouted down to his fellow teammates.

The attackers moved swiftly from behind the bush. Lightning and Tyler ran towards the front door to distract the defendants while Trent tried to go around the back and steal the flag. At this point Brick saw this and, fearlessly, jumped off the pole to the ground of the fort. By the time he recovered from the fall Trent has already climbed over the wall and was starting to climb the pole to the top. Brick jumped up and caught his ankle.

"Sorry soldier, but I can't have you win this challenge," he told Trent as he wrestled him to the ground. After a while, they were rolling on the ground.

On the outside, to say it was painful to watch was an understatement. Even though Owen was causally using the cannon like a first time (or second time **[1]**) user, Izzy was shooting with speeds that shouldn't be possible. Though Lightning was getting by with very few casualties, Tyley was getting smacked by the cannonballs like he stole something.

Lightning ducked as a ball flew over his head and did perfect flips over to Tyler. He dodged another ball by sidestepping and had Tyler being hit. "Sha-what's wrong dude, this is sha-easy to dodge." He demonstrated this as a volley came towards him as he escaped their wrath. As Tyler tried to do the same, he… was hit by every single sphere of steel. "What's wrong with you," mumbled Lightning as he rolled his eyes. This proved to be a fatal move as he was hit in the back of the head. Blindly, he stumbled and slammed into the talentless sporto. With the help of his clumsiness, Tyler managed to fall down the hill. Lightning soon recuperated and faced the two with deadly weapons with his fist bawled and a glared on his face. Then, it happened.

Back in the inside of the fort, Trent was still rolling around the ground with Brick. Because both were level headed there were no punches made, but there still were fighting for the fate of the flag. Then it happened. They looked up to a loud wail. Following that was a flash of red which stole the white flag from the wooden pole.

At the top of the pole a red, flashing light emerged suddenly. A siren soon followed. "T-minus thirty seconds… twenty nine… twenty eight…" went an electric female voice. Every second it counted the pole slid down a little bit. The boys soon had a good idea about what was going to happen, so they put their differences aside and ran like their lives depended on it… because it did. All of the people on the outside reached the same conclusion and followed suit.

"...five… four… three… two… one… goodbye." When the pole reached the ground all was silent for only a second to give way to an explosion. Luckily, no one was hurt.

The loudspeaker crackle to life followed by laughter. "Ha ha hahahaahahaha! I knew I forgot something! Once you lose your fort will explode, With that said, Speeding Snails, you better hope this is a reward challenge. Your attackers can still attack, but the rest of ya need to come on down to the Mess Hall, ASAP!"

**Confessionals **

**Tyler- **_*He has branches in his hair and the flag stuck to his arm; he looks disorientated.*_ Wh-what happened, All I remember is falling down the hill, having my shirt caught by a tree, and it flinging me past the fort.

**Jo- **Of course it is my team that fails first._*She sighs.*_ It doesn't matter, if it is elimination, we can just get rid of the crazy and my problems are over.

**Izzy- **Wow, that was so much fun! I want to do that again sometime! _*She bounces up and down on her seat.*_

**Brick- **I have to hand it to Trent. He is a great fighter.

**Trent- **Talk about a surprise ending. I just thought that we would fight forever.

_(End of Confessional) _

**Killer Crocodiles Defenders' (Cameron, DJ, Heather)**

"Really, it's only logical." Heather was currently filing her nails just like she was in the Mess Hall while leaning against the back of the wall. Unlike the Snails, they (Heather) had decided to have their weapons in the inside to surprise the enemy in case they try to attack. The boys looked towards the dragon lady and were each trapped in their own thoughts.

"So… just to be clear," Cameron was recapping, "You want us to be in an alliance with you, vote your way, and have us do your bidding while you do absolutely nothing, right."

Heather rolled her eyes, "Why yes I do, thanks for pointing that out Captain Obvious. I didn't realise that."

DJ spoke up, "What makes you sure that we're going to do it anyways?"

Heather smirked at this question as if she was expecting this. "Yes… yes I do actually. Does the word scarecrow sound familiar to you?"

The brickhouse tensed up at this.

"Or you, Bubble Boy. How about milkshake?"

Camron followed DJ's suite.

"That's what I thought."

**Confessionals **

**Heather- **Did you really think I would come back to the game and not do my research? The only thing is we don't have the majority. That is why I need to steer the target from me.

**Cameron-**_*He is rocking in a fetal position mumbling stuff. He then turns to the camera.*_ How did she know?

**DJ-** That was years ago! Who told her?

_(End of Confessionals)_

The two boys were wide-eyed.

"You two looked shocked. You know what, I will give you two tonight to make your decision. Join me, and keep your secret or try to fight, and the whole world will know."

With uneasy glances at each other, the boys took position back at guarding the door.

**Speedy Snails Attackers' (Anne Maria, Ezekiel, Jo)**

Jo, for lack of better words, was angry. Her team was the first (and only) team to lose so far, and to put the cherry on top was the fact that Jersey Shore reject and the prairie boy were in an ocean of arguments. For a few minutes it would be a quiet low tide, but then the littlest thing like a cough could set them off and make the water rise. Currently they were in a high tide.

"How many times do I have to tell you to SHUT UP!" screamed Anne Maria.

"Fo'or tha last time! All I did was sneeze, eh!" Ezekiel, for the longest, was trying to take the high road, but Ane Maria took him down to her level kicking and screaming.

"And? So what! You need to sneeze quieter!"

"BOTH OF YOU! SHUT! UP! NOW!" Jo's face was so red it needed a new name for a color. She seemed to calm down a bit but she was still on edge. The group stopped in their tracks. "Now I don't care what caused this, and frankly I don't care but I need you to either make up now or save it at the elimination ceremony."

With a sigh, Anne Maria seemed to calm down and looked Ezekiel in the eye. "Do you remember what happened that day? Whatcha did to me?"

With a slight nod, Ezekiel knew what was going to happen.

"Whenever I came home, to ma school, they laughed at me. They would fill my locker with plastic gems, and whenever they fell down on my feet, they would laugh at me again. No one would talk to me. I was the butt of jokes. I was alone. DO YA KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE!?"

After a flash of tanned light, Ezekiel held his bright red left cheek. Anne Maria left crying after her crime, while the home school teen sunk down on his knees. "I- I do'o know, eh…" A single tear escaped his eye.

Jo was speechless, but she did let a sigh escape.

**Confessionals**

**Jo- **What ever could I have ever possibly done to make my team turn into an episode of Dr. Phil?

**Ezekiel- **Wow… I… I… I hope we can find her soon, eh.

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Happy Horses Defenders' (Courtney, Dakota, Scott) **

Currently, Scott and Dakota were guarding the front door with a mannequin leg with spikes in the thigh for each person. For some reason, Courtney had decided to take the back for her responsibility. Scott knew that he was in huge trouble if they lost so he knew he to do something and do something fast.

"How about this. If you join up with me…"

"Wow, and I thought Chris was predictable. Please, as if I would _ever_ team up with you. We both know you're going to lose early, so save it."

A scowl was formed on the farmer's face. "Mark. My. Words. You will regret that."

Before another word could be said a scream was heard on the other side of the fort.

"Courtney!" Both of them ran as fast as they around the fort to see…

…

…

…

…

…

A duel between Courtney and Gwen.

"And take that!" Screamed the CIT to the goth. It seemed that lawer-to-be was more on the offencive as she was attacking with all of her might and with wild swing as the prom destroyer was doing her best to not being seriously injured with her only weapon being a long stick that she conveniently found on the ground.

**Confessionals **

**Courtney- **How dare she! Not only did she attack my fort but she kissed Duncan in my _face_! Oohh! That makes me so mad!

**Gwen- **It's one thing to defend the fort, but I think Courtney is taking this too far! All I did was give Duncan a peck on the cheek for finding a fort!

_(End of Confessionals)_

On the sideline was none other than the urban cowboy who could only stare wide eyed. Duncan, who was the reason the fight started, just snuck to the door to go to the flag.

"Oh, no you don't!" Scott shouted. With his arms raised he swung his makeshift mace at the delinquent. The punk ducked just in time to avoid a huge hole in his head. He stood up only to smirk at Scott.

"So that's the game you want to play, eh?" With that he threw a punch and hit the mischif maker in the face.

"Owch! That hurt! Pay back time!" After rubbing his nose for a final time, Scott tackled Duncan to the ground. Soon, both of them were throwing punches at each other while rolling on the ground. The weapon was long forgotten on the ground,

Dakota looked up from this spectacle to the only opponent that was not preoccupied. The pink pamper princess and the urban cowboys locked eyes for a few seconds. Both of the daring to make a move. Luckily, neither one of them had to.

"Freeze, Jive Turkeys!" a voice boomed throughout the forest. Both of them turned their heads to see Leshawna smack Harold on the back of the head. All three of them held branches from trees they found in the forest. "Sorry, I've always wanted to say that," mumbled Harold.

"Anyways," said Alejandro with a slight smirk, "I believe that flag belongs with us."

"Wanna bet?" Dakota challenged the attackers.

"I do. Leshawna?" The Spaniard turned to the chocolate goddess.

Without another word, the soul sister ran towards Dakota at a surprising speed for someone her size. Unlike the battle on the Speedy Snails' territory, the super star held up quite well against the powerful strides. Unknown to the group, Dakota's skin started to turn a bright orange and her hair green. Her transformation started to turn to a drastic effect, but a voice screaming her name in the distance nipped it in the bud.

She turned her head none other than her teammates that she desperately needed. The releaf caused her body to return back to normal. The popular pink princess saw they had the same weapons as the enemy.

A smirk appeared on Mike's face. "Say hello to my little friend." With that he took off his shirt and took a deep breath. His hair became slick as he seemed to develop a tuff Italian accent. "Now we cooken'."

**Confessionals **

**Zoey- **I'm sure glad I thought of taking branches from a tree… don't worry it was already dead, so we didn't hurt it.

**Mike-**_*He has on his shirt.* _After I took control of my personalities last season, me and my personalities have come to an agreement on how to use my body.

**Dakota- **Boy, I'm glad I got help when I did or else it would just be horrible! I really don't want to hurt anyone!

_(End of Confessionals) _

**Forest (Anne Maria) **

After running for what seems like an eternity, Anne Maria stopped her running to rest on a tree. She had ran out of tears long ago and was just dry sobbing by now. Even though she had mascara running down her face, her hair was still perfect She was just so engrossed in her own thoughts and feelings that she didn't notice a figure creeping towards her and stopped directly in front of her while still staying in the shadows.

"Hello, Anne Maria," droned an almost apathetic yet dark dark voice. The bombshell ricocheted off from the tree and did an almost intimidating martial arts pose. "I'm warnin' ya, Imma black belt in hair-quan-do!"

The figure gave a light chuckle in amusement. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to make a… proposition, if you will."

The shadow took the sign of the Snookie's wanna be's body relaxing as a good sign. "I know the pain you went through at school, about what the freak did to you. Let's just say... I have the best Idea for revenge, as for now I need you to hold on to this; I must warn you though, no matter what, DO NOT play it or show it to anyone without my say so or else the whole plan will fail. Hurry up and take it befor they see. Oh, and before I forget, this favor will cost you at my say so; remember that."

After those words, a wooden clarinet like object was dropped to the ground. Anne Maria looked at the instrument. Fine, I'll do it, but I don't even know your…" She trailed off at the realization that she was alone, "name." Crunching sounds of incoming people were heard in the distance.

She quickly stuffed the key to her success in her bra and turned around to see the two she left behind. Their faces could not be any more different; While Ezekiel's showed one of worried, Jo had another mask of red that Anne Maria had gotten used to with the one day of actually having her as a teammate this season. "Listen to me and listen to me good. I don't care if your boyfriend broke up with you or your butt is on fire. You will never, NEVER, leave us having to go on a wild goose chase looking for you when we could try to find a cabin! You better be glad Homeschool has a good sense of direction and wanted to find you or you would have been left behind!"

Ezekiel spotted something not even twenty meters away and swallowed hard. "Uh… guys, I do'on't think we need to find a cabin fo'or much longer, eh."

The two girls that were currently having a stare off looked in the prairie boy's direction and made a similar sound effect. Standing right in front of them was none other than… an armed Eva and Bridgette next to a small, orange building. "Sorry, guys," apologised the surfer as they aimed their guns. In the distance the sounds of screams and paint bullets were heard.

**Confessionals**

**Jo- **_*She is covered in bruises and orange paint.*_ Forget the crazy! I'll deal with her later, as for now, the Jersey reject is going down! If she can't get her emotions in check, the she shouldn't be here! Uggg *SHe punches ahole in the wall.*

**Ezekiel- **_*He too, is covered in paint and bruises. After takeing a look at Jo's hole he started.*_ It was impressive to'o see Anne Maria block all of tho'ose shots with her hair, eh.

**Anne Maria- **_*Her body is fine, but her hair is a mess. She is crying again.*_ My HAIR! This is all Jo's fault! If she could have just been quiet... then we could have scored a point or som'in.

**Bridgette- **_*She is in a thinking position.*_ Was it wrong of me to kinda enjoy that?

_(End of Confessionals) _

**Mischievous Monkeys' Defenders (Blaineley, Sadie, Sam)**

The team of three decided that things will be best if they would huddle in a group and take the enemies in a massive storm. To pass the time the group decided to chat for a while; the duo even talked Blaineley into a normal conversation. It was a choice they soon regretted as the has-been decided to ramble about her life.

"...And then, on that day, the gods decided it was love at first sight."

"Uh-huh," droned the gamers in union. They had long ago stopped listening to the lady in red and were inputting replies whenever there was a pause. At the moment, Sam was leaning against the wall, playing with a plunger while Sadie was just sitting, waiting for something to happen. They had tried desperately to change the topic, but since both of them were nice by nature, they could not stop the talking machine.

"But then of course, we got a divorce after that. I was naturally heart broken, but then I met my fifth husband in the Winter of 1983 by the name of…"

Sam interrupted, "Wait, fifth husband? How many did you have?"

Sadie joined in, "1983? How old are you?"

Blaineley rolled her eyes at the interrogating questions. "Both of those are irrelevant, you asked me to speak and I did. You can't have your cake and eat it too, ya know."

Sam looked as if he was going to say something funny, but was cut off by a siren and flashing lights. They looked up to see Jo, covered in orange paint, sliding down a shrinking pole. The defeated team took two plus two together and saw that they needed to run. When they got to a safe distance, the fort exploded with their chances of winning the challenge.

"See ya later suckers!" Jo screamed as she ran past the defenders to win more battles.

**Confessionals**

**Jo- **Talk about an easy victory! That old woman talked so much that we took the flag without trouble!

**Blaineley-** I can't believe how easily we lost! *She rolls her eyes.* Next time we lose I think we should take down the fat girl… well the white one anyways.

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Happy Horses' Fort (All Happy Horses, Attackers of Dancing Dolphins, Mischievous Monkeys) **

For lack of better words, the battle was fierce. As both sides had six members, they were even matches; one side tried to defend their forts, while the other wanted to take the flag, or in some cases tried to get away.

"UUUURRRRRRUUUUUUGGGGGG!" went the fierce battle cry of the CIT. Even though it was the first battle started, it was still the strongest as Courtney's anger gave her extra adrenalin. On the other side, Gwen's arms were weakening as she was wondering what she ever did to deserve this madness. The rest of the battles were no where as near as intense. They clashed some more in an intense gladiator like battle until… without any warnings… a crack boomed. The sound belonged to Courtney's plastic leg to be exact. Seeing an opening, Gwen quickly apologised in advance and pushed the princess backwards. When she landed, or slipped on a puddle of mud that seemed not to be there moments before, she hit her head heard enough to knock her out.. She looked up witness the goth running towards her teams demise, running through epic battles of history though there was no rapping, but that is a story for another time **[2]**.

Gwen had to stop and duck to avoid being hit by a flying blur of brown and red. When the blur halted, creating a crater in the ground, it disappeared, and in its place was Noah. After turning her head back towards the fort, she watched as Leshawna dusted off her hands as if getting rid of invisible dirt. With a quick glance, the homegirl nodded as the both of them ran inside the building. Quickly, gwen was able to climb up the pole and take victory against the Horses while Leshawna held backup.

**Confessionals**

**Courtney- **First she mocks me and now she knocks me out! Oh, it is sooooo on.

**Gwen- **Why do I have a feeling something drastic is going to happen to me?

_(End of Confessionals) _

Next to the raging battle of races and the fort door was one of manliness. Anything went as far as Duncan and Scott were concerned. Attacks below the belt, head butts and yo mama jokes were allowed and used. Currently, the latter was being used.

"Oh yeah! Well… yo mama mouth is so big that she speaks in surround sound." The farmer for the evulz taunted at Scott with a quick blow to the stomach. Duncan quickly recovered and had a verbal attack of his own.

"That's all you got. Yo mama is so greasy that she sweats butter and syrup and has a full time job at Denny's wiping pancakes across her forehead." Scott could only laugh in pain as he was kicked in the shin.

" Yo mama's teeth are so yellow that traffic slows down when she smiles!"

"Yo mama is so fat that she took geometry in high school just cause she heard there was gonna be some pi!"

"Yo mama is so stupid that she thinks fruit punch is a gay boxer."

The trade of physical and verbal abuse continued until they heard a loud buzzing sound and saw red, flashing lights. The same electronic voice that was not unlike the ones from the other two losers, common sense, though dead, was not forgotten [3] as a few people go the memo that the building was going to blow. Even Courtney regained consciousness to still have the will to leave and survive.

Like the last time a team lost, Chris' voice appeared over the intercom. "And that wraps up the halfway mark of this challenge! Remember when I said that the order of losing will be important? I just wanted to remind you to remember what order you were eliminated. So now Horses' defender, Chef will be there shortly to drop you off at the Mess Hall. That is all."

**Confessionals **

**Geoff-** Is it just me, or is Chris getting more and more delusional? He never said anything about remembering order. Maybe it's just part of whenever you get old. How old is Chris anyways? 45… 60?

**Chris- **Just to let you know I am not a day over 27.

**Mike- **I have to hand it to Geoff. He is a good wrestler; he even took on Vito! I mean Vito would be throwing punches… but after the peace agreement… some rules were set.

**Scott- **I really have to give a hand to Duncan back there. Not everyone could handle a Yo Mama battle like he could while being in a fight. Maybe we could be in an alliance in the near future? *He grows an evil smirk.*

**Noah-** *He is still dirty but has a smirk on his face and a yellow flag in his hands.* I may be down, but I am not out. With everyone distracted, no one was watching me. Taking that flag is like taking candy from a baby.

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Dancing Dolphin Attackers (Duncan, Geoff, Gwen) **

"Wow, good job babe. You took down Courtney like a boss!" Duncan was currently walking down a path with his team and an arm around Gwen's neck in a relaxed manner.

"You did a not half bad job yourself," responded Gwen.

"Only not half bad?"

"Maybe a little bit better."

After that, the couple shared a long, but innocent kiss.

"Gwen!?"

The goth opened her eyes to see the lover of her life just a year ago standing alone in between a couple of trees.

"Trent!" She yelled in surprise at his sudden an idiot could not see what the mood was in this part of the forest, but Geoff decided to become Captain Obvious anyways to sum it up in one word. Well, two. "Awkward, dudes."

All the cool guy could do was look at the goth and her posse, while the others were doing the same. Everyone was loss for words.

_**Teams**_

_**Agile Antelopes (Dawn(TC), Bridgette, Lightning, Eva, Trent, Tyler)**_

_**Attackers: Lightning, Tyler, Trent**_

_**Defenders: Bridgette, Dawn, Eva**_

_**Color: Orange**_

_**Weapon: Paintballs (3) **_

_**Killer Crocodiles (B(TC), Beth, Cameron, DJ, Heather, Lindsay)**_

_**Attackers: B, Beth, Lindsay **_

_**Defenders: Cameron, DJ, Heather**_

_**Color: Green**_

_**Weapon: Leech Machine Gun (2)**_

_**Mischievous Monkeys (Alejandro(TC), Blaineley, Harold, Leshawna, Sadie, Sam)**_

_**Attackers: Alejandro, Harold, Leshawna **_

_**Defenders: Blaineley, Sadie, Sam**_

_**Color: Brown **_

_**Weapon: Plunger Bow and Arrows (3) **_

_**Speeding Snails (Izzy(TC), Anne Maria, Brick, Ezekiel, Jo, Owen)**_

_**Attackers: Anne Maria, Ezekiel, Jo**_

_**Defenders: Brick, Izzy, Owen**_

_**Color: White**_

_**Weapon: Cannon (2)**_

_**Dancing Dolphins (Sierra(TC), Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Staci)**_

_**Attackers: Duncan, Geoff, Gwen**_

_**Defenders: Cody, Sierra, Staci**_

_**Color: Blue**_

_**Weapon: Meatball Bazooka (2)**_

_**Happy Horses (Scott(TC), Courtney, Dakota, Mike, Noah, Zoey)**_

_**Attackers: Mike, Noah, Zoey**_

_**Defenders: Courtney, Dakota, Scott**_

_**Color: Yellow **_

_**Weapon: Mannequin Leg (3) **_

_**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This challenge is suppose to set up around ⅙-⅛ of the total drama in this- Wait… I just said Total Drama without meaning to- arc. If you have any questions or comments, don't forget to review and PM! Oh with the warning I'm starting a new addition to each part (as parts are a FF chapter, a chapter is a challenge, etc.) at the bottom. Just an FYI, but the name is inspired because of the final fight scene where the two teams banned together to beat the Horses.**_

_**[1]: This is a reference to the TDWT episode **__**Anything Yukon Do I Can Do Better**_ _**with the cannon battle, though he shot very little if any, cannonballs. **_

_**[2]: This is both a reference AND a shoutout. The reference is for a challenge in the future as the end of the sentence is a shoutout to the Legend of Total Drama Island by Gidioncrawle, which is an AWESOME story by the way. **_

_**[3]: This is a reference to my bio page for the obituary of the late Mr. Common Sense. Though not my idea, it sends a very powerful message about thinking. **_

_**Next Time: The challenge comes to and end with the final three teams left, more drama will emerge, and the first Bonfire Ceremony will take place! **_


	5. Beginning of the End

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama **_

_**Arc 1 Chapter 2 Part 3: The Beginning of the End**_

_**A/N: After four chapters we finally get to some of the good drama and the first Bonfire Ceremony! I would also like to say thanks to all who read, because now I have over 1,000 views! Yippy! Thanks to all of those who reviewed, you guys mean a LOT. I also want to thank each and every person who read, followed, or favorited, and trust me, you're kind words and/ or constructive criticisms have and will help me improve as a writer as I'm still trying to fix some errors (such as bolding in wrong places, mixing meters with feet, etc.).**_

_**Speaking of being a writer, my bio has seemed to have a glitch to have the words run off the page. If anyone knows how to fix it please PM me to help, because I had to take down all of my stuff.**_

_**Finally, as I know these can get somewhat long winded, I just want to say that not all of the teams will be shown at the end of each challenge, but don't worry each team will have a very important role with the overall plot of this arc. **_

_**So without further adieu…**_

**Forest **

**Dancing Dolphins' Attackers (Duncan, Geoff, Gwen) **

"Gwen!?"

The goth opened her eyes to see the lover of her life just a year ago standing alone in between a clump of trees.

"Trent!" She yelled in surprise at his sudden appearance. Only an idiot could not see what the mood was in this part of the forest, but Geoff decided to become Captain Obvious anyways to sum it up in one word. Well, two. "Awkward, dudes."

All the cool guy could do was look at the goth and her posse, while the others were doing the same. Everyone was loss for words.

"Umm… Trent. Long time, no see, how long has it been, again...?"

"One year, two months, six days, and five hours. It was at the secrete location Chris hid us while Revenge of the Island was filming;you were at the dock leaving to go home. You were second to leave, after Heather, and looked as if something was on your mind, something… important." The cool guy spoke without missing a beat, almost without blinking. He was frozen is a sea of despair.

"Y'know… I think I saw that… thing, yeah, yeah, that thing in the place. I'll just leave you guys to your thang." With that the party guy left the treo.

"Trent! Trent! Where did ya sha-go! We still need to find- oh."

Both Lightning and Tyler walked into the awkward silence. Trying not to be noticed they slipped back into the darkness upon seeing the tension in the group.

The goth blushed slightly. Trent noticed this and gave a small sigh which, in turn, caused Duncan to growl. "Look here bud, just because I'm feeling nice today, I'm gonna count to three. If you're still there by the time-." He had to say no more as the group just became one person short. In his place came more awkward silence. "We should go get Geoff," mumbled Gwen with her arms crossed.

**Confessionals **

**Gwen- **_*She is bent down on the seat with her head in between her hands.*_ What have I ever done to have all this awkwardness happening to me!

**Trent- **I'm starting to have an Idea of what happened to Gwen that day… I've been trying to put it together for a while now… but I need to investigate further!

**Duncan-** Who does he think he is talking to my girl like that!

**Geoff- **Talk about…

**Tyler-** ...an awkward…

**Lightning- **...sha-moment!

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Killer Crocodiles' Defenders (Cameron, DJ, Heather) **

The silence was nothing more than the anxiety of an attack; after Chris' announcement, the team had waited with the two boys (though reluctantly) at the machine guns at full ammo. A bush on the right in the distance rattled. Quickly, DJ shot rapid automatic projectiles at the source of sound in fear. Seeing as it was just a bunny that fell over unconscious with leeches sucking away it's life source, DJ ran to the helpless animal. That proved to be a fatal mistake because when he got there a voice called out from the bush ("Sha-boo") to give a surprise attack to the brick house with heart. Acting out of reflexes alone, DJ jumped back, away from the view of his team, just in time to avoided being hit by a surprisingly pointy branch.

Lightning slowly started to tower over DJ with a malicious grin in his face. The only thing that was visible to the other Crocs through the bush was the back of Lightning's head. His gaze was solely on DJ, who was too scared to move. As if in a horror movie, he slowly raised his branch to where the sharp side was pointed straight down aimed at DJ's face with the branch held like a spear around the right of the white-haired guy's chest; he kept it there as if toying with the victim's mind without being seen by anyone else. His grin faded as he heard the two words of his doom from the dragon lady. "Cameron! Now!" As if everything switched to slow motion, the shots rang out out in a habitual and rhythmic fashion. Though a few missed the desired target, most hit his face, making Lightning fall down to the ground twitching from the loss of blood. The bunny and the jock both forgotten, DJ ran with all of his might to the safety of the fort on all fours.

**Confessionals**

**Cameron-** Oh, goodness! I hope I didn't hurt Lightning to bad!

**DJ-** _*He is in a fetal rocking position.*_ H-h-he almost killed me! I have to warn the others.

**Lighting- **_*He has several bandages shaped like an 'x' on his face and is clearly disoriented.* _When I… get my… hands on that no good… turkey legsssssssssss… *_With that, he passes out on the ground.*_

_(End of Confessionals) _

With Lightning down after his attempt of murder, the other two members of the Antelopes (Lightning convinced them to spit up) went for the attack after hiding behind a different bush, but as they passed a rock, the fire began again. Quickly, Trent was taken down by shots in his chest and legs and passed out shortly, with Tyler being the only one left by hiding behind the rock they passed. He was simply dumb struck at how fast his team was mowed down. After looking at the unconscious bodies, anger possessed him. Though he wasn't the brightest bulb in the shack, he still knew that it would be a bad idea to run in the line of fire, but he lacked the knowledge of what to do next. The idea flashed to him suddenly as he grabbed a smaller rock and threw at the machines of (possible) death with all of his might…

**Dancing Dolphins' Defenders (Cody, Sierra, Staci)**

Cody, though depressed this morning, was doing considerably better at the moment with a grim, if not neutral, expression as they were being attacked by B, Lindsay, and Beth. As he didn't want to be a failure anymore than he already felt, he did his personal best not to look bad even though he knew that they would not be eliminated this challenge.

Seeing this improvement made, Sierra drop the subject for now, so she continued to focus on the game as well as she wielded a meat bazooka along with Cody (It was voted two to one to keep Staci on the bench despite her claim that she knows how to fire through the training of her great, great, great, great, great, great, great cousin Jim Bob shown her after his training in the army.) even though he was slightly struggling with the weapon. She was not stupid, though, and even if she was fangirlish… a lot, she wanted to give him just a _little _space of around five meters so he could turn back into the cheerful guy she knows and loves. Currently, the onslaught continued to move on towards the blue flag through hiding behind various natural structures to avoid the food of doom.

After running around and trying to find an opening to win this round, the Attackers found themselves trapped behind a large rock. Their opponents were currently shooting wildly with almost unlimited ammo to ward off the competition (this mostly came from Sierra) **[1]**.

Beth was starting to become frustrated as of the fact that the attack would never end. Looking around to find an idea of how to escape inspiration struck as she saw a flock of white and blue birds flying down in front of her pecking at the meat that had been misaimed and flew past them to only be able to hit a tree behind them. Knowing this was her only option, she gulped and soon collected the attention of her team through clearing of her throat. "OK guys, I have a plan! If I don't make it out alive, tell Brady I still love him!"

"But Beth," cried Lindsay as she, for once, got her friends name right, "I want to help too!"

B nodded in agreement.

"Sorry guys, but right now I need to do this by myself, but whatever you do, stay here!" With that, Beth ran off towards her left, away from the fort, and stopped around twenty meters of her jog. She then cupped her mouth and yelled. "Hey Sierra!" The purple-haired girl looked at the farmer. "I bet you can't get me with being Cody's second shadow and everything!"

"Why you little…!" With that, Sierra took the bait and chased after Beth into the forest shooting meat every now and again. This left just Cody and Staci; only one of them had a weapon that was shooting very slowly, almost stopping completely of the fact that they felt even more depressed, but the blonde and mute stayed as they were as were the orders of Beth.

**Confessionals**

**Beth- **I hope this works…

**Sierra- **How dare she call me Cody Wody's second shadow… everyone knows I'm his first!

**Cody- **_*He just sighs.*_

**Staci- **This reminds me of my great, great, great Grandpa Grampy. He invented meat.

_(End of Confessionals) _

**Agile Antelopes Defenders (Bridgette, Dawn, Eva)**

The constant ringing of paint-gun fire was deafening. The three girls were currently shooting at the trio of Geoff, Duncan, and Gwen, though Bridgette was trying to avoid shooting Geoff and Gwen at all cost; with that, she was also was trying not to hit Duncan either as he was with her friend, but shot closer and directed more (Which in turn had Eva aim for the other two, as Dawn was opposed to violence.) hits to him as to not look like she was cheating for the other team.

Duncan, with his omnipresent cockness, took this as a sign of bad hand-eye coordination and decided to have a little fun with it. "Hey Malibu Barbie, nice aim ya got there! Haha, and I thought Dorris couldn't shoot!" Bridgette never like to be taunted, and she especially hated it when it was from someone she was trying not to hurt. Just to prove a point, she shot him straight in the chest; well, that was what she was trying to do as she did not take into account of her clubsey tendencies on land. In actuality, she shot over the criminal's head and hit near a bird that was nesting her eggs. In so much shock, the bird flew away and accidentally pushed over the closest egg to the edge. The egge ended up smashing on top of the head of a random bear knocked out by a tree that had an one meter deep scar in the earth that lasted for three meters from his feet from where an orange monster smacked it. Startled, it bolted in a straight line with all of its might until it accidentally slammed onto the right side of a cave to only pass out again.

Conveniently, there was a dangerously large boulder teetering on top of said cage, which the momentum of the bear's crash sent it slamming, and rolling, down a straight path towards the orange fort.

Back at the Antelope's fort, Dawn's eyes widened from her current meditation state. "Um… girls, I think we should be leaving now!" Before Eva could question the aura reader, she felt and heard a loud rumble. Seeing the giant boulder, everyone, even the opposition, ran out of the way of the unstoppable force. The smash came by the time everyone was in a safe range. The mighty mass destroyed the fort completely without even slowing down.

"Hahahaha! Well I guess that makes up for no explosion!" Chris' voice rang through the ears of the campers. "Even though I didn't expect this to happen… the Antelopes have lost the challenge leaving only the Dolphins and Crocodiles in the game!"

"Hahahaha! What did I tell you, you suck at aiming! Hahahaha!" Duncan was practically rolling in hysteria, and not even a killer glare from Gwen could silence him.

"OH YEAH!" Eva was yelling. "Let me tell you something! I happen to be a pretty good shot! So let me show you by shooting this right up your-"

**Confessional**

**Bridgette- **Oops. _*She laughs nervously.*_

**Geoff-** Yeah, bra. I'm glad something happened! I don't know what I would do if I had to fight Bridgette for a challenge.

**Gwen-** Eva chased Duncan around for a good twenty minutes and shot him a lot. On one hand, she hurt my boyfriend; on the other… he kinda deserved it for making fun of Bridgette.

**Eva- **Great, just what I need: to be picked off again because of my anger… I'm just glad we didn't lose, but in my defence we did just became disqualified, and Duncan really didn't help.

**Duncan- **_*He is slightly bruised and covered in paint and is clearly angry.*_ No one messes around with Duncan and gets away with it!

**Dawn-** I bet you were expecting a confessional from me. Here it is!

_(End of Confessionals) _

**Killer Crocodiles' Defenders (Cameron, DJ, Heather) **

...and the small rock went way over the fort and the flag. Luckily for Tyler, he hit his head on the big rock and did not witness his blunder.

"Ha!" Heather yelled. "Whacha gonna do now! Were in it to win it!" As if the summoned the god of cliché moments, the same boulder came and smashed the back half of the fort, taking the flag with it as it only the front half remained and all were displaying a look of shock. Luckily, no one was hurt. **[2]**

The talentless jock woke up (and stood up) to see half of the fort gone. "Did I really do all of that? Woohoo! Who's the man? I'm the man! Who's the man? I'm the man!"

It took the combined strength of both boys to pull Heather back and not strangle the last opponent standing.

"Wow," sighed the host, "I had high expectations for the end of this challenge, oh well. Everyone has three hours to wash up and eat, then I need everyone to the elimination ceremony, thats right everyone. McLean, out."

**Confessionals **

**Beth- **Aww. I was so close from finishing my plan, it was so simple too! All I had to do was taunt Sierra to follow and shoot at me. Then I would turn around back to the fort. With that I would jump a meter and a half, ten meters away from the fort, and have her shoot the pole half a meter from the flag. There the birds would eat the meat and take the flag with them! Simple!

**Heather-** This close! I was this close to winning and we lost to a boulder! Uggg!

**Cameron- **it should be noted that after Chris signed off, all of the weapons turned off and became utterly useless.

**Tyler-** *He is dancing and snapping now.* Who's the man? I'm the man! Who's the man? I'm the man!

_(End of Confessionals) _

**Mess Hall (Everyone) **

Now that the first official challenge has ended and everyone had washed up, no one knew what was going to happen as this was odd for everyone to be there for elimination. While the rest of the teams just relaxed and ate with no fear, the Speeding Snails were debating on what the should do for elimination.

**Speeding Snails (Izzy(TC), Anne Maria, Brick, Ezekiel, Jo, Owen)**

As usual, Jo took charge. "Because of the way that we lost there are only three possible candidates, and because Jockstrap is somewhat useful at army stuff or whatever and Owen is sane." At that point Owen let out a huge belch and fart that made the others gag for a while. "...for the most part. I think we should take out Izzy.

"What! No! You can't do that!" Owen was on his hands and knees begging.

"How about we take out the big meaney instead," yelled Izzy in reference to Jo.

"You can debate all you want, but I bet you twenty dollars you will be the one walking down the dock."

"Deal." The psycho hose beast shook the jockette's hand with a cackle.

**Confessionals **

**Izzy-** She does realize I'm Team Captain with two votes, right.

**Jo- **Yes, I realize she's Team Captain, but I can still have my team take her down.

**Ezekiel-** It's o'only the first ceremony, and it's gunna be a hard o'one, eh.

Anne Maria- On one hand, I could take down that freak, but on the other, that heafa is goin' down!

**(End of Confessionals)**

**Elimination Ceremony [3] (Everyone)**

Instead of only having the usual stumps and buckets for the ceremony, there were five other sections that were not unlike the Peanut Gallery from the cannon season five, the only differences were what color it was and the numbers of them. On the far left resigned the Dolphins which were seated on golden color bleachers with pillows for seats. Next to them were the Crocodiles which were seated in silver and no pillows. On the bronze color seats were the Antelopes. The Horses had normal metal that was slightly corroded. Finally, there was the Monkeys that had to sit on rotting wood. All together, they made an arc around the ultimate losers that sat on what was normal for season one and four.

After a dramatic pause, Chris, standing behind a yellow, metal barrel with a picture of a pineapple on it, started off the first ceremony. "Campers, welcome to the first bonfire ceremony for Ultimate Drama Island. How was your first challenge as a team?"

"It was horrible! My team was taken out because of a fluke and the fat girl!" Blaineley decided best to yell about her failure.

Both Sadie and Leshawna glared at her as Alejandro shook his head after a face palm. Harold looked outraged at the though of someone making fun of his dream girl. "How dare you talk about such beauty like that, gosh! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Whatever. I wasn't even talking about her anyways."

Leshawna blushed at Harold standing up for her.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, but I finished the game with my great aim!" Tyler cried.

Cameron whispered towards DJ's ear in the second place booth. "Should someone tell him that it was a boulder that won?"

Chris cut off all communications and continued again. "Before I show you the who the first one voted off is, we will be having a new procedure, after every challenge, the winning team will have to choose one person from their team to take a turn at the Wheel of Misfortune, and before I can get to that, I want to say that each first place winner gets a special prize for winning. The Dolphins have won… four apple flavored Oreos each! You'll find them in your cabin on your way back."

The winning teams excitement of winning a prize were dashed, but they weren't too destroyed. 'At least we won something.' they thought. With that, he pulled down a curtain from an object that no one noticed beforehand. The object was a wheel with five categories equal in length in goldish yellow, which were:

**Boney Island **

**Gift Giver**

**Switch**

**Mini-game**

**Immunity **

After he found that he had enough of people's attentions, the host with the most continued. "Unlike eliminating someone, you're votes are not private and will be said out loud in the order of Team Captain then the rest can say their's whenever they want; with that said, the Team Captain still has two votes. Dolphins, you may begin.

"I vote for the woman who hurt Cody today… Gwen!"

"Two for Gwen," responded Chris.

"I do, too, no one else to vote for right now, yah." Staci nodded her head.

"Three for Gwen."

"Well I say Sierra, and I didn't hurt Cody! I honestly don't know what happened to him!" Gwen almost shouted.

"Same," was Duncan.

"Three Gwen, two Sierra. Cody you're the last one, who do you vote for?"

After a pause, Cody started with a sigh. "Eh, I say Duncan."

"So I guess it's Gwen who is the first ever camper to spin the Wheel!"

Gwen groaned and got up towards the wheel. With a mighty tug, it spun…

...and spun…

...and spun some more…

…

...Until it landed on Gift Giver."

Chris' smile brightened even more. "Good. Gift Giver is where you give anyone that is not on your team or last place your 's no option though, so choose now."

"Uhh… Leshawna, I guess."

"You know it girlfriend!"

Chris then looked up to the sista with 'tude. "Shawny, you will find your gift on your bed when you get to your cabin."

"Cool."

"Now with that out of the way, we will now get to the main event! The Speedy Snails."

"What I have here are five candy pineapples. If you do not get a pineapple you must walk down the dock of losers, to the P.I.N.E.A.P.P.L.E of Shame, and never return… ever."

"You say that every season!" cried Courtney, "and lo and behold people come back all the time!"

"Including you," pointed out Lindsay.

"Shut it!"

"And what is with this season and pineapples, they're disgusting." Heather shouted.

"Yeah, you do realize I'm allergic to them right?" Leshawna decided to chime in.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, anyways, as far as votes go, the first person to ever get the candy pineapple is…

…

...Ezekiel."

The home-schooled boy was quite worried as he feared he would be eliminated first again… again and was quite relieved when he was the first one safe and breathed a slight sigh of joy.

"...Owen."

The fat guy yelled excitedly as he ran to gobble down his candy and join the safe side.

"...Brick."

The soldier quietly walked up to claim his prize with a slight smirk.

"Anne Maria."

With a smirk, she ran up to devour her safety.

"Izzy, Jo, each one of you had received at least two votes, by a one vote difference, the last one to survive the ceremony is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…"

Izzy held a peace sign while Jo had a malevolent smirk.

"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Izzy."

"WHAT!" Jo face was a frightening color of red and purple, while Izzy sighed in relief. "I REFUSE to leave this early! You CAN NOT do this to me!"

Brick gave her a goodbye salute. "Sorry, ma'am, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't vote for you."

Jo was unaffected by his comment. "You know what! WhatEVER! I don't care. Just get me out of here."

"How about… no."

Everyone turned to look at Chris, with his ever present smirk, in confusion. "You see, Jo hasn't been eliminated."

"WHAT!" Everyone's voice boomed at this.

Chris' grin turned into a blown out smile. "As I said before, unless it's important, no one will know what type of challenge it will be. You see, no matter what, the losing team must vote for someone, but not all the time will they be voted out. In case you didn't know, THIS IS A REWARD CHALLENGE!"

Needless to say, very few were amused.

"Now go ahead and go. Tomorrow's challenge will… be instasting."

**Confessionals**

**Blaineley-** Great, as if things couldn't get more confusing!

**Ezekiel-** I wish someone would tell me what just happened. **[4]**

**Izzy- **_*She has an enormous grin.*_ Haha! E-Scope lives to see another day! But does that mean Izzy won't get her money sience Jo never touched the dock?

**Jo-** Oooh! They voted for ME! This means WAR!

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Killer Crocodiles (B(TC), Beth, Cameron, DJ, Heather, Lindsay) [5]**

After around an hour since the ceremony, half of the team was asleep. The other half, consisting of Heather, DJ, and Cameron, were around a Hectometer from the cabin to ward out wandering ears. The queen of darkness towered over her pawns with a smirk. "OK boys, you had long enough, what is your decision… Cameron?

She didn't really care who went first as long as they came to a satisfactory answer. Shaking in fear, the bubble boy looked around nervously until he stared at the ground with a hunched back. "...Yes."

Though it was barely a whisper, she understood what he said. She repeated her wordless question to the brickhouse through her eyes. His emotion seemed to change like Justin Bieber's relationship status as it seemed to be in a loop between fear and, surprisingly, anger; one side chose dominance. "No."

Obviously, Heather was flabbergasted. "Huh… uh… WHAT!" She was filled with anger at the thought of her plan failing.

DJ crossed his arm in determination and a surprising smirk smacked on his face. "You heard me. I am tired of being pushed around, and I straight up refuse to be bullied again like you did with Beth and Lindsay! I want a chance at this game, and I know I can't win it with you telling me what to do. Goodnight!" The brick house without heart simply walked away leaving the other two open-mouthed.

"Fine! If that's the game you want to play then-"

"I don't think he can hear you. Maybe we should go back inside now? Y'know, because of the cold."

There was a long pause until Heather walked off without speaking another word. Hearing the sound of a lone wolf howling in the distance, even though there were no previous reports of seeing one, Camron ran off to follow his new master.

**Confessionals **

**Heather-** OK… If that is the game he wants to play then so-freakin-be-it. By tomorrow night he will be blubbering more then the baby he already is. At least Bubble Boy will be of some use…

**DJ-** I almost got _killed_ just a few hours ago! I'm tired of being pushed around starting today. _*He pounds his hands against the open palm of his other hand, but ended up smashing a fly in the process.*_ Psssh, whatever. _*He cleans off his hands.*_

**Cameron-** Oh goodness! What have I gotten into!

_(End of Confessionals) _

**(Conclusion, by Chris McLean)**

"Well, only two episodes down and the drama has skyrocketed! With the new teams formed, who will crack first from the pressure of this season? Are DJ and Alejandro really changed men? Will Anne Maria ever kill Ezekiel? Find out next time on Ultimate…

Drama…

Island!

_**Votes**_

**Jo-** Hmm… Let me think abo- IZZY!

**Izzy-** If Jo think she can take Izzy down, she has another thing coming!

**Owen-** Izzy wants Jo gone, and I want to make her happy, so… Jo!

**Brick-** In all honesty… Izzy scares me, soldier.

**Ezekiel-** O'oh, I hope I'm no'ot the first o'one o'out again, eh, and Jo seems angry all the time so'o…

**Anne Maria-** I would vote for tha monsta, but that witch, Jo, ruined ma hair!

**Jo- Izzy**

**Izzy- Jo (2x)**

**Owen- Jo**

**Brick- Izzy**

**Ezekiel- Jo**

**Anne Maria- Jo**

**Jo- 5**

**Izzy- 2**

**Voted off- Jo**

_**Teams**_

_**Agile Antelopes (Dawn(TC), Bridgette, Lightning, Eva, Trent, Tyler)**_

_**Killer Crocodiles (B(TC), Beth, Cameron, DJ, Heather, Lindsay)**_

_**Mischievous Monkeys (Alejandro(TC), Blaineley, Harold, Leshawna, Sadie, Sam)**_

_**Speeding Snails (Izzy(TC), Anne Maria, Brick, Ezekiel, Jo, Owen)**_

_**Dancing Dolphins (Sierra(TC), Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Staci)**_

_**Happy Horses (Scott(TC), Courtney, Dakota, Mike, Noah, Zoey)**_

_**Eliminated: Justin, Katie **_

_**A/N: Finally, I'm done with this! After the next challenge , these will become a lot easier to write because I am horrible with intros (hence why I had to take this story down twice), and I really didn't feel like I did the best to my ability. Don't worry though, the next challenge will have an elimination! BTW, the reason for the title is... Well, just wait until the Endnotes!**_

_**[1]: The unlimited ammo, is a reference to the fact that this still is a cartoon (or a writing there of) and not everything will make sense like Cody's static electricity ball in the dodgeball challenge in the cannon season one.**_

_**[2]: Yes, I realize the ending was a cop-out, but in my defense that same boulder will sever a higher purpose later on.**_

_**[3]: Just to be clear, during elimination time it will be referred to as the Elimination Ceremony; in all other times the name is the P.I.N.E.A.P.P.L.E. of Shame.**_

_**[4]: For more clarification, during each Elimination Ceremony of this arc, the events are as followed: The first place team wins a prize. One person from the first place team is voted in an out loud session to spin the Wheel of Misfortune and must act accordingly. Then the actual Voting Ceremony will happen. **_

_**[5]: For even more clarification, each team that is named with the people beside it is not always who is going to be in or not in that part, but it is the main team featured with it's current members. The only exceptions are when there is only one or two people, when it's everyone or mostly everyone, or when the location needs to be announced. **_

_**Next time: Did someone say Love Boat?**_


	6. The Love Can Overcome

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any other product I mention**_

_**Arc 1 Chapter 3 part 1: The Love Can Overcome**_

_**A/N: Third challenge everyone! We are on a role! Oh and FYI as you can see I added a new part to the disclaimer.**_

_**So without further adieu…**_

**(Intro, by Chris McLean)**

"Last time on Ultimate Drama Island… the teams were put to the test on their first challenge by having an old fashioned game of Capture the Flag! Alliances like Heather and Cameron were formed while conflicts arose with Anne Maria and Ezekiel and Jo and Izzy, who are ALL on the same team! With that, Lightning actually tried to stab DJ with a really pointy stick, haha, resulting in DJ snapping and stood up to Heather and her potential alliance! In the end the Dancing Dolphins won with the Speeding Snails as the losers. Jo was eliminated but it was reviled that this was a reward challenge! With tension starting to form, who will be the first one eliminated? Find out right now on Ultimate…

...Drama…

...Island!

_(Theme Song)_

**Mess Hall (Everyone)**

**Dancing Dolphins (Sierra(TC), Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Staci)**

The group, save Cody who disappeared before anyone woke up and Duncan who was still getting something to eat, was sitting down at their table. Geoff was making goo-goo eyes at Bridgette from across the room with Staci drumming her fingers on the table after she ran out of things to say an hour ago at the cabin. Sierra was, in few words, starting relentlessly at Gwen without so much as a blink. In turn this was getting heavily on the goth's nerves. "Look, I don't know what happened to Cody, heck, I don't even know where he is, but right now I'm trying to eat, and I can't do that with you staring holes at me! So please find someone else to blame at the moment." There was no verbal reply except for a dog-like growl.

"Hey baby, how's it goin,'" greeted Duncan as kissed his girlfriend good morning with his sad excuse of food. Geoff broke the visual make-out session long enough to nod a quick hello and returned soon after.

"Oh, and I'm glad those oreo's weren't the only thing you enjoyed last night. I'm glad some of us actually have someone who want's to make out with us."

The delinquent then looked at the stalker with a malicious smirk and spoke while Gwen blushed heavily. "Ya know, I still haven't gotten over what happened yesterday. If I were you I would watch my steps in the next few days."

"Please, as if I'm scared of guy who hides under his bed at the sight of a Celine Dion music-store standee!"

Geoff and Staci tried to hold back a laugh semi-unsuccessfully.

"Sh-shut up!" Duncan stammered with a blush of embarrassment.

The two couldn't help themselves at this point a busted out laughing with Gwen rolling her eyes in irritation. .

**Confessionals**

**Duncan-** Ooh, when I get my hands on that little stalker bit-

**Gwen-** I swear, Duncan is just asking for trouble… more so than usual!

**Sierra-** That's it! Duncan has made number three on my Enemy's List. Number two is Gwen for hurting my Cody, and number one is Noah for trying to steal him away from me! Don't think I'm blind!

**Geoff-** _*He has a look of pondering*_ Now that I think about it, I didn't see Cody at all today. I wonder where did he's off to?

**Staci-** My great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great aunt Jack invented laughter.

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Killer Crocodiles (B(TC), Beth, Cameron, DJ, Heather, Lindsay)**

**Confessionals**

**DJ-** I've been doing some thinking last night, and I was just going to tell my team to help me after Lightning tried to freakin' kill me, but instead, with the new and improved me, I'm going to take matters into my own hands! I'm tired of people walking all over me like a mat, and it ends today! And if Heather thinks she scares me with some dumb information, she has another thing comin'.

**Heather-** DJ is going down! Mark your calendars boys and girls, because today, at the Elimination Ceremony, DJ is either going to repent and treat me like the god I am, or he will know the true meaning of pain and suffering; Sadly, I need to confront him in private, later on, because even with DJ and Cameron, I'm still in the minority…

_(End of Confessionals)_

The complete group filled up all six seats with Heather, Cameron, and DJ (who sat on the right next to Cameron and away from Heather); B, Lindsay, and Beth held the other side. Everything was in awkward silence as either they had nothing to say or only wanted to speak to one member in private (B, DJ, and Heather) or were afraid of what would happen if they did speak (Beth, Lindsay, and Cameron). Eventually Cameron started to open his mouth to start a light conversation with Beth to break the awkwardness, but the Dragon Lady dared him to speak to the enemy with a glare. Sighing, he stayed in the agonizing monotony of silent boredom until the meal was over.

**Confessional**

**Cameron-** And here I was wanting to get the Friendship Alliance back…

**Lindsey-** Oh my gosh! I think that if we could find something in common, like lipstick, we could all become friends in no time.

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Speeding Snails (Izzy(TC), Anne Maria, Brick, Ezekiel, Jo, Owen)**

"OK, someone want to explain to me what happened back there?" It came a surprise to the team when the jockette was silent all of last night, and her first words were a silent growl once everyone was seated.

"Yeah, you're hair ruining behind got voted out, but you were saved 'cause it was a reward challenge," replied Anne Maria with another coat of hairspray with an equally fierce growl on the other side of the table. Both girls stared into the other's eyes about to fight before Homeschool stepped in.

"Uh, girls, I do'ont think we sho'ould be fighting right no'ow, eh. We sho'ould be trying to'o fight the enemy and win challenges, right?"

"Cadet's right, we are at war, and we can't win any battles with friendly fire."

"As if we should listen to that freak! He's nothin' but a monsta anyways."

"Don't talk about Zekey like that! He;s three times the man your hair will ever hope to be!"

"Guys, can we stop fighting? My stomach gets queasy during fights…"

At that moment, everyone stopped talking when their lives were threatened with noxious fumes.

**Confessionals**

**Owen-** Well at least I was able to calm down my team, but still… _*He farts.*_

**Brick-** It's sad that- _*He then takes a whiff of the air and runs out with his hands on his nose.*_

**Anne Maria-** On one hand, I hate tha monsta freak and wish they die a harrable death… on the otha, I hate Ezekiel and want him gone…

**Izzy-** From now on Izzy needs to protect Zekey from evil! From now on Izzy will be... _*The camera turns to static for only a few seconds. After that Izzy is dressed in a black tuxedo with matching earpiece and sun glasses.*_ … Secret Agent Explosivo!

**Jo-** I will make each and everyone of them pay for what they did to me. Who should I pick off first? the crazy bimbo or Anne Maria?... Oh wait, they're both the same person.

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Mischievous Monkeys (Alejandro(TC), Blaineley, Harold, Leshawna, Sadie, Sam)**

"Really? I never thought of it like that?"

"Well, yeah, it's a kinda deep meaning, but it's simple psychology if you think about it. Each stage represents on of the five stages of grief…" **[1]** Sadie (who was currently speaking), Sam, and Harold were having a casual conversation about video game theories with Leshawna listening in the background and Alejandro gone to get breakfast. Blaineley, on the other hand, was attempting to put more beauty products on her face then twenty people need for their entire lives.

"Huh," responded Harold, "That's very interesting. I can't believe I played the entire game twice and never noticed that."

"Well, if you think that is interesting have you heard about the one about Ben…" **[2]** It was now Sam's turn to give an exciting lecture about the same game series.

Almost mesmerised by the conversation of new information, as Leshawna never felt much of a need to play video games, much less talk about them, she was quite shocked when she felt a finger tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see Alejandro, and because he was still on parole in her mind she greeted him with a neutral "hey".

"Hola chica! How are you?"

"Mmh, fine, just a little bit sleepy is all."

With that they silently watched the video game induced conversation.

**Confessionals**

**Leshawna-** I have to say, I'm proud of Alejandro, no scheming whatsoever, and we had a simple conversation. I just hope he not frontin' a sista' though.

**Alejandro-** Well so far, so good. I think I've started to gain Leshawna's trust, now I just need to work on the others before we lose too many challenges.

**Harold-** Wow, I never knew how amazing a girl could be with a knowledge of video games, but don't worry, my heart only beats for Leshawna.

**Blaineley-** Blah blah blah blah blah blah! God, do these people ever shut up!

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Agile Antelopes (Dawn(TC), Bridgette, Lightning, Eva, Trent, Tyler)**

"You just need to talk about it with the others. I'm sure they will understand." While the four others of Eva, Bridgette, Tyler, and Lightning were passing around jokes, Dawn and Trent were discussing the problem that was bothering the cool guy.

He sighed, "I know you're right, but how can I tell them? It's not exactly a topic you bring up over dinner, you know."

"Don't worry, as long as I'm here, I can help you."

"Thanks."

**Confessionals**

**Trent-** I don't know how she know… but I'm glad I don't have to live with this alone forever.

**Dawn-** It so amazing that sometimes life can pass you by as if you're in a dream, and you never stop to notice that some people can never wake up from their nightmares.

_(End of Confessionals)_

"...and then I said that's not my aunt's turtle, that's a humpback whale!"

Everyone broke out in laughter at Eva's joke, but she went to a serious face moments afterwords.

"Ya know, I never got to say this before, but Bridgette?"

The surfer with soul nodded in response.

"I'm...sorry."

"For what?"

"For… me. My behavior in season one towards you, and you too Tyler, though we never really interacted that much before."

There was a brief pause before Bridgette spoke up. "It's OK, I forgive you."

"Me too," went Tyler.

Eva then broke out in a grin. "So has anyone heard the story about two blind mice and a deaf penguin?"

**Confessionals**

**Bridgette-** I'm really proud of Eva for stepping up like that. That takes a lot of guts.

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Happy Horses (Scott(TC), Courtney, Dakota, Mike, Noah, Zoey)**

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," greeted Zoey as she came from the back of the line of thirty-four others and Mike, who was right in front of her.

"It's OK, it was a long line," responded Dakota in front of her.

Right as the indi chick sat down, Chris appered through the doorway.

"I hope you guys had a fitting meal, because it's challenge time! Campers, please follow me to your next adventure!"

Zoey sighed.

"If you want, you can have some of my fancy people food."

She looked up to see none other than Scott offering some of his golden brown toast and perfectly yellow eggs.

"I'm good, thank you."

With that she followed everyone to fight for a place to stay for tomorrow's slots.

**Confessionals**

**Dakota-** I saw what Scott did with Zoey. I don't know why, but I have a hard time trusting Scott. Wait, yes I do. He a liar, a psychopath, and has horrible fashion sense,

**Scott-** All I wanted to do was try to get her over to my side, so I won't be leaving if we lose… but they don't call me The Cockroach for nothin' back home!

_(End of Confessional)_

**Forest (Everyone)**

By the time everyone arrived, they saw the Cody was already there to begin with and held a scowl on his face. Noticing that everyone there was present Chris decided to introduce the next challenge. "Hello everyone! Are you guys ready for the next challenge?"

The response was mixed with woops of excitement from those like Lightning and Tyler, grunts or other sound effects from the likes of Zoey, Courtney, and Leshawna, to unamused silence from Noah and Eva, among others.

"If you look right in front of you, you will see what I like to call 'The Perils of Love'!

True to his word, the obstacle course no one noticed before was around two and a half kilometers long and one tall; all of it had water. The first part had six boards above water that lasted around one kilo and a half with swinging hammers so that the was one board with the team color. Next, there were six row boats (one for each team) that led into a long pink tunnel with red a white hearts which was around another kilo even. Finally at the end there were six circular platforms (around two meters in diameter) in which all were pink and had a buzzer sticking a meter from the platform. A scoreboard sized timer above it. Connecting these two were two red, vertical poles.

"Wow Chris, are you trying to give us all bad luck?" Noah questioned the host.

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind." **[3]**

"Wait! That wasn't there before!" cried Courtney.

"And why are we celebrating Valentine's out of season?" asked Mike **[4]**

"Yes, yes, I realize you have a lot of questions to ask me, but right now let's just say the answer is Golden Tree and get on with it. Anyways, the object of this challenge is as follows: One team of two must have one person run on their designated 'Walk of Love' while carrying the other bridal style and avoid the giant hammers, if you fall off you have to start all the way back from the beginning. After that you must hop into your row boats and paddle inside the 'Tunnel of Love' and avoid the obstacles. If you fall out of your boat you must swim the rest of the way there to the platforms where you must kiss to end the time. If you chicken out you can just press the buzzer to end it, but you will lose your time. Each team will go three time against each other and the fastest fast time wins with the slowest fast time will go to the Elimination Ceremony and vote someone off.

"Wait, so all we're doing is three trials going on a plank, avoiding hammers, getting on a boat into a tunnel, and kissing someone at the end. The fastest time wins; the slowest team votes someone off," summed up Noah.

"Yeah, you can say that, but with two twists. One, if you take longer than twenty minutes, you're disqualified, and this is a Team Captain Switch challenge!"

"A… whodidwhat now?" Leshawna spoke for the entire island.

"A Team Captain Switch challenge is where after the elimination, every team besides first place will change their Team Captains at random! What, you expected your TCs to actually last long? Anyways some nameless intern is going to hand me the paper to assign who goes where in just a few so hold on tight!"

**Confessionals**

**Geoff-** Shame me and Brige aren't on the same team, with her water skills and my avoiding-giant-hammer skills, we would have dominated the competition.

**Mike-** All we have to do is lose yet not get last, and Scott loses the one thing he has to stay in the game.

**Sierra-** Good thing me and my Cody Wody are a couple! That means we have to kiss!

**Heather-** Good thing me and Ale-lame-o are on different teams, so that we can't possibly ***She gags*** Kiss.

_(End of Confessionals)_

Chris held the paper in his hand. "OK, for the Agile Antelopes, in order of competition are Dawn and Trent; Lightning and Bridgette; and Eva and Tyler."

"What! No! I can't cheat on my Linds like that!" Tyler cried.

"Me neither with Geoff!" was the add on of Bridgette.

"Dem is tha rules."

"Don't worry Brige, I know you don't mean it! Win it for your team!"

"Anyways, for the next team of the Crocs we have Beth and Cameron; Heather and DJ; and B and Lindsay."

"Don't worry Taylor! I'll think of you the whole time I'm kissing him!"

"Thanks," mumbled Tyler.

"In the Mischievous Monkeys we have Harold and Leshawna; Alejandro and Blaineley; and Sam and Sadie!"

"Sam! The kiss better not last more than half of a quarter of a second! Do you understand me!"

"Yes ma'am"

"Now, if I can continue," Chris started silghtly annoyed. "On the Snails we have Owen and Izzy; Brick and Jo; and Anne Maria and Ezekiel!"

"Wha! Imma not gunna be with that freak! Heck, if I even touch him he could get me some sorta fourn disease!"

Ezekiel just sighed.

"Yes!" cheered the big lug, oblivious to the rude statement said and was happy that he was with his former girlfriend.

With a hint of irritation, Chris continued, "With the Dolphins, we have Duncan and Staci; Cody and Gwen; and Geoff and Sierra!"

"What! You can't-," started Duncan, but he was soon cut off.

"That's it!" Chris was shouting. "If one more person says anything about my choices to cause drama and hog my screen time will be exicu-, ahem, I mean, they will have a major disadvantage in this challenge."

"But-"

"Duncan…" Gwen gave her boyfriend a warning glance not to say another word.

"Now that we got that cleared up, the next, and final, group will be for the the Horses with Courtney and Scott; Zoey and Noah; and Mike and Dakota."

"Wh-wha-wha-wha-what!" Mike's mouth was wide open.

"Oh my…" Trailed off Zoey.

**Confessionals**

**Leshawna-** Don't get the wrong idea now, Harold is still, and only is, my friend, but I guess I gotta do this to win for my team. _*She gives a light sigh and fans herself.*_

**Mike-** I don't know if I can do this…

**Dakota-** On one hand I don't want him cheating on me... but I don't want him to be voted off this early for my sake. I can't believe I told him that…

**Heather-** Good. I'll give that oversized pipsqueek one last chance to repent...

_(End of Confessionals)_

"Anyways," started off the host, ignoring the MPD boy's breaking of his made-up rule, "The first round will have Dawn and Trent, Beth and Cameron, Leshawna and Harold, Owen and Izzy, Duncan and Staci, and Courtney and Scott! Please get to your platforms to start the race! And to you, our loyal read- er, I mean viewer, we'll be right back after the break!"

_**Teams**_

_**Agile Antelopes (Dawn(TC), Bridgette, Lightning, Eva, Trent, Tyler)**_

_**Couples: Dawn, Trent; Bridgette, Lightning; Eva, Tyler**_

_**Killer Crocodiles (B(TC), Beth, Cameron, DJ, Heather, Lindsay)**_

_**Couples: Beth, Cameron; Heather, DJ; Lindsay, B**_

_**Mischievous Monkeys (Alejandro(TC), Blaineley, Harold, Leshawna, Sadie, Sam)**_

_**Couples: Leshawna, Harold; Blaineley, Alejandro; Sadie, Sam**_

_**Speeding Snails (Izzy(TC), Anne Maria, Brick, Ezekiel, Jo, Owen)**_

_**Couples: Izzy, Owen; Jo, Brick; Anne Maria, Ezekiel**_

_**Dancing Dolphins (Sierra(TC), Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Staci)**_

_**Couples: Staci, Duncan, Gwen, Cody; Sierra, Geoff**_

_**Happy Horses (Scott(TC), Courtney, Dakota, Mike, Noah, Zoey)**_

_**Couples: Courtney, Scott; Zoey, Noah; Dakota, Mike**_

_**First Round: Dawn, Trent; Beth, Cameron; Leshawna, Harold; Izzy, Owen; Staci, Duncan; Courtney, Scott**_

_**Second Round: Unknown**_

_**Third Round: Unknown**_

_**A/N: Don't forget! Reviews are an author'd best friend!**_

_**And it's not that hard to guess who going to be in the second and third round competitors, but it just wasn't released yet in the story.**_

_**[1]: The first game of reference was of a conspiracy for The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask in which the five main locations represent the five stages of grief. If you want more information look up Majora's Mask grief theory in Google search for a more in depth explanation. **_

_**[2]: This is another reference to The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, but this is a Creepy Pasta. It's kinda long for the notes, and some what creepy, but just type Ben Drowned in Google. BE WARNED! If you are of faint of heart it is not for you!**_

_**[3]: This is a reference to the fact that there is six dock, boats, and platform, which would be 666, which is considered cursed is some cultures, but then again there is six teams, six people per teams, and exactly six people with exactly six letters in their names (Justin and Mclean included with Harold, Sierra, Duncan, and Dakota) so it would be 666666, which would would not be considered cursed. That is if you don't count the three pairs of six… Oh dear, we have a problem...**_

_**[4]: This is a reference to the fact that a lot of stories celebrate holidays in their stories… and this chapter was published in the end of May...**_

_**Next time: The challenge starts, and it's as it says: All is fair in love and war.**_


	7. Or Not

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any other products I mention.**_

_**Arc 1 Chapter 3 Part 2: ...Or Not**_

_**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but for a while I put **__**The Psychoanalysing of Every Total Drama Character**_ _**as my main priority. I hope this didn't disappoint. **_

_**So without further adieu.,. **_

**Forest (Everyone)**

"And we're back!" Chris shouted to the audience.

"Back from where? I didn't go anywhere," Lindsay looked around in confusion.

"Well, Lindsiot, we came back from a commercial. Think much?" retorted Heather.

"No, not really."

"Anyways...You guys ready!?" Chris shouted to the twelve teens above his head. With majority of them giving nods, the host pulled a horn from his back pocket to start the clock on each of the podiums. "And… go!"

All of the girls instantly jumped into their designated man's arms, or better put, tried to as Cameron almost instantly dropped Beth and Harold was struggling greatly (but managing) with his chocolate goddess.

Owen was sprinting at a moderate pace with Izzy cackling in his ear the whole time to hurry up and how blue the sky was. While running, Owen happened to noticed Izzy's bouncing… assets. While transfected on the view, he didn't noticed him running into the path of a giant, white hammer.

Majority of the audience cringed at the sight of Owen and Izzy being slammed harshly into the waters below. Somehow, Chris was able to pull a megaphone from his pants pockets. "Oh oh oh! It looks like the Snails have to start back at the beginning!" Sadly, Owen complied.

In the lead was a three way tie with Duncan, Trent, and Scott carrying Staci, Dawn, and Courtney respectively while trying to dodge the swinging double hammers.

"Faster! Faster!" Courtney shouted at Scott, "We can't let that oger beat us."

Duncan, on the board next to her, replied as he ran past an oncoming blue hammer, "Thanks for the compliment, Princess." This made Courtney seethe with anger.

Farther back with Leshawna and Harold, the lanky nerd was able to pick up his love interest and was able to run with an incredible increase in speed after Leshawna promised him two kisses on the platform if they got there first. Cameron was passed up again by Owen as he barely struggled to move ten meters.

Beth sighed with not annoyance but with pity, "Look, Chris never said you had to carry me the whole way. Just hop on my back."

"Oh, thank you! I don't think my noodle arms could carry you anymore. No offence."

"None taken."

With Cameron on Beth's back, the duo seemed to move considerably faster and started to gain on Owen, who looked as if he was going to pass out.

At that time, on the ground, Sierra walked over to Cody after Chris was finished giving out instructions.

"Cody! Where were you! I was worried sick!"

"I… don't know. Where am I again?"

"You're in the forest, silly, we're in the middle of a challenge."

"...Who are you again?"

Sierra was about to ask what was wrong with him in his confused state, but she ended up giving a sly smile. "I'm Sierra… your girlfriend."

"Oh! Wow! I can't believe I have a girlfriend already. ...What do I do with one."

Her smile grew bigger. "Oh, we're just suppose to make out all day." She leaned down close to whisper in his ear. "And if you're a good boy, we might get to home run later on."

The tech geek felt a mix of emotions. Oh one hand, he felt excited as he understood what she meant, and on the other, he felt slightly weirded out by this strange girl.

"Let's go to a little deeper in the forest so we can have some… privacy." She grabbed his arm and started to walk off.

"Oh no you don't." Cody looked over to see a boy of a darker skin tone and around his height walk over to him. "He obviously has amnesia, yet has general knowledge of things. When he starts to regain his memories he can sue the pants off of you for rape, so I advise you to let him go."

"Um… excuse me," interrupted Cody, while looking at the boy in the red and blue shirt, "but… who are you."

"Noah, or at the moment, your saviour from Little Miss Crazy-Pants over here. Let's go."

Cody silently obeyed the bookworm as he was dragged off away from the visibly angry stalker.

**Confessionals**

**Sierra-** I knew it! Noah just wants Cody all to himself, huh! Well, I can tell you this: He will never have him! NEVER!

**Noah-** This is strange, first Cody is visibly depressed and now he can't remember anything. I better get to the bottom of this...

**Cody-**_*He's staring at the camera with his hands at his belt.* _Why is there a camera in the bathroom?

_(End of Confessionals)_

While that was happening, Duncan and Scott had managed to reach the end in around five minutes. They saw that there were a good five meter drop into the water below, where the boats were held; with no thought, Duncan jumped into his boat, which rocked a little bit, with Scott soon following after slight hesitation. Inside each boat was were two sets of paddles.

Wordlessly, both teams rowed with all of their might into the dark mouth of the cave.

Back at the docks, Trent was almost at the edge of the platform while Harold and Beth (in that order) were starting to catch up. Owen, on the other hand, was somewhere in the middle and was almost on his hands and knees with Izzy screaming in his ear about how he had to "gopher" it.

Inside the cave, it became obvious what Chris meant by obstacles inside the tunnel. On the sides and in the middle of the water were large and pointy spikes as the rapid waters (while making them go faster) became harsher in the darkened area. Apparently, it didn't matter as both males seem to be bumping into each other on purpose as the ladies were rowing like crazy. Duncan then smirked, "What are you, chicken? Come and face me like a man!" The delinquent then stood up and proceeded to try to bash him in the face with his oar.

"That's not what your mom said to me last night!" Scott stood up to duel as well to make it fair.

"Yeah, well, yo mamma so fat and dumb that when she sees a brown bus filled with white people, she yells, 'FOLLOW THAT TWINKY!"

"Yo mamma so fat, that when she sings, it's over for everybody!"

"Yo mamma so dumb, that when she takes a blood test, she needs time to study!"

"Yeah, well, yo mamma-"

"Both of you SHUT UP NOW!" Courtney screamed from Scott's boat, silencing everyone, but they still continued with the swordplay momentarily.

**Confessionals **

**Courtney-** Goodness! It's like I'm dealing with neanderthals, but then again, it's Duncan…

**Scott-**I have to say, Courtney's just the way I like 'em, feisty. _*He flexes his wrist like a cat.* _Rwar.

**Staci- **My great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great _*She pauses for a breath of air.* _great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great Uncle Grandpa invented sword fights. Before him, people would try to stab other people with pieces of cheese, cheddar to be exact, because it was so sharp. Yeah. _*She nods her head enthusiastically.*_

_(End of Confessionals)_

While the two train wreck couple were battling it out in the Tunnel of Love, Trent jumped into his designated orange boat as Dawn seamlessly floated down. Shortly afterwards Harold soon followed him in his own boat (with obvious relief from the stress of the weight of his partner) as Leshawna did most of the rowing. They were soon followed by Owen and Izzy in their white water vessel. After an additional five or so minutes, Beth practically threw Cameron in to the remaining boat and gave a legitimate effort to catch up with the competition, and soon enter the rapid waters, giving them a slight boost in the dark cave.

With squinting eyes, Beth spent most of her concentration on rowing (with Cameron desperately trying to keep up) she didn't notice that the side of their ship slammed into a stalagmite. The end result was slight paint damage and a loud splash. After looking around, Beth noticed that her two-man crew was one man (and one oar) short.

"Cameron!" she shouted. Through gasp and gurgles, she received a response.

"Help! Help!"

"Cameron!" After this shought, she jumped into the water and tried to find him. She never expected that she would be dragged across with the flow of the river or how cold it was; this was something she soon ignored as she continued about shouting his name. The dangerous game of Marco Polo proved fatal… to the boat as it slammed straight into the middle of a different stalagmite, cutting it in half, straight into the middle, that had the end result of sinking into the river. While watching this spectacle, she didn't realize a wet pair of arms wrapped around her neck. Her shouting gave away her sudden burst of fear as a familiar voice tried to calm her down. "It's just me, Cameron, it's OK." After observing the mess they were in the farm girl swam faster, trying to at least catch up with the rest of the competition.

**Confessionals**

**Beth- **_*She is shivering with a green towel around her shoulder.* _Never…again…

**Cameron-** I swear that water was was at least forty-two degrees fahrenheit.

_(End of Confessionals)_

Ahead of the geeky duo, Trent and Dawn, Harold, and Leshawna, and Owen and Izzy were neck and neck… and neck. The three teams were starting to catch to the two ahead, but were no where close to how brutal the others were treating each other. While battling Chris' voice echoed in the cave. "I hope you're in a good position because there are only five minutes remaining of your twenty minutes time limit!"

This only caused the threesome to push result was a seemingly five way tie as they exited the tunnel into daylight with the five circular and the timer billboard counting up at the same time amount of the time of around seventeen minutes. By now, Duncan and Scott had finished feuding and were concentrating on rowing. Soon, the fast and furious five reached the purple platforms with the red button on the meter tall tan pillar and kissed (with Leshawna giving Harold two) at various moments stopping most of the clocks and having various reactions because of it. Some like Courtney, Staci, Dawn, and Izzy were apathetic about it, others like Leshawna, Harold, Trent, and Scott blushed, and Duncan flat out was disgusted.

**Confessionals **

**Harold- **_*He's smiling like a lunatic.* _I knew my fair Leshawna would come around, and she taste like cherries!

**Owen- **_*He has the same emotion as Harold.* _...Wow…

**Duncan-**_*He's puking in the toilet.* _I...have NEVER gone through anything that horrible before, and I dated COURTNEY! _*He pukes again.*_

**Staci- **Meh.

_(End of Confessionals) _

After a while, Cameron and Beth washed in… three minutes after the twenty minutes were over. Receiving glares from the dark queen, but sympathetic glances from the rest, the two swam over to the other ten, now on the side of the obstacle standing in pairs and in team order.

The narses cleared his throat to announce the winners. "So far so good, from _most_ of the campers. Remember the team with the overall fastest time wins, so your over all place isn't determined right now. Anyway, in first place with a time of 17:17:37 is…

...

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...The Agile Antelopes!"

Dawn was quickly embraced by Trent in a spin hug.

"In second place, with a time of 17:17:49, it's…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… The Dancing Dolphins!"

Staci cheered with most of his teams as Duncan nodded in approval. Longer down the line, Courtney showed signs of irritation.

**Confessionals**

**Courtney- **How could I lose to that ogar! _*She growls.*_

_(End of Confessionals)_

"So, for third place, with a time of 17:18:12 is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...The Happy Horses!"

Courtney then showed some satisfaction and nodded as her team look fine as is.

In fourth and fifth place (as the Crocs lost and are not even on the board) at times of 17:18:23 and 17:18:47 are, respectively…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… The Mischievous Monkeys and the Speeding Snails!"

The main emotion was passive but satisfied.

"It's still anyone's game and right now we have Bridgette and Lightning, Heather and DJ, Blaineley and Alejandro, Jo and Brick, Gwen and Cody, and Zoey and Noah!"

By the time he finished speaking the twelve were already on their platforms with a wide array of emotions. Amazingly, six new boats appeared under the docks.

**Confessionals**

**Bridgette-** Wow, I can't believe Geoff is OK with this, but then again, it's Lightning, it's not like it's Alejandro or anyone….hehe…

**Noah- **I really am not exactly crazy about kissing the girlfriend of a guy with a mental disorder, but I really do not want to keep my legacy on the island with third eliminated so…

**Gwen- **Great, now I have to kiss Cody of all people.

**Jo-** The last thing I need is to be picked up by Bricks-for-Brains like some helpless damsel.

**Cody-**_*There is a confused expression on his face.* _So let me get this straight? I'm caring some girl over a bridge, row a boat, than kiss her? My question is: Why?

**Heather- **This is great, we're in last place. If we lose I can find some way to become the Team Captain and with Cameron and a manipulated Lindsay, I could eliminate the wannabe or the jock, or maybe I could make them suffer for a while for opposing me. Right now, that doesn't matter. All I need is last place, or at least not first, and I can take this game into my control.

_(End of Confessionals) _

"Ready?" Chris shouted to the crowd. With a few nods he shot the starter pistol and all of the girls jumped into the girls arms. Like last time people like Lightning, Brick, DJ, and Alejandro were taking the lead and Cody and Noah could barely move. The main race was with Lightning and Alejandro, who were moving at high speeds despite the swinging hammers. Seeing as they were about to be overtaken, Blaineley waited until the right moment and shouted to Lightning, "Oh my God! Is that thirty pounds of protein powder I see in the water!"

"Sha-where?"

"No, don't-" Bridgette shouted, but it was too late as a giant hammer slammed into both of them, making them swim the half of the platform back.

**Confessionals**

**Bridgette- **That was a low blow, Blaineley!

**Lightning- **This means sha-war!

**Geoff- **Not cool bra!

**Blaineley- **As they say, all's fair in love and war, and last time I checked this is a combination of both.

_(End of Confessionals)_

With their distinct advantage Alejandro was able to take the lead as DJ and Brick was hot on his trail. At the back Lightning was easily able to overtake Noah and Cody, who were struggling greatly with their women, and was almost able to catch up with the herd. Nothing much eventful happen, as everyone stayed in the same place in the race, when Alejandro gracefully landed in his brown boat shortly before DJ and Brick and held a tight competition with Lightning followed soon afterwards.

**Confessionals**

**Chris- **Ya know, it would be boring if we had the same old, same old, so we decided to up the ante, if you know what I'm saying.

_(End of Confessionals) _

While Alejandro was concentrating on being in the lead and rowing like a maniac, Blaineley spent her energy trying to find a way to sabotage the surrounding competition in the now steaming water. That was, until she saw the water behind her (and right in front of DJ) bubble for a few seconds. Before she could question it, boiling hot water shot out from an underwater geyser giving the has been's boat a sudden boost while spraying hot water and changing course for Heather's boat making them slam into a wall. At that point, Lightning was able to muster enough strength to pass them up with their delay. Even though Heather wanted to go as slowly as possible, DJ was able to summon new found strength fueled by a never before seen rage at the notice of a person that he lothed.

**Confessionals**

**Heather- **_*She scoffs.*_ Man, who pissed in his Cheerios this morning…

**DJ-** I am done with being pushed around and the first step is with getting even with that jerk who almost killed me yesterday!

_(End of Confessionals) _

Back at the planks, both Zoey and Gwen pulled a Beth, and just picked up their weakling across the rest of the plank and were currently rowing into the mouth of the Tunnel of Love. After rushing to catch with the competition, loud commotion was heard farther down. On closer inspection, one could see an angered DJ battling a surprised Lightning with a paddle. Unlike the previous round, with Duncan and Scott, this one was not so much filled with evil banter in in a twisted sense of fun, but it held more vigor bile to it. As a result, both boats (as Heather could not (or would not) row with all of her strength and Bridgette, despite her best efforts, could not effectively row in an effective manner with the jock's continuous movements) were moving at the speed equivalent to a snail.

With shrugging shoulders, the competitive quadruplet continued to the path of potential victory.

**Confessionals **

**Bridgette- **I have NEVER seen DJ so angry before. I wonder what could be bothering him so much.

_(End of Confessionals)_

"Turn left, LEFT! Right, right, right, right, right! Left again! Ahhhhhhh!" Blaineley's screams were echoing throughout the tunnel as the Latino semi-skillfully dodged the inundating under water geysers of boiling water. It almost proved fruitless as the rebound water splashed tiny droplets on their delicate skin. To make matters worse Satin reincarnated voice's voice decided it wanted to be known. "Only five minutes are on the clock! You better hurry if you wish to win!"

Luckily for them and the boat consisting of Brick and Jo, light soon appeared. In a matter of a few dozen seconds both teams had reached their platforms and had reluctantly kissed, stopping the clock for both of the teams. After some more time had passed Zoey and Noah and Gwen and Cody arrived soon afterwards. The reluctant Horses' members were reluctant (but did so anyways) to smooch while a visibly cringing Gwen scrunched up her eyes and leaned in close to Cody, who put his confusion aside to kiss a hot girl, until she froze. In an act of primal instincts, she panicked and hit the red button to end the challenge. The act caused a short buzzing sound to come out from the speakers emitted inside stand.

"Oh, ho, ho!" Chris grinned, "It looks like Gwen has opted to quit the challenge and potentially lose everything overall. I would not like to be her if the Dolphins lose this challenge!"

"Shut it, McLain!" was her response.

When a little more time has passed, Chris pulled out an air horn from behind his back and pulled the trigger to signal end time at the same time as the four who did not time in fast enough went into the sunlight. Surprisingly, they were not fighting.

"And that ends the challenge!"

**Confessionals**

**Cody- **Wow… am I really that repulsive?

**Alejandro- **_*He has a tooth brush in his mouth and is scrubbing vigorously.* _That serpiente grasa! It feels like my lips have burnt off from the horridness! And that wail! How can she scream so loud!?

**Blaineley- **Yeah, I took screaming classes when Badminton 4: The Good, The Bad, and The Minton. **[1]**

**Bridgette-** Aw man, we lost, but DJ is still in last. I hope they don't vote him out because of it. And it was weird though, he just stopped fighting all of a sudden.

**DJ- **_*He sighs.* _ Ya know, even though I'm angry, I still need to know how to calm myself down from time to time. Momma always said 'God don't like ugly', but I still need to get him back. He needs to be taught a lesson.

**Gwen-** Great, It looks like I'm on the chopping block if we lose, but more than likely we won't, seeing as how bad the Crocs did, so that's pretty good.

_(End of Confessionals)_

After that was finished, the twelve competitors stood like the ones before in rows and together, though some stood farther away than others.

"And here are the scores! In first place with a time of 15:46:52 is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...The Mischievous Monkeys, putting them in over-all first, leaving the Speeding Snails in over all second with a time of 15:52:91!"

The twelve winners then cheered briefly, before Chris shushing them. "Anyways, so coming in third in a time of 17:27:11 is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...The Happy Horses! This puts them in over-all fifth, and the rest are not even on the clock. If the Crocs don't get a time on the next one, they automatically go to the voting ceremony.."

There were no cheers not only because of the low rating, but they knew this by default, but no one wanted to question Chris' demented ways of logic to get more screen time.

"That means that the score is as follows:

"The Mischievous Monkeys get first place with 15:46:52!

"The Speeding Snails get second with 15:52:91!

"Third place goes to the Agile Antelopes with 17:17:37!

"Fourth place is for the Dancing Dolphins with 17:17:49!

"Fifth is occupied with the Happy Horses in the time of 17:18:12!

"This leaves the Killer Crocodiles in last with a score of nothing! Somehow, it's still anyone's game… except for the Crocs, there is no way they could win this… ever! For the last challenge we have Eva and Tyler, Sadie and Sam, Lindsay and B, Anne Maria and Ezekiel, Sierra and Geoff, and Dakota and Mike. Go and get ready guys! Oh! One more thing: You might want to reach the tunnel by the ten minute mark. Haha."

**Confessionals**

**Heather-** This could not be any better! Last place and I really have no blame in this! This is going to be the easiest five million ever! ...That is unless the mute wants to try to be smart.

**B-**_*He holds up a sign that reads: As much as it pains me to do this, I have to play by Chris' rules in order to win.*_

**Trent-** For some reason, I don't like Chris' warning. Oh wait, I know why. It Chris!

**Chris- **The last upgrade to the challenge did have good enough results. On the bright side, I planned for something like this to happen.

_(End of Confessionals)_

As usual, when everyone was situated, Chris blew the air horn prompting the girls to jump in their partner's arms. That was the case for most of the people with the exception being Anne Maria. "Nuh uh, I am _not _goin' to touch that freak, and you can't make me!"

"Is that disqualification I hear?"

"You can call it whateva ya want to," she responded as she climbed back down the latter where the people who were ready to compete used to get up there.

"That means that the best place the Snails can get is second and they will be forsed to switch Team Captains!"

**Confessionals**

**Jo-** On one hand, I'm mad that we lost, on the other, the crazy will lose all of her power! Yeah!

_(End of Confessionals)_

The other five teams continued running down the planks for immunity. Everyone was moving and quite remarkable speeds. In the lead was Mike and Geoff with B and Tyler hot on their heels. Sam, though moving quite slower than the rest, moved fast enough that Sadie did not feel the need to pick him up and carry him the rest of the way (Though, in all honesty, she couldn't do any better as they had the same side and build). As seen from the last season, the mute held quite the amount of speed, and adding with the fact that he was filled with determination, he some how managed to surpassed the rest and took the lead. This act came unchallenged as Tyler and Mike stepped up their games, leaving behind Geoff, who didn't feel the need to tire himself out and was more concerned with the hammers.

While running, the title for the first place was in a interchangeable state. At first it went to B, than Mike, than B again, Tyler some how got it at a point, and the pattern continued as such until the each reached one of three colored boats. On instinct, two of the teams started to row to the tunnel before the time limit was reached with Eva's strength in the lead and Mike desperately trying to follow. The Crocs, on the other hand, stalled as the robotics genius applied (through chewed gum) a makeshift motor made of sturdy twigs, hog dung, and a can of one of the many hairspray cans owned by Anne Maria on the promise that she would receive and upgrade to her blow dryer once the challenge was over. It was not perfect (as it was built on such short notice), since it lack a tiller (in replacement, he stood at the back and used his oar as one, leaving the dumb princess doing absolutely nothing) and did not go as near as fast as a normal motor, but it was a vast improvement from what the competition had to offer and surpassed them after a few seconds.

By the time the duo of the intellectual foiling couple reached the tunnel, they came across an unseen bump. Though minor, it did knock off the motor, stopping the two from their rush. Through a process of spazzing on the surface, it somehow sent the machine into overdrive and shooting in the air at high speeds back the way it came.

"Oh no, P," cried Lindsay, "our motor flew away!"

**Confessionals**

**B-**_*He slaps his hand on his head and sighs deeply.*_

_(End of Confessionals)_

Around a small while later, Geoff jumped down into his boat, and, after seeing the error of his way, began to put a passion in the race. By the time the Antelope's boat passed in the Tunnel of Love, a sleek piece of metal began to descend from the top to close the entrance which was followed by a computerized female voice counting backwards from ten.

By the count of three, Mike was able to cross safely to the next leg around the same time as Sam jumping down from the platform. His struggles to catch up became futile as the solid door smoothly shut closed, leaving him on the outside from victory. He sighed his head in defeat, and as natural customary to her Sadie rubbed his back in comfort. After perking up his head he noticed he was not the only one out as Geoff and Sierra were right in front of the metal plate.

Oh the other side of the wall, Mike and Dakota decided to take a short break for victory and to rest their muscles, when they noticed that, on either sides, were the two other qualifiers. Before the urge to ask about the computational pause, he saw what they were looking at.

Right in front of them was a horde of sharks with lasers attached to their heads. So many emotions were rushing inside of the multiple personality disorder patient, that he could not help to take a deep breath. Everything went black.

_**Teams**_

_**Agile Antelopes (Dawn(TC), Bridgette, Lightning, Eva, Trent, Tyler)**_

_**-Couples: Dawn, Trent; Bridgette, Lightning; Eva, Tyler**_

_**Killer Crocodiles (B(TC), Beth, Cameron, DJ, Heather, Lindsay)**_

_**-Couples: Beth, Cameron; Heather, DJ; Lindsay, B**_

_**Mischievous Monkeys (Alejandro(TC), Blaineley, Harold, Leshawna, Sadie, Sam)**_

_**-Couples: Leshawna, Harold; Blaineley, Alejandro; Sadie, Sam**_

_**Speeding Snails (Izzy(TC), Anne Maria, Brick, Ezekiel, Jo, Owen)**_

_**-Couples: Izzy, Owen; Jo, Brick; Anne Maria, Ezekiel**_

_**Dancing Dolphins (Sierra(TC), Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Staci)**_

_**-Couples: Staci, Duncan; Gwen, Cody; Sierra, Geoff**_

_**Happy Horses (Scott(TC), Courtney, Dakota, Mike, Noah, Zoey)**_

_**-Couples: Courtney, Scott; Zoey, Noah; Dakota, Mike **_

_**First Round: Dawn, Trent (17:17:37); Beth, Cameron (-:-:-); Leshawna, Harold (17:18:23); Izzy, Owen (17:18:47); Staci, Duncan (17:17:49), Courtney, Scott (17:18:12)**_

_**Second Round: Bridgette, Lightning (-:-:-); Heather, DJ (-:-:-); Blaineley, Alejandro (15:46:52); Jo, Brick (15:52:91); Gwen, Cody (-:-:-); Zoey, Noah (17:27:11)**_

_**Third Round: Eva, Tyler; Lindsay, B; Sadie, Sam; Anne Maria, Ezekiel; Sierra, Geoff; Dakota, Mike**_

_**Place Table**_

_**-First: Mischievous Monkeys-15:46:52**_

_**-Second: Speeding Snails-15:52:91**_

_**-Third: Agile Antelopes-17:17:37**_

_**-Fourth: Dancing Dolphins-17:17:49**_

_**-Fifth:Happy Horses-17:18:12**_

_**-Sixth: Killer Crocodiles-, -:-:-**_

_**A/N: So how was it? Who do you hope to win? Do you like the writing style? Hopefully, I can get several challenges done before school, but I can't make any promises.**_

_**[1]: Badminton 4: The Good, The Bad, and The Minton is the same movie franchise that Chris was in, but it never specified what was the name was. This of course, is fan made.**_

_**Next Time: The winner is declared, a dirty move is pulled, girl talk is said, not one, but two new twist to The Elimination Ceremony, and shocking elimination no one saw coming. **_


	8. An I For an I and a Punch For a Kumquat

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**_

_**Arc 1 Chapter 3 Part 3: An I For an I and a Punch For a Kumquat**_

_**A/N: Well, this is a definite improvement as far as updates are concerned, I hope you enjoy!**_

_**So without further adieu…**_

On the other side of the wall, Mike and Dakota decided to take a short break for victory and to rest their muscles, when they noticed that, on either sides, were the two other qualifiers. Before the urge to ask about the computational pause, Mike saw what they were looking at.

Right in front of them was a horde of sharks with lasers attached to their heads. So many emotions were rushing inside of the multiple personality disorder patient, that he could not help to take a deep breath. Everything went black.

"Darn kids!" he shouted as his back hunched over and deeply squinted one eye. "Back in my day, sharks weren't trying to kill people so much with their fancy lasers!"

"Well, guess what old man!" yelled Eva, as she (along with everyone on the show) had acquired knowledge about the various personalities and knew who she was speaking to, "This is not your day, now is it?" With those words, she and Tyler pushed themselves into the mass of biomechanical over glorified whales. With a shrug, B and Lindsay followed suit.

"Ungrateful kids," muttered Chester as he went to row along with Dakota. For a few seconds everything seemed fine for the most part. That was until an unpleasant scent lingered in the air.

"Ewwww, what is that!?" cried Dakota while holding her nose in disgust. Much of the reactions were not far from her's, but by looking in the water, it was clear what the smell was. In replacement of sharks was a crimson red liquid that was substantially thicker than it's former water counterpart. In the water was fresh blood. Dakota puked on sight as B's eyes widened. Forgetting everything else, he paddled with desperation. Eva caught his drift and after she wispered a curse yelled, "Hey, Princesses! You might want to hurry up!"

Not catching her drift, and still spending her time puking, she yelled back, "Why!?"

Farther down the body builder yelled, "What do you think happens to sharks when they smell blood?" As if she summoned the god of cleshé moments, a giant shark jumped over the B-List celebrity, firing a laser. Chester then gave another deep inhale and magically his lips became fuller and ruby red. "It is I, Svetlana!" The gymnast then began to maneuver through sharks and and the ever present rocks singlehandedly. She managed to catch up to the weightlifter, before noticing something else was off besides the sharks and blood. The 'water' was starting to rise at an exponential rate. "Zis is not good," she muttered as she duck from the attempt of electrocution by laser.

Back on the outside, both the Monkeys and and Dolphins were rowing back to the shore, while both Ezekiel and Anne Maria were walking away from the obstacle course. All water on the activities seized as a loud pop was heard in the middle of the watery path between the docks and the tunnel. A vortex began to form and was widening rapidly. All four tried to run away from it but it was for nought; those on shore held the privilege to witness a pair of boats being spin around and around into the whirlpool, shouting for their lives. First, the blue one disappeared, as being closer to it, and then the brown soon after.

When all was done, the waters calmed down and acted to be untouched. Not wanting to leave anyone behind, the hairspray propeller circled around the non-competing contestants like a bird of prey. After finding it's victim, it went on the attack.

"Ahh! MA HAIR!" shouted Anne Maria as she took flight by the small machine attach to the top of her hair and treated her as a helicopter. After sputtering around the bemused contestants, she slammed into someone else that seized onto her waist in fear of falling. Just from the look of the pair of arms she knew who it was. They seemed to pick up air as they flew over the tunnel with her kicking while shouting and looking up at the sky, "ARE YA KIDDING ME!"

**Confessionals**

**Jo-**_*She is laughing while holding her stomach.* _By far, that was one of the best moment of my life!

_(End of Confessionals)_

In the tunnel, things were brutal. The water had risen to the point where anyone could easily touch the roof, and the horde became quite ferocious as seen as everyone, except Svetlana, had burnt marks all over their bodies. It seemed as if they were going meet their maker, but it appeared Chris had other plans. The water became to drain and move faster towards the exit to the point that it was pointless to row as it had no effect. They could see the glorious light closing up on them and were met with the scent of freedom and only had a little way to go to reach the platform to win. While racing, they saw a vortex opening up and shoot two boats out to land on their respective platforms still in a dizzy state. Svetlana, never being one to lose without a fight, jumped from the boat with Dakota scooped in her arms to landed on the platform with grace. Squeezing her eyes shut, she slammed her lips against the blonde only to recoil and push back Dakota. "Svetlana does not like girls!" She screamed as she escaped with Mike being left in her place.

In the air, Anne Maria was shouting insults left and right to a poor Ezekiel all the while she was kicking him in the legs and sometimes between them. With one final shove, she managed to make him fall… right on his platform in the stomach up position. At that same time, B stepped up to his platform at the same time as Eva and Tyler. Both kissed. While the jocks were rough and swift, B gave Lindsay a soft peck as to not upset her boyfriend.

Both teams from the whirlpool seemed to have regained full conscience at the same time that Hair-icopter started to stutter. By the time the four on land started to get up, the other started to fall down. Geoff kissed Sierra around the same time Sam kissed Sadie around the same time Anne Maria landed face first... onto Ezekiel's lips as Chris blew the air horn to end the challenge.

**Confessionals**

**Anne Maria-**_*She is scrubbing her mouth at the same time she's brushing her hair.*_ MA HAIR! MA LIPS! MA HAIR! MA LIPS! MA HAIR! _*She repeats this for several hours.*_

**Dakota- **_*She is covered in blood and burnt marks. Her skin is slightly orange.* _Ohh… I am THIS close on going Dakotazoid on Chris' as-

**Sam- **Wow… that vortex ride sure was exciting! It felt like I was in some sort of video game! Except… there were no power-ups… or console… or multiple lives… or a plot… Oh, you know where I'm going with this!

**Heather- **Wow, that must have been something to get Lindsay to ruin her hair. _*She chuckles.*_

_(End of Confessionals)_

The twelve were standing in pairs like the last two groups. Most of them had towels of their team colors wrapped around them and a half were covered in blood. Chris was smiling as usual.

"Good job every-"

"Was that real blood, Chip? And sharks?" Lindsay was still slightly shaken up from that experience with marks of red and black all over her body.

He sighed, as if the answer was obvious,"The sharks were real, and could have eaten you, but there was no blood, instead we used a new substance made by Golden Tree called B.L.O.O.D.."

"Isn't that just the same thing?" Eva inquired.

"No. B.L.O.O.D. It stands for Bio Live Oxygenated Organelle Duplication, or in other words fake blood that looks, feels, smells, and even taste real. Anyways-"

"Wait," piped up Sam, "What was the whole point of making us reach the tunnel by a certain time period if we all reached it at the same time?"

He sighed again, "It was for fun. Do I have to explain everything to you after I put your lives in danger? Now, as I was saying-"

"How did I even get over here anyways? I _quit_ remember!" scolded Anne Maria while B silently whistled in fake innocence.

"I don't know! It was luck! You still finished so the point counts," Chris cried in exasperation. "Now-"

Dakota was about to say something when the host snapped. "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! One more word and you instantly lose the challenge!" That made everyone shut up. "Funny though, the times were fast enough that this determines your overall place. Now, anyways, in first place, and keeping their Team Captain with a time of 13:17:22 is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… The Happy Horses!"

The team started to cheer, until they realized what that meant: Scott still remained in charge.

**Confessionals**

**Scott- **They can't get rid of me just yet. Hehehe.

_(End of Confessionals)_

"Now in second place and, with everyone else, will be losing their Team Captain, with a time of 13:42:55 is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… The Agile Antelopes!"

The team cheered.

"In a time of 13:43:02 is third place for…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..The Killer Crocodiles!"

The six cheered in victory.

"Now the final three places all got around the time, but fourth place has, with a time of 14:04:33…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...The Speeding Snails!"

Half breathed a sigh of relief while the rest cheered.

"Now the final two times are 14:04:49 and 14:05:12, but fifth place, and the ones who don't have to go to elimination are the…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

…

…

…

...

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

…

…

…

...

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

…

…

…

...

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Dancing Dolphins! This means that the Mischievous Monkeys are going to elimination! Go ahead and clean up and get dinner, because the ceremony is going to start in a couple of hours."

The six fortunate cheered as the losers sighed in defeat.

**Confessionals**

**Blaineley-** Great, just great. I'm on the chopping block now… _*She makes a thinking face.*_ I need to find a way to put the blame on someone else so I can be closer to the money. With that much, I could _buy_ Celebrity Manhunt!

**Staci-** Phew. I get to say another day. For some reason, a lot of people don't like me.

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Behind the Mess Hall (DJ and Heather)**

DJ rolled his eyes as he followed Heather behind the building that served as a rec room of sorts. He was dragged unnoticed by the rest of the team as everyone left from eating their late lunch to do recreational activities and whatnot. She stopped walking and began talking when she was sure all were out of earshot.

"Look here, I'm giving you one last-"

"No."

"Why not!?" She threw her hands up in exasperation, but soon put them down to massage her temples with one hand. "You know what? I'll give you till tomorrow morning, and then-"

"Then what? Tell my secret like you said you were going to do tonight? Why should I believe you?"

"Because you would have no chance at winning!"

"And why, all of a sudden, do you care? Is is because you know your in trouble if your not chosen for Team Captain, which if we vote you don't have a snowman's chance in Hell, and even so you'll be down a vote. You're desperate and will be voted out first when we lose. Mark my words." With that he abruptly turned around from a flabbergasted Heather.

**Confessionals**

**DJ- **Even if it isn't a bluff, she still can't prove it, so the end result is that I get off scott free, and she looks like a lunatic either way. It's a win win.

**Heather-** Uggg, fine, if he wants to play that way, so be it… _*She pulls out a thick, blue binder.*_ I collected this just in case. Sadly this only contain secrets for seven people, and one of them had already been eliminated. Luckily DJ and Bubble Boy are on the list.

**Forest (Blaineley)**

The has-been huffed and puffed her out-of-shape body in the afternoon sun. She leaned against a tree and uncrumpled the note that was slipped into her hand on the way out of the bathroom which read in perfect cursive:

_If you wish to survive in the game,_

_walk in the middle of the forest at exactly 6:30._

_I will find you._

When she looked up, it took all of her willpower not to urinate on the spot as a dark figure, hidden by shadow, loomed over her.

"H-hello?" she asked nervously.

"Greetings," responded an eerily and dark voice.

Blaineley's bravado soon re-entered her voice, as her pride overran her fear. "I assume you gave me the note."

"Correct. I believe I have an offer you simply cannot refuse." Before she could say anything else, a rock was lightly tossed into her hands. Darkness began to speak. During the speech, Blaineley's eyes widened in horror, then gasped in shock, but when she heard the potential end result she lightly giggled.

"But remember," it cautioned, "there is only a fifty percent chance that it will succeed, even if the first part does. If it does you must do me a favor at any given moment."

"And if I refuse?"

It smiled unnoticed, as if expecting that response. "A highly undesirable outcome."

"Hm, I like the way you play. Ya know what, you got yourself a deal."

"Good to hear." With that, he disappeared, prompting Blaineley to retrace her steps back to civilization.

**Mess Hall (Everyone)**

The setting was night time as the Elimination Ceremony was swiftly daunting upon everyone. No one was going to discuss strategy on the Mischievous Monkeys, as everyone knew who they were going to be voting for. Said person had left earlier to go to the bathroom.

Because nothing of importance happened around the room people were acting as normal as ever. Some tables, like the Crocs', were virtually silent with contemptment, while others, like the Antelopes', were shouting with laughter despite the horrible food. Of course, to keep the story moving, the host's voice boomed through the loudspeaker. "I hope you're having a good time, because it's time for me to ruin it. Be at the Docks in five minutes!"

Sighing, everyone got up got up and headed out the door, with lead being held by Harold followed by Leshawna. Shortly afterwards was a thump, a scream, and an 'OH MY GOD!', which prompted the ones at the the back to rush to see the spectacle. Once the thirty three people crammed on the porch, they saw the what had made the noise.

On the ground were three people. The first one, Leshawna, was standing in shock next to the second, Harold, as he stood in confusion. Once the third got up, most of the people gasped in shock. For there on the third's, Blaineley, cheek was a black and blue, swelling mark.

"Oh my goodness, what happened, soldier!" cried Brick. Suddenly, Blaineley broke down crying and then screamed, "HAROLD PUNCHED ME!"

All were silent in horror as the nerd was still trying to process what just happened. This, of course, was broken by Duncan. "Wow, Doris actually does have something down there." This seemed to finally nudge Harold to grasp the situation.

"I didn't do that, gosh! How can you be such idiots! I would never treat a lady like that!"

"I saw it!" yelled Heather. "He just punched her out of nowhere!"

A few gasped. "No I didn't! Something tripped me, gosh!"

"Likely story, than prove it. What tripped you?"

He looked around, but could only find rocks astrew on the ground. "It was probably a rock."

"Yeah, because rocks can magically walk around and trip people."

"It's true!"

"Whatever, we have an elimination to attend," and with that she stuck her nose up in the air and walked passed, socially forcing the others to do the same. After Alejandro helped picked up the victim, that left only the two people who were not physically hurt by the event.

Harold looked up to his love interest's eyes and asked, "You believe me, Leshawna, right?"

She looked back, then looked away towards the others that were leaving. "Harold, baby, I don't know what to believe anymore." With that she left, and Harold soon followed.

**Confessionals**

**Leshawna-** I mean, we were walkin' down and all of a sudden Blaineley walked up right in time to be punched, and he looked genuinely shocked. It all happened so sudden, but he _punched_ someone! That's so out of character for him! Except of course Duncan, but he had that coming, and he would _never_ punch a woman. He always like to talk about honor and whatnot and even eliminated himself once, but then again he did eliminate Courtney- _*The rant of weather or not to believe Harold continues for another ten minutes.*_

**Elimination Ceremony (Everyone)**

"Yikes," winced Chris once he saw Blaineley walk in. "What happened to you?"

"Harold happened," she responded.

"Eh, whatever."

Shortly, everyone was in their designated bleacher. The Happy Horses were in the golden, with the Antelopes in the silver, Crocs in bronze, Snails in metal, and the the Dolphins in rotting wood. This left the Mischievous Monkeys on the stumps,

"Campers," called Chris, "How did you like the challenge?"

"I almost died!" cried Dakota.

"We really didn't do that much after the challenge, I just sat around doing nothing," piped up Tyler.

"Yeah, same here," agreed Owen..

"Anyway," continued Chris, "For the winners, the Happy Horses, you get to win… a thirty second head start in the next challenge!"

The winners beamed at this, prompting the host to continue, "Who do you want to-"

"Scott." the Horses interrupted Chris and disregarded the rules of having the Team Captain go first.

"M'k, Scott, come on down to spin the Wheel of Misfortune!"

Scott shrugged his shoulders as she walked down to spin the wheel. which landed on…

…

…

…

…

...Boney Island.

"Scott, you must spend a night at Boney Island."

"Wha?" was all he had time to say as a helicopter (driven by Chef) picked him up by a claw that clamped onto his head and took him screaming down to Boney Island, making the rest of his team laugh at his misfortune.

Chris then proceeded by pulling out a remote control, and with a press of a button, the Wheel of Misfortune disappeared and the faces of all the Agile Antelopes appeared except Dawn. "Now, before we get to the elimination. we still need to shake some things up. From now on, Dawn is no longer the Team Captain…instead in her place is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Trent!"

The musician accepted his prize in modesty as the arrow pointed to his (on screen) face..

"Now for the Crocodiles," The screen turned again to the next team except B. "The new leader is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Heather!"

**Confessionals**

**Beth-** Come on!

**Heather- **As I said, this game will be mine. I still need an extra vote though, but I'm one step closer to the end.

_(End of Confessionals)_

The screen changed again to the faces of the Snails minus Izzy. "For you guys, it's out with the Izzy, and in with the…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Anne Maria!"

Ezekiel gulped in fear as she gave him a death glare. The screen went to the next team of the Dancing Dolphins without Sierra. "Now Sierra is out, which means that the title will go to…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Geoff!"

Not much reaction came out of it.

"Finally to the losers, this wheel turn could either change the outcome of the elimination or no nothing at all, but taking the place of Alejandro is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Sam!"

Sadie cheered for him along with Alejandro giving him a light pat on the back.

Chris then proceeded to walk over towards the barrel of which he normally stands for elimination and said, "Finally we can move on to our main event! Now that we have gotten through all of that drama, please go one by one and vote out your least favorite teammate!

A little while later, the six finished their votes and were back on their stumps. Chris looked over the votes on a piece of paper at the same time Chef brought out a cart covered in a white cloth.

"Uhh...Chris, what is that?" asked Zoey.

"You see because of a complaint we had from a cousin of a contestant regarding her allergy to pineapples-"

"You talkin' 'bout Leshaniqua, right? How'd she know?" cried Leshawna.

"Hold it I'm getting there. So me and Chef had an argument so we decided to have a wager. I bet he couldn't make enough different types of candy fruit to last the entire season. This lead to the idea that everyone safe could get a fruit so, here you go! And as for how did she know, each episode is published the next day from being aired on Golden Tree's website, because web shows are now 'in' or whatever."

Chef pulled back the sheet to show a platter of thirty one tiny candy pineapples, which he threw to everyone besides the Snails, except Jo. "Don't worry, there's no real pineapple in it."

Chef then came back with a new cart covered in a sheet after everyone finished their treat. "In honor of the person who unintentionally started this, the first new fruit is… kumquats!"

Chef then pulled off the new sheet to show that the host was telling the truth. Everyone got one besides the Monkeys. There were only five fruits left.

"The first person safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

...Leshawna!"

She took her fruit when it was thrown to her. Next is… Sam and Sadie!"

Both looked slightly relieved to be safe even they knew it was going to happen.

"And… Alejandro!"

This left Harold and Blaineley. The geek looked scared, and Blaineley looked slightly nervous.

"Only one kumquat left. Both of you have been the only ones voted for, but only one can move on, and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Harold! Blaineley, time to pack your bags, cause you're going home!"

"What!" Blaineley stood up indignantly, forgetting all about her physical pains. "You're telling me I had to trip that geek to punch me for nothing!"

Gasps filled the the P.I.N.E.A.P.P.L.E. of Shame as the ex-Celebrity Manhunt host still looked pretty wild. "I don't care what you say you cannot make me leave! I have rights!"

"Oh Chef!" called Chris in a sigh-song voice. The muscular man grabbed Blaineley from behind and carried her to where the P.I.N.E.A.P.P.L.E. of Shame waited for its next victim. The two halves opened to reveal it's lights. Blaineley was forcibly tossed in the machine where her body froze and began to disintegrate to the point where she was nothing. Once she was gone, the halves closed, eliminating her from the game.

"Well, that was fun, but you guys might want to get some rest because it won't be as easy as the first three, in fact it will be quite... hard."

Both he and Chef laughed at a joke no one else got as everyone left to get some sleep to prepare for the day ahead.

**Agile Antelopes (Trent(TC), Bridgette, Dawn, Eva, Lightning, Tyler)**

After all that went down, the boys were able to sleep with relative ease. On the other side, Bridgette tossed and turned over and over in her bunk that she used to share the top half with Eva, but now with Dawn as the muscle gained the single bed of the same size, as the queen sized bed had already been transported to the other side by the time the three girls came back from the Elimination Ceremony. After another turn to face another direction a high pitched voice interrupted her thoughts

"You can't sleep either, can you?"

"No," sighed Bridgette, not at all shocked that she wasn't the only one awake.

"I since your aura is a sickly shade of maroon. What's wrong?"

The soulful surfer sighed and whispered , "It's DJ… Something happened to him, and I don't know what. I mean, he attacked Lightning out of nowhere. He may not be my favorite person, but that was uncalled for."

Though unseen, Dawn gave a sympathetic smile. "DJ...is going through something that happened to him recently. RIght now…is a difficult time for him and it will be rough, but he needs to do this alone to be a better person as a result. As for Lightning, his aura is off...I can put my finger on it, but it almost seems...unreadable."

"What do you mean by "unreadable"?"

"It is a clash of colors, red, purple, orange, yet a slight touch of turquoise."

"...In English, please."

"Hehe, oh yes. I mean he has anger, envy, confusion, yet shows some form of hope. It changes all of the time and he shown a lot of the first three after the last challenge. I fear that if not properly dealt with, it would end badly."

"Well, why haven't we done anything!" Bridgette almost woke up the third roommate, but she luckily landed back in the world of slumber.

"Because...I think I know what the problem is."

"Well, what is it!"

"...DJ."

"Wha?"

"It's getting late. We should go to bed."

"But wait! How can DJ be the problem?"

"Goodnight."

"Dawn! Dawn!" It ended up being too late as soft snoring was her response. With a yawn, she somehow was able to excite herself to slumber and joined majority of the island to rest until the next day and planned to inquire about it tomorrow morning.

**(Conclusion, by Chris McLean)**

The host was sitting on top of the P.I.N.E.A.P.P.L.E. of Shame machine. "Well, after another exciting challenge, we say goodbye to the oldest competitor in Total Drama history. Along with that, more conflicts are starting to arise by the hour. What's with Dawn's aura reading skills? Will Ezekiel live to see tomorrow with Anne Maria as Team Captain? What will the next challenge be? Find out next time on Ultimate…

...Drama…

...Island!

**Votes**

**Sam-** Wow, that was pretty brutal, but for some reason, I don't trust Blaineley... so she has my vote.

**Sadie-** Wow, this is, like, so hard, but Harold is my friend, and I saw what Blaineley did in season three, so she has my vote.

**Alejandro-** Please, I've seen better acting Tom Cruise. Blaineley's faking it. I wanna see if she can survive, even though my vote is for her.

**Harold- **I hope people know that I'm innocent. My vote is for that idiot, Blaineley.

**Leshawna-**_*She's laughing.* _Who am I kiddin'! Harold would never just punch someone out of the blue. My vote is for that lyin' witch that's tryin' to vote him out.

**Blaineley- **The seed of doubt has already been sown. In just a few more minutes, I'll still be on this island and this team will be broken, and I'll have four more free rides to the million.

**Sam- Blaineley (2x)**

**Sadie- Blaineley**

**Alejandro- Blaineley**

**Harold- Blaineley**

**Leshawna- Blaineley**

**Blaineley- Harold**

**Blaineley- 6**

**Harold- 1**

**Voted Off- Blaineley**

_**Teames**_

_**Agile Antelopes (Trent(TC), Bridgette, Dawn, Lightning, Eva, Tyler)**_

_**Killer Crocodiles (Heather(TC), B, Beth, Cameron, DJ, Lindsay)**_

_**Mischievous Monkeys (Sam(TC), Alejandro, Harold, Leshawna, Sadie)**_

_**Speeding Snails (Anne Maria(TC), Brick, Ezekiel, Izzy, Jo, Owen)**_

_**Dancing Dolphins (Geoff(TC), Cody, Duncan, Gwen, Sierra, Staci)**_

_**Happy Horses (Scott(TC), Courtney, Dakota, Mike, Noah, Zoey)**_

_**Eliminated: Justin, Katie, Blaineley**_

_**Fruits: Pineapple, Kumquat**_

_**A/N: And Blaineley is gone! For clarification purposes when I said it was an elimination no one saw coming was that people sometimes want to have a "surprise" elimination where a person is blindsided after being accused of something they didn't do, but I wanted to make the blindsider the blindsidee at the very beginning of the story. At the beginning of planning this story, she actually made it for another three or four challenges, but come on! It's MILDRED! She couldn't win a season of Total Drama even if she was the only contestant!**_

_**So hopefully, I can continue to update at a regular bases with the next challenge! Please read and review!**_

_**Next Time: The day starts off with a bad surprise, questions will try to be answered, new plot lines with more characters will form, and the challenge will get to show the campers a piece of the true powers of bio-technology.**_


	9. UDI Overview Challenges 4-7

_**A/N: Well, as the chapter says , this is Afternotes/Overview. Before, I want to say anything, I want to let you know that I am officially quitting this story. For the few of you who actually care to know why, school is killing me (though I'm managing) and I have lost inspiration for it because there is a planned one hundred twenty some odd chapters and in and I have only produced eight chapters in eight months (not including the ones I took for a brake). Again, for those of you who care about this story, do not distress, because look at my wording: I said **__**story**_ _**not **__**series.**_ _**That's right. There is a sequel to this story, and, really this is supposed to be a trilogy, where this story was meant to set up everything for the main two. I promise you that the sequels will no way will it end up like this story, but is kinda the **__**reason why**_ _**I'm quitting this, because of how great the other stories are. For as long as I can remember, I have wanted to write the sequels, but that is rapidly getting farther away, sadly.**_

_**Anyway, before I say anything else, in case you were wondering what exactly was going to happen in this story I have provided a (not so) **__**brief summary**_ _**from Blaineley's **__**elimination**_ _**(from where I last updated) to the very end in 6 parts (the 35 **__**remaining**_ _**challenges (38 in total)) with there being six parts in each section, with the exception of this one that has four and the next one with seven. Because there were many scenes I wanted to write for, and so it will **__**comply with**_ _**FanFiction's rules, I will be providing samples for what I would have written in parentheses which sometimes will appear randomly; though for this section it is mostly just the Elimination Ceremonies. **_

_**If you want a more in depth reason to know why I quit, just look after the second text line breaker thingy (or for those of you who are reading this on the Readup Fanfiction mobile reader/downloader like I mostly do, there will be a line of 'O''s to break it up for you). And one last final, final thing, I learned how to spell ado when I looked up the grammar spacifics. **_

_**So without further ado...**_

OOOOO

* * *

_**=The next day everyone (except Cody, Heather, **__**DJ**__**, Dawn, and Lightning) comes running into the **__**Mess**_ _**Hall**_ _**after hearing a scream (by Chef). They come to find that the entire inside of the building is completely covered in pictures of **__**DJ**_ _**childhood which goes like this…**_

_**(**_On the left were pictures of a young DJ around the age of of six or seven standing happily with his mother, and another man that is presumed to be his father, in a meadow, him blowing out candles on a cake with excited. and him shooting a basketball in a hoop, resulting in a three pointer with other pictures being similar of a small, happy child. A little later on news articles started to appear with headlines as so:

**AARON JOSEPH, AGED 43, IS KILLED IN FATAL CAR ****CRASH**

**MOTHER AND CHILD GRIEVE AFTER ****LOSS** **OF LOVING FATHER**

With that, there was also a picture of the same man who was originally in the picture with DJ in the meadow, bloody and deceased on a stretcher with a medic covering up his head with a clean, white sheet as he was being taken into an ambulance. Various pictures of a graveyard and a mourning DJ and his mother by a modest tombstone.

Going down the wall, it was evident that that crash took a toll on DJ, as casual pictures featuring him shown him wearing a dark and gothic attire as he wore a black hoodie and jeans.

In the center were more pictures of his new life with bad influences for friends, but along with that were a mix of vaguely disturbing graffiti art on the side of buildings and a knife taped to a wall. At the very end were a few more newspapers with titles such as:

**TWO CHILDREN ****STABBED** **MULTIPLE** **TIMES BY KID IN "****SELF** **DEFENCE**"

**THE SCARECROW STRIKES AGAIN, BUT THIS TIME RESULTING IN VIOLENCE AND IN ****SELF** **DEFENCE**

**NO CHARGES ****FILED** **IN ASSAULT CASE AGAINST DEVON "SCARECROW" JOSEPH**

What was the most disturbing was that in the center of the room, on top of a rusted, metal barrel was a plane, blue binder. Looking around, no one wanted to look inside. Indignantly, Courtney swiftly, yet silently, walked over to it and opened the cover to reveal multiple sheets, after a quick glance she flipped the page only to do it again, and again, and again. Around halfway through she turned around. "It's all...the same."

"What do you mean, 'the same'?" asked Jo.

"I mean, there are, like, fifty pages of the exact same sheet!"

"Well let me see, then." And with that, Jo stormed over and tore out a page and read it dramatically silent. Not wanting to be left out, Duncan took a page with Courtney quickly snatched one as she saw majority of the crowd rushing for the information source that she was holding. After a total of a good five minutes everyone wielded a sheet with only ten pages left. The law enforcer proved herself true as each page had the exact same back story to the man of the hour.

Written in a typewriter format it said:

_DJ_ _lived it the suburbs of a big city in Jamaica. He was happy and peaceful with everyone who knew him loved him. After the death of his beloved father, __DJ_ _broke down. Of course it didn't help that the family was living in a poorer __neighborhood__. He became darker in his personality and clothing choice. In late middle school he was given the nickname "Scarecrow" as he was known for his gruesome street art and gave a fearsome stare to anyone who dared cross his path. __With_ _the exception of his few punk friends, he was generally disliked by the school population. He made enemies with the wrong people. _

_That proved dangerous as one day he was attacked by two unarmed classmates. He used his knife that he carried with him and __stabbed_ _both boys unconscious, almost killing them. After a lawsuit was __filed_ _by the parents, __DJ_ _won by pleading in __self_ _defense_ _and only was sentenced to ten weeks of community service. His mother made him move a month after his service to Canada after accepting a job offer over there to be the head assistant of a well know restaurant, and she had the intention of moving so she could give her son a fresh start. _

_He fought her the whole way over the move and was almost worse at his new school. After being shown incredible acts of kindness by his future first girlfriend, and having more disciplined by his mother, he slowly began to change and put all of his __anger_ _into football and other sports. This change was sent to the front page of the school news as he lead his football __team_ _to the semi-finals but lost in a close match. At that point he saw the errors of his ways and became a pacifist to the extreme and became incredibly close to his mother, but he hides his true feelings of hate, and should be avoided at all __cost__. Be warned for he is not as he seems._

The letter was closed off with a single letter as a sign of who wrote it as a large and cursive 'V' at the bottom right hand corner. Needless to say, everyone was lost for words._**)**_

_**After that, and **__**in order to**_ _**clean up, Chris makes them wait outside. everyone talks and mutually agrees that Heather is the culprit with no real base to their facts besides the fact that she is missing. Dawn and Lightning return from meditating in the forest. Cody comes back angry and almost gets in a fight with Duncan, but Gwen intervened, making SIerra jealous. Eventually Heather and **__**DJ**_ _**come back at different times with **__**DJ**_ _**already knowing what happened. He saw it earlier and ran in the forest, crying and with him acting like his normal, sensitive **__**self**_ _**versus the tough side he had earlier. Heather didn't say anything about the topic. **_

_**Eventually, Chris announces that the challenge is about to start and announces a **__**mini**__**-challenge: The first 5 people to reach the forest get a very special prize. After the race, the winners are Cody (from adrenaline), Jo, Brick, Lightning, and Eva, in which they win water guns filled with **__**grey**_ _**goop. **__**It**_ _**is soon found out to be a special form of concrete that can wash off of **__**human**_ _**skin with water. The challenge is a large version of British Bulldogs with people being tagged by the hardening substance (hence the pun at the end of the last **__**Elimination**_ _**Ceremony**__**) with Chef chasing them with his own larger gun filled with said goop. The contestants must run from one side to the other while trying to **__**avoid**_ _**being hardened themselves. The winners of the **__**mini**__**-challenge have the ability of covering someone with their gun as well. **_

_**While the **__**game**_ _**goes on, **__**DJ**_ _**and Eva (she made everyone on her team separate **__**in order to**_ _**have a smaller chance of elimination) bond which gives him the encouragement he needs to continue with the **__**game and to confirm that it is true**__**; this also gives them more bonding time together. **__**DJ**_ _**confirms that he thinks that it was Heather. The trio of Leshawna, Harold, and Alejandro bond as well as they tried to **__**avoid**_ _**Chef, but Leshawna quickly falls victim of him and after some farewells, Harold and Alejandro slowly show that they fell slight resentment for each other via Confessionals. Sadie and Sam spend time together, which makes Sam start to feel guilty and thinks he is cheating on Dakota somehow. Beth, Lindsay, and B conspire to **__**eliminate**_ _**Heather. Noah tries to understand Cody's mood swings (which end up with Noah being stuck by Cody's instant cement and is put out the **__**game**__**). Scott and Duncan have a competition to see who can trick the other to fall victim to Chef (both lose). Izzy and Ezekiel bond, and Izzy pushes Ezekiel out of the way **__**in order to**_ _**save him; in the process she ends up eliminating herself. Brick and Jo almost have a moment (which is interrupted by Owen getting all three out). Gwen and Duncan start to fight over Cody's mental **__**state**_ _**(Duncan thinks he's crazy and Gwen disagrees). **__**With**_ _**that Scott and Mike, Zoey, and Dakota start to fight; getting the attention of Chef, eliminating Zoey and Scott. Mike only escaped through Svetlana. Lightning was annoyed by Dawn trying to help his built up **__**anger**_ _**and "accidentally" tries to shoots Dawn out, but fails, making him the victim of Chef in the process. Tyler ends up getting Bridgette and Dawn out as they all somehow **__**meet together**__**. The winner ends up being The Mischievous Monkeys despite their one person setback, even though the Crocs had the same amount of safe people, their whole **__**team**_ _**arrived faster. The loser are the Antelopes as only one person managed not to be eliminated from that **__**team**_ _**(Eva). Even though there was another **__**team**_ _**that only had one person (Ezekiel from the Snails), he came faster. **_

_**The survivors are as follows:**_

_**Agile Antelopes (Eva)**_

_**Killer Crocodiles (Heather, B, **__**DJ**__**)**_

_**Mischievous Monkeys (Alejandro, Harold, Sadie)**_

_**Speeding Snails (Ezekiel)**_

_**Dancing Dolphins (Geoff, Cody)**_

_**Happy Horses (Courtney, Mike)**_

_**The Antelopes agree that it would be best not to talk about the **__**elimination**__**, to the protest of Lightning. The Monkeys spun the **__**Wheel**_ _**of **__**Misfortune**_ _**and got a **__**Mini**__**-**__**Game**__**, which went as follows…**_

_**(**_"So here's how it goes," announced Chris once the Wheel landed on Mini-Game, "All five of you must complete a mini-game and the winner gets a very special prize."

"...You mean a prize besides the one we should get as winners...which you haven't told us yet?" asked Harold.

Chris smiled his evil ominous smile, "Yes. Oh, and you don't have to compete if you don't want to, but do you really want to risk missing the prize?"

**Confessionals **

**Alejandro**\- This is why I cannot stand that _retardo hombre_ If he gives you the option to back out, the prize is good, unless, of course, he knows that you know that and makes it bad. Sometimes he makes me want to-" _*His __confessional_ _is cut off as he goes on a tangent in Spanish about Chris' face, the ass of an ass, and Chris' mom.*_

_(End of Confessionals) _

After that piece of news, everyone decided to participate in the game. "It's simple really, " commented Chris as some interns brought in a rolling table with five plates full of hot chili peppers and a tall glass of milk for each plate. Each contestant stood in front of a plate "As you can guess, all you have to do is eat as many peppers as you can. If you drink the milk before you're done, you're out. The first person to eat all of the peppers or, if all drop out, the one to eat the most, wins! On your marks! Get set! GO!"

Immediately, Alejandro stepped out after second thoughts of his decisions. .

**Confessionals**

**Alejandro- **What? This body. _*He takes off his shirt.*_ Is a temple, and I cannot be stuffed up with that many peppers to block my beautiful, beautiful colin.

_(End of Confessionals)_

Sadie, Leshawna, and Sam started off with a strong lead as, to put it nicely, the three of them had experience eating. Harold, on the other hand, ate one, looked at his competition, mumbled "Gosh!", and walked off. The final three started to slow down as the heat was getting to them. Sam and Sadie were showing signs of stopping and sweating while Shawnie started shouting sternly in pain. Finally, Sam called quits, while drinking all of his and Harold's milk, leaving it with just the two girls.

After a surge of bravery, one of the two girls was able to grab the plate and shove the remaining peppers into her mouth ending the game.

"And we have a winner!" Chris shouted as he held up the hand of said winner. It was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

... Sadie.

"Good...job...girl," complimented Leshawna as she was gulping down her milk like it was a godsend.

Once everyone was settled, the table moved, and Leshawna recovered, the moment of truth came.

"Sadie," began the host, "You have won… five hundred dollars!"

"WHAT!" shouted all of the Monkeys and most of the other contestants.

"Yup, with an almost unlimited budget Golden Tree has given us, we are able to give players money as prizes whether or not they win, which will be added to your bank and you can use it whenever you leave, and as for the rest of your prize, each of you has won...one hundred dollars each."

**Confessionals**

**Sadie- **EEEEEEEEEEEE! Here that Katie. We won six hunrid dollars! Don't worry, I'll still go for the gold and win the millions!

_(End of Confessionals)__**)**_

_**Once that was finished, Chef wheeled out the candy fruit of the night, which turned out to be watermelon, the voting started…**_

_**(**_"OK, losers, are you ready to lose a team member!" asked Chris in an excited voice. "Who cares! Let's start the ceremony! The first one safe is...Eva!"

The muscle girl caught her fruit.

"Dawn!

…

…

Trent.

…

…

…

Bridgette."

"This is the last watermelon of the night." He held out said miniature fruit snack that was around the size of a marshmallow. "Lightning, you seem to show signs of needing anger management. Tyler, you ended up getting yourself, Bridgette, and Dawn out all at the same time. One of you will stay safe here, on Ultimate Drama Island. The other will walk down the Dock of Shame, be sent through the P.I.N.E.A.P.P.L.E. of Shame, and can never return, EVER! Who will it be to lose the game? The clumsy jock in red, or the angry jock in blue? Turns out, it is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Tyler!"

"Aww… man…" he said dejected as he hung his head, Lightning jumped up in happiness as he caught the candy in his mouth._**)**_

_**After that Tyler and Lindsay hug and kiss, He gets eliminated, and with his final words, he gave Lindsay the encouragement she needed to continue on with the **__**game**__**. While everyone was about to leave, Eva stopped Heather and was about to fight her about DJ in front of everyone, when said guy stopped the two and told them (and everyone) to drop it as it did not matter anymore. The truth is out and he's back to his old self and that's all that matters. **_

_**Votes**_

_**Trent(x2)- **_Sorry dude, but you messed up big time. I'm voting for Tyler.

_**Bridgette- **_As much as Tyler did cost us the challenge, I vote for Lightning, I...just don't have a good vibe from him.

_**Lightning- **_As much as Lightning sha-wants to vote out Creepy Girl, Lightning has a feeling that people will want him out. Lightning sha-votes for Tyler!

_**Eva- **_Tyler. _*She sighs.*_ I knew this would happen, but I thought you could handle your would have been one thing to get out people from the other teams, but it just had to be our own, hadn't it. In order for me to be an effective leader, I need to trim the fat of this team, and sorry dude, but that's you.

_**Dawn- **_Ohh, as much as I want to help him, I'm afraid that he is a lost cause, but I will not lose hope if he still remains. For my safety, and everyone elses, I must vote out Lightning!

_**Tyler- **_Dude! I so messed up today. The only chance I have is to vote for Lightning._*He's seems to be praying.*_ Please, please work!

_**Trent(x2)-Tyler **_

_**Bridgette-Lightning **_

_**Lightning-Tyler **_

_**Eva-Tyler **_

_**Dawn-Lightning **_

_**Tyler-Lightning **_

_**Tyler-4**_

_**Lightning-3**_

_**Eliminated-Tyler**_

_**=The next day, there seems to be a four way **__**battle**_ _**between Gwen, Duncan, Sierra, and Cody in the Mess Hall as all four are irritated with each other (except Sierra still loves Cody, but is weirded out by his ever changing personalities (which today is **__**self**_ _**pity)), and they are fighting over the dumbest of things. Alejandro and Harold still have tension over Leshawna as both wants to prove who she can trust the most. Eva and **__**DJ**_ _**meet **__**outside of**_ _**the **__**Mess**_ _**Hall**_ _**and start to show to have romantic feeling for each other, but neither say anything about it and only talk about life back home. Dawn and Lightning still try and meditate to Lightning's **__**discharge**__**. Trent and Bridgette begin to talk and form a weak alliance (or pact as they called it as alliance sounded too evil), which Dawn is said to join from Trent. Eventually, Chris comes in and tells them they are having a field day where there are field day theme challenge with five **__**mini**_ _**challenges where the winner sits out for the rest of the challenge until only two teams are left in a sudden **__**elimination**_ _**round. The events are as follows:**_

_**-Round One: **__**Human**_ _**Darts-Campers must shoot another member of their **__**team**_ _**with a **__**sharp point**_ _**on their head to resemble a dart and must shoot for a giant target. The closest **__**team**_ _**to the bullseye can sit out the rest of the challenge. **_

_**Winner: Killer Crocs. (Thanks to B's good aim)**_

_**-Round Two: **__**Eating**_ _**contest**__**-One camper on each **__**team**_ _**must eat as much food in three minutes.**_

_**Winner: Speeding Snails (thanks to Owen)**_

_**-Round Three: **__**Dance**_ _**contest**__**-One member of each **__**team**_ _**must compete in a **__**dancing**_ _**contest**__**.**_

_**Winner: **__**Dancing**_ _**Dolphins (thanks to Geoff)**_

_**-Round Four: Balloon Popping **__**Contest**__**-Each **__**team**_ _**must choose two members to pop as many balloons of their **__**team**_ _**color**_ _**as possible. For every **__**correct**_ _**color**_ _**popped, they get four points, for every incorrect **__**color**_ _**one point gets knocked out.**_

_**Winner: Mischievous Monkeys**_

_**-Round Five: Tug-of-War- The entire **__**team**_ _**must play a **__**game**_ _**of ToW. The winner can escape **__**elimination**__**.**_

_**Winner: Happy Horses **_

_**-Losers: Agile Antelopes **_

_**As it was their second **__**elimination**_ _**in a row, most of the Antelopes decide that they should do things differently from now on and vote together…**_

_**(**_"OK," started off Trent as he, Dawn, and Bridgette were sitting in the girls side of the cabin, "so we need to figure out who we're going to vote off."

"Lightning," both girls said in union.

"Cool. Meeting adjourned." Everyone left the room._**)**_

_**At the **__**ceremony**_…

_**(**_"Congrats Crocs, despite your differences, you still managed to come out on top, and for that, I award you all… to a trip to a seven course dinner at a five star restaurant tonight!"

All of the team shouted in joy.

"OK, OK, calm down, yadda, yadda, yadda. Crocs, chose someone to-"

"Heather." said Beth, Lindsay, DJ, and Cameron. B simply pointed to her.

"The majority has spoken. Though, in the future, I would appreciate it if you would follow the rules I gave you. Team Captains always go first."

"Whatever," went the queen bee, as she spun the Wheel. After a while it landed on…

…

…

…

…

...Immunity.

"Yes!" shouted Heather.

"No!" shouted Chris with a cheesy smile.

"What?"

"That's right, whenever Immunity gets picked, a computer will randomly chose one camper to be safe it the time of their elimination, through none of you, not even the one chosen, will know about who it is. The only time they will know is when they are about to be eliminated. Then, when they're saved, the person with the second most amount of votes will be taken off the island."

"So…can that person be me?"

"You have a one out of thirty four chance."

"Whatever, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"OK, now Loserlopes, please head on down to go voting so I can get my beauty sleep."

"No amount of beauty sleep can save that excuse of a face," mumbled Anne Maria.

"I heard that!" shouted the host with the most hurt ego as Eva stood up to start voting.

Once everyone finished, Chris tallied up the votes as his head henchman rolled in the new fruit, which for tonight were thirty four tiny, bright green apples. Chris then began to toss out the candy until there were only five left.

"Antilopes, what's happening to you. This is your second loss in a row. I hope you guys don't make this into a-"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" screamed Eva, though she turned beet red when she saw many eyes aimed at her.

**Confessionals**

**Eva- **Right, I need to take control of my anger. _*Her nostrils then flared up and a scowl formed on her face.*_ D'JA HEAR ME! I'M GONNA GET CONTROL OF MY ANGER EVEN IF IT;S THE LAST THING I DO! EVEN IF IT _#bleep#_ KILLS ME!

_(End of Confessionals)_

"Anyway, whoever does not get a marshmallow must walk down the Dock of Shame, teleport from the P.I.N.E.A.P.P.L.E. of Shame, and never return. Ever! The first marshmallow goes to...Trent…

…

…

…

…

...Bridgette…

…

…

…

…

…

...Eva. Campers, there is only one apple left on this cart. One of you two _will_ be eliminated, while the other will get off scotch free. Who will it be? Dawn, the aura reader that may be too smart for her own good, or Lightning, the final two returnee. I can tell you now, without uncertainty, that the person with the most votes is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Lightning!"

"Sha-what! Lightning ain't leaving this early! Lightning needs to sha-beat his record from last season!"

"Dude, no offence, but you are kinda a jerk," reasoned Trent as Bridgette and Dawn nodded in approval.

"Umm..guys," interjected Chris, "If ya don't mind, I got a show to host, and I still have one more thing to say: Lightning isn't leaving."

"What?" spoke the first generation contestants on the Antelopes. Dawn's stomach dropped.

"Yeah, apparently Lightning was the lucky son-of-a-gun who got the immunity pass, and seeing as Lightning got five votes, and there was one vote for Dawn, so...Dawn has officially been eliminated from Ultimate Drama Island!"

"Wha-wha~" was all she could managed before Chef came behind her, marched her over, and tossed her into the P.I.N.E.A.P.P.L.E., without any fuss. When her face was frozen with the rest of her body, her final facial expression was one of slight shock, even though the ones who know her had a feeling she had a feeling this was going to happen, and it was buried into the minds of the competitors._**)**_

_**Votes (**__**Elimination**__**)**_

_**Trent(x2)- **_Dude, I've seen last season. You are really rude and everyone else here is my friend, so sorry, but I vote for Lightning.

_**Bridgette- **_I would say I'm sorry, but I just...don't like you. You're rude and arrogant and I vote for Lightning!

_**Eva- **_I don't like you. My vote's for Lightning.

_**Lightning-**_ Ohh… Creepy Girl is getting in my business way too much. My votes for her!

_**Dawn- **_Oh dear, as much as I want to save Lightning, I fear he will end up and become the downfall of most of the people of this island, so my vote is for him.

_**Trent(x2)-Lightning**_

_**Bridgette-Lightning**_

_**Eva-Lightning**_

_**Lightning-Dawn**_

_**Dawn-Lightning**_

_**Lightning-5 (immune) **_

_**Dawn-1**_

_**Eliminated-Dawn**_

_**After everyone went to sleep (and a **__**confessional**_ _**from Trent that he really misses Dawn because she was his support for his secret), the mysterious figure (remember him from Blaineley's **__**elimination**__**?) chuckles somewhere in a mysterious location in a cave and says that, "Phase one is almost **__**complete**__**."**_

_**=The next day, everyone, like yesterday, just bonds or argues with each other. In a heated argument between Gwen and Duncan, Gwen finally shouts that she wants to break up with him and storms out when Chris calls everyone out to the forest to find out what is their challenge. Chris tells everyone that the challenge itself is an egg hunt around the **__**island**__**. Each egg is worth points varying from negative five to positive ten. Everyone has four hours to find as many eggs as possible. They are allowed to split up and each has their own basket. Cody (in the emotion of outward pity) tries to console Gwen, but is eventually pushed away and ends up talking with Noah, causing them to bond, the rest of the Antelopes form an alliance against Lightning; **__**DJ**_ _**and Eva become an unofficial couple; and the mysterious figure pops up to Anne Maria and tells her to blow the whistle (he gave it to her a while back) when she hears the sound of a gong; he also reminded her that she will owe him **__**in the near future**__**. Once everyone gathers around to put their eggs to be scanned (as each egg has a barcode to **__**determine**_ _**the value) a gong in the distance sounds (of Chef ending the challenge officially). Anne Maria then **__**blows her**_ _**whistle (at a unhearable frequency to **__**human**_ _**ears) which causes Ezekiel to re-become feral and destroy all of the team's hard earned eggs, instantly disqualifying them as the rest of the teams got positive numbers. In the end, the Monkeys win and the Snails lose. As for planning on who to vote out, the decisions are pretty divided. Brick, Anne Maria, and somewhat surprisingly Jo (as she gave up on her past gudges in **__**favor**_ _**of a new one), are **__**gunning for**_ _**Ezekiel, while Ezekiel, Izzy, and Owen want Jo gone. **__**No**_ _**one is willing to budge. **_

_**At the Bonfire **__**Ceremony**__**, after Chris gave them all fifty dollars and said they were winning too much…**_

_**(**_"OK Monkeys, go ahead and choose one unlucky member to spin the Wheel of Misfortune! Of course, we'll start with Sam, as the Team Captain."

"Uhh…Alejandro, I guess. There's not that many people to vote for."

Sadie stood up. "I guess I vote Alejandro to...sorry"

"It's OK, I vote for myself as well," spoke the Latino.

"Seriously…" said Chris, "In that case I guess you're up!"

**Confessionals**

**Leshawna-** I gotta hand it to Alejandro. I can't say I know many guys who would willingly do that.

**Harold- **Gosh! Why didn't I think of sacrificing myself in order to impress Leshawna! _*He facepalms himself.*_

_(End of Confessionals)_

Alejandro then proceeded to spin the wheel, which landed on Switch.

"So, Chris, does that mean I must switch teams with someone else," he asked.

Chris smiled, "Nope, this is a very special misfortune, each team, other than the one who won, will have one person taken out of their team, and go into another, but it will wait until after the elimination!, so Snails, make your mark!"

After a while, the six players came back from voting; at the same time Chef came in with a cart filled with candied bunches of red grapes. While Chris was calling their names, Chef tossed candy to each and every camper until there were only five grapes left. "Now, we come to the moment of the hour: Who is going to be eliminated tonight, walk down the Dock of Shame, evaporate in the P.I.N.E.A.P.P.L.E. of Shame, and be eliminated, and never can come back...ever!?

"The first one to be safe is...Brick…

…

…

…

…

…

...Owen…

…

…

...Izzy…

…

…

...Jo.

...

...Everyone this is the final fruit._**)**_

_**Ezekiel, unsurprisingly, gets voted out. After his vote off and the **__**switch**_ _**(where from the **__**AA**__**, Lightning moves to the **__**SS**__**. From the **__**SS**_ _**Owen moves to the **__**KC**__**. From the **__**KC**__**, B moves to the **__**DD**__**. From the **__**DD**__**, Cody moves to the **__**HH**__**. From the **__**HH**__**, Courtney moves to the **__**AA**__**) The chart ends up as follows:**_

_**Agile Antelopes (Trent(**__**TC**__**), Bridgette, Courtney, Eva)**_

_**Killer Crocodiles (Heather(**__**TC**__**), Beth, Cameron, **__**DJ**__**, Lindsay, Owen)**_

_**Mischievous Monkeys (Sam(**__**TC**__**), Alejandro, Harold, Leshawna, Sadie)**_

_**Speeding Snails (Anne Maria(**__**TC**__**), Brick, Izzy, Jo, Lightning)**_

_**Dancing Dolphins (Geoff(**__**TC**__**), B, Duncan, Gwen, Sierra, Staci)**_

_**Happy Horses (Scott(**__**TC**__**), Cody, Dakota, Mike, Noah, Zoey)**_

_**This takes effect effective **__**immediately**__**.**_

_**Votes**_

_**Anne Maria (x2)-**_ Please, like I'm gonna let that freak be near me again anytime in the near future! I vote for him!

_**Brick-**_Sorry, but the game's the game, and you did make us lose, so I vote for you, Ezekiel.

_**Izzy- **_Izzy doesn't trust Poof Hair. Izzy votes for Poof Hair!

_**Ezekiel- **_So'ory, eh, but it's either yo'ou er me, so I vote for Anne Maria.

_**Jo- **_As much as I want to vote for everyone else, especially Psycho and Psycho Hair, I guess that'll settle for Homeschool instead, seeing as he cost the challenge and all.

_**Owen- **_I just can't vote for my buddy like that, I vote for Anne Maria!

_**Anne Maria(x2)-Ezekiel **_

_**Brick-Ezekiel**_

_**Izzy-Anne Maria**_

_**Ezekiel-Anne Maria**_

_**Jo-Ezekiel**_

_**Owen-Anne Maria**_

_**Ezekiel-4**_

_**Anne Maria-3**_

_**Eliminated-Ezekiel**_

_**=The new **__**team**_ _**arrangements get people to get to know each other. Noah is glad to have Cody on his **__**team**_ _**and shows him the craziness he has to deal with. Courtney seems to **__**get off on the wrong foot**_ _**on her **__**team**__**, yet Lightning managed to get **__**favor**_ _**on his **__**team**__**. Owen slightly irritates his **__**team**_ _**and lets Heather walk over him and force him into an alliance. B is thrown it to the **__**drama**_ _**of the **__**DD**_ _**as the **__**team**_ _**starts to become very bitter with each other despite his efforts, even though Geoff is trying to help. **_

_**Chris tells them that they will have a very special challenge called a **__**Battle**_ _**Royal challenge. The way it goes is that now that there is exactly thirty two people (a square of two (**__**they will do**_ _**this every time there is exactly a square of two)) they will do things slightly different where there will be exactly five rounds of one on one verses that will knock out half of the competition each round (so there is 32 in the first round, 16 in the second, 8 in the third, 4 in the fourth, and 2 in the fifth) each pair is chosen randomly so that even people on the same **__**team**_ _**can fight each other (though, some are rigged for **__**drama**_ _**purposes). the **__**team**_ _**that has the last person **__**standing**_ _**wins and the **__**team**_ _**to lose all of the **__**players**_ _**first loses. He also adds that each **__**BR**_ _**has a special theme, and this one is scary and dangerous situations in a Virtual Reality machine specially designed for these challenges, and who ever dies of fright (or something else) first loses. Of course, as this is in **__**VR**__**, actual science is thrown out of the window, so some deaths are illogical. There is no blood in this, but instead, when someone bleeds they will spill a gold po,wder-like sand. The fights are as follows.**_

_**Round 1: **__**Players**_ _**remaining**__**: 32: All**_

_**Fights**_

_**1\. Sadie vs Gwen- Listen to new age music. Sadie wins as Gwen's head explodes after 10 seconds.**_

_**2\. Duncan vs Scott- Avoid falling rocks from overhead. Duncan wins after pushing Scott in the way of boulders.**_

_**3\. Jo vs Sierra- Be the first to defuse a bomb, and the loser bomb explodes. Jo wins after she insulted Cody and manage to distract Sierra enough to win the challenge.**_

_**4\. Dakota vs Anne Maria- Don't get shot by arrows. Dakota wins. Anne Maria got shot by arrows.**_

_**5\. Bridgette vs Staci- Swim in the ocean and avoid sharks. Staci wins believe it or not as Bridgette lost it and yelled at Staci to shut up and got the attention of the shark.**_

_**6\. B vs Cody- Rock climb up of the inside of a volcano as lava rises. B wins as Cody's emotion (which at this point Noah has stopped trying to figure it out and is just coping with it) of the day is self loathing. He didn't want to win.**_

_**7\. Trent vs Lindsay- After Trent said in a confessional, "Really, man, I'm up against Lindsay. How hard can it be?" the challenge was shown for the contestants to effectively recite the dates of when the top ten beauty products as of date were put on to store shelves while having a gun pointed to their heads. Lindsay won without a moment's hesitation. **_

_**8\. Brick vs Beth- Both had to cross a bridge guarded by a troll with a sword whoever can successfully cross the bridge or manage to have the other one stabbed, wins. Brick is about to win, but because of his morality, he couldn't leave Beth, but she still managed to get stabbed anyway, so Brick won.**_

_**9\. Mike vs Harold- Both must fight a horde of ninjas, the first to die loses. Mike turns into Vito and holds a good fight and contributed to Harold's downfall, making him the winner.**_

_**10\. Leshawna vs. Zoey- They must dance until they pass out and die. Whoever stops first dies. Because of years of practice (despite the fact that she still can't dance), Leshawna wins.**_

_**11\. Lightning vs Courtney- Both must choose from a bunch of chocolates and must eat one every ten seconds at the same time with the other until one eats one that is poisonous. Eventually Courtney wins.**_

_**12\. Heather vs Noah- They must play a color version of Simon Says. If they lose they will be electrocuted to death. Eventually, Noah wins. **_

_**13\. Owen vs Sam- They must hold on to monkeybars over a pit of lava. After three seconds, Owen drops out, literally.**_

_**14\. Alejandro vs Izzy- They must avoid acid rain as much as possible, with too much infected water, the victim will die. Eventually, Izzy was able to out wit Alejandro, despite how hard it was.**_

_**15\. Eva vs Geoff- Run from a giant snake. Eva wins.**_

_**16\. DJ vs Cameron- Jump on a trampoline to reach a ring high in the middle of the air. Using his brain power, Cameron was able to calculate a formula to beat DJ. They were fine with it afterwards as they promised not to take it personally. **_

_**Round 2: **__**Players**_ _**Remaining**__**: 16: Sadie, Duncan, Jo, Dakota, Staci, B, Lindsay, Brick, Mike, Leshawna, Courtney, Noah, Sam, Izzy, Eva, Cameron**_

_**AA**__**\- 2 (Courtney, Eva)**_

_**KC**__**\- 2 (Cameron, Lindsay)**_

_**MM**__**\- 3 (Leshawna, Sadie, Sam)**_

_**SS**__**\- 3 (Brick, Izzy, Jo)**_

_**DD**__**\- 3 (B, Duncan, Staci)**_

_**HH**__**\- 3 (Dakota, Mike, Noah)**_

_**Rounds**_

_**1\. Duncan vs Sam- Standing on a circular platform (with no walls) in the middle of the air, there will be giant spheres rolling around, trying to crush them or run them off the side of the platform. Eventually, Duncan, trying to force Sam over the edge, gets crushed by a sphere, making Sam the winner.**_

_**2\. Staci vs Jo- Hide from Slenderman. Staci wins because she got got the attention of Slindy, yet managed to trip Jo on her way of escape.**_

_**3\. Sadie vs Noah- Be the last to stand on a square plate that has smaller 16 by 16 squares; each square falls off at random intervals. The last person standing wins, so eventually Noah wins when Sadie gets trapped off while having all escapable squares fallen off.**_

_**4\. Mike vs Leshawna- They must run and try to avoid cannon balls being shot at them in a desert plane. In an act of revenge for invariably causing the elimination of her man, Leshawna pushed Mike in the path of a metal ball, making Leshawna the winner.**_

_**5\. Lindsay vs Courtney- Hold your breath for as long as possible or else a bomb will explode. Lindsay forgot to hold her breath and Courtney won. **_

_**6\. Brick vs Eva- They must run on a infinite road that is crumbling behind them. The first to die loses. After having a glaring match with each other, Eva trips, making Brick the winner.**_

_**7\. Izzy vs Cameron- They must put their bodies in a tub of boiling hot water. Cameron tries to jump out after a few seconds but gets knocked out on the side of the tub sinking him back into the tub. Eventually Izzy can't take it anymore and jumps out, making Cameron the winner by default. **_

_**8\. B vs Dakota- Both need to double dutch for as long as possible. B gets caught up in the rope, so Dakota wins.**_

_**Round 3: **__**Players**_ _**remaining**__**: 8: Sam, Staci, Noah, Leshawna, Courtney, Brick, Cameron, Dakota**_

_**AA**__**\- 1 (Courtney)**_

_**KC**__**\- 1 (Cameron)**_

_**MM**__**\- 2 (Leshawna, Sam)**_

_**SS**__**\- 1 (Brick)**_

_**DD**__**\- 1 (Staci)**_

_**HH**__**\- 2 (Dakota, Noah)**_

_**1\. Courtney vs Noah- They must solve a jigsaw puzzle underwater that's boiling that is about to explode. Though it is a close race, Courtney wins. **_

_**2\. Brick vs Cameron- They must hold their breath while listening to new age music while hopping on one foot while running from a giant snake. Brick wins.**_

_**3\. Staci vs Leshawna- They must make as much noise as possible to repel weird space bugs that hate loud noise but love to eat people. The person who makes the least noise gets eaten and loses. Because Staci and Leshawna are naturals, it is a close race, but as Leshawna sees a spider, she sends a scream at such a high pitch, it makes all of the bugs (and Staci) explode. Leshawna wins.**_

_**4\. Dakota vs Sam- They must carry a jar of water over geysers that spews lava. The person with the most water on the other side wins. Both agree not to let their relationship get in the way of the competition, even though Sam saw things as a video game and got their faster, Dakota gets more water, so she is the winner.**_

_**The results are as follows: **_

_**Round 4: **__**Players**_ _**remaining**__**: 4: Courtney, Leshawna, Brick, Dakota**_

_**AA**__**\- 1 (Courtney)**_

_**MM**__**\- 1 (Leshawna)**_

_**SS**__**\- 1 (Brick) **_

_**HH**__**\- 1 (Dakota)**_

_**Courtney va Leshawna- They must stare into a bright light while jumping on falling platforms and trying to find an exit using nothing but their sense of smell while over a giant pool of sharks and swordfish. Though semi-close, Courtney wins.**_

_**Brick vs Dakota- Jump on a trampoline to the tune of a dubstep song while throwing in ingredients to bake a cake into a machine. The best tasting cake wins. Eventually, Dakota wins, eliminating Brick.**_

_**Round 5: **__**Players**_ _**remaining**__**: 2: Courtney, Dakota**_

_**AA**__**\- 1 (Courtney)**_

_**HH**__**\- 1 (Dakota)**_

_**1\. Courtney vs Dakota- They must try and survive a haunted house. After a long time (and battling the ghost of Duncan, Sam, and Scott), Courtney loses, making Dakota (and the HH) the winners.**_

_**In the end, the results are as followed (tie breakers are determined by who survived longer):**_

_**6th: Killer Crocodiles **_

_**5th: **__**Dancing**_ _**Dolphins **_

_**4th: Speeding Snails**_

_**3rd: Mischievous Monkeys**_

_**2nd: Agile Antelopes **_

_**1st: Happy Horses**_

_**Chris then reveals a shocker, that the two lowest performing teams must go to **__**elimination**_ _**(the **__**KC**_ _**and the **__**DD**__**). For the **__**KC**__**, tensions rise to the roof of the fight between Heather and Owen and **__**DJ**_ _**versus Cameron, Beth, and Lindsay, though Owen manages and tries to trick Linday into voting for Cameron. As for the **__**DD**__**, Duncan and Sierra vs Gwen and Cody are still fighting, though Cody does insult himself from time to time. Eventually Geoff tries to stop the fighting but it just ends up escalating and making the two sides huff away. The first votes are as followed:**_

_**Killer Crocodiles**_

_**Heather(x2)- **_Sorry Linsiot, but you're too much of a threat and have way too much power for my liking, goodbye~

_**Beth- **_This is it! We can finally have a Heather free season! Goodbye Heather!

_**Cameron- **_After seeing what you did to DJ, and the fact that you're such a mean person, I vote for you Heather.

_**DJ**__**\- **_You should already know by know by know who I'm voting for. Bye bye Heather.

_**Lindsay- **_Owen told me that Carson is starting to become a threat to the game and that he's going to surpass Heather in Meanness, so I vote for him.

_**Owen-**_ Sorry Lindsay, but Heather told me to do it. Sorry.

_**Heather-Lindsay**_

_**Beth-Heather**_

_**Cameron-Heather**_

_**DJ-Heather**_

_**Lindsay-Cameron**_

_**Owen-Lindsay**_

_**Lindsay: 3**_

_**Heather: 3**_

_**Cameron: 1**_

_**There is a tie breaker between Lindsay and Heather that involves one of the past **__**BR**_ _**challenges. **__**It**_ _**ends up being the road running one to outrun the falling road. **__**With**_ _**her better sense of balance, Heather manages to win, eliminating Lindsay.**_

_**The votes for the **__**DD**_ _**are as follows:**_

_**Geoff (x2)- **_Sorry Staci dudette, but I more chill with everyone else here and I want to try and help my friends, and quite frankly, you're a little bit annoying.

_**B- **__*He shows a picture of Duncan with his face X'ed out in red marker.*_

_**Duncan-**_ I can't stand that over-obsessive stalker anymore! My vote goes to Sierra.

_**Gwen- **_I just want to have Duncan leave right now, but knowing this show, he won't.

_**Sierra- **_ I vote Gwen. End of story.

_**Staci-**_ Like, yeah, I vote for umm… Geoff, 'cause there seems to be more drama for the others, I guess, so I can stay under the radar.

_**Geoff-Staci**_

_**B-Duncan**_

_**Duncan-Sierra**_

_**Gwen-Duncan**_

_**Sierra-Gwen**_

_**Staci-2**_

_**Geoff-1**_

_**Duncan-1**_

_**Gwen-1**_

_**Sierra-1**_

_**By a one vote majority, Staci is eliminated. Owen reveals in a **__**Confessional**_ _**that he feels guilty for tricking Lindsay. The **__**DD**_ _**are at higher tensions now than ever. **_

_**Eliminated-Lindsay **_

_**Eliminated-Staci**_

_**To recap, the teams are as follows: **_

_**Agile Antelopes (Trent(**__**TC**__**), Bridgette, Courtney, Eva)**_

_**Killer Crocodiles (Heather(**__**TC**__**), Beth, Cameron, **__**DJ**__**, Owen)**_

_**Mischievous Monkeys (Sam(**__**TC**__**), Alejandro, Harold, Leshawna, Sadie)**_

_**Speeding Snails (Anne Maria(**__**TC**__**), Brick, Izzy, Jo, Lightning)**_

_**Dancing Dolphins (Geoff(**__**TC**__**), B, Duncan, Gwen, Sierra,)**_

_**Happy Horses (Scott(**__**TC**__**), Cody, Dakota, Mike, Noah, Zoey)**_

_**Overall Elimination List-Justin, Katie, Blaineley, Tyler, Dawn, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Staci **_

_**After everyone went to bed, the mysterious figure said, "Tomorrow is going to be a new day. A new day in my **__**favor**__**. Ha ha ha"**_

OOOOO

* * *

_**So there are the next five challenges in a nutshell. Sorry if it was unorganized, but I've never been that organized of a person. So the official reason I'm quitting this is of three main reasons that have been stated before but in more detail:**_

_**First: School and work are killing me left and right. Even if I wanted to continue this story, it would take WAY too long for the next chapter to come out.**_

_**Second: I found it incredibly hard to write this story. I know this sounds like a cop out (because it is), and hate me if you will, but I just hate so much of this, from my writing styles to my portrayal of certain characters ever since the beginning, but I kept on telling myself I needed it to continue on with the rest of the series as this sets it up and I didn't want to pull a cop out move and say that I gave time for everyone to intermingle before the next story. Plus the sequels are SO MUCH BETTER. I'm not self advertising or anything (though I do have a slight tendency of doing that), but it just is... so much better. I wish I could explain it to you now, but it would ruin the ending of this story.**_

_**Third: The way I am going to do this is something like how Star Wars did it with the starting of the middle to the end and back to the beginning, but the catch is that most should know what is about to happen next once the cycle begins back here. Now I know what you're going to say, "But doesn't the suspense make reading a story so worthwhile." Obviously, the answer is yes, and that why I have deliberately left out certain parts in this overview and those to come, especially in the next few arcs when things really start to get complicated, so even though you have a good idea, certain plot twist might throw you out of loop.**_

_**Hopefully I can get another one of these out by New Year's but I doubt it. **_


End file.
